Une page difficile à tourner
by Tam-chan
Summary: La Bataille Finale a eu lieu et le Bien l'a emporté.Les pertes furent lourdes, en particulier pour une jeune femme qui y a perdu un avenir qui promettait d'être empli de joie. Arrivera t'elle à tourner la page sur ce bonheur trop vite arraché? NO SPOIL T7
1. Chapitre 1

**Une page difficile a tournée**

**Genre : Romance / Drame, Poudlard post Seconde Guerre. **

**Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d' _Harry Potter _ sont de JK Rowling****  
**

_Bonjour a tous, chers fan de l'univers d'Harry Potter. _

_Ayant pas mal de temps a tuer (congé parental de 6 mois), j'ai décidé de me remettre à l'écriture. On va voir ce que ca va donner ._

_Cette fic, bien que ce premier chapitre n'en donne pas l'impression, est une SS/HG. En effet, a force de lire des histoires sur ce couple impossible, j'ai attrapé le virus. L'histoire débutera vraiment dans le prochain chapitre, celui-ci pouvant être considéréc comme une sorte de prémice pour vous décrire les faits qui ce sont déroulé pendant la dernière année du Trio à Poudlard et durant la Bataille qui opposa le Bien au Mal_.

_Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon ou mauvais ._

* * *

- Draco, attend moi !! 

Le préfet en chef se retourna pour accueillir dans ses bras son homologue et petite amie.

- Mione, tu ne devais pas retrouver Ginny ?

- Elle a finalement préféré la présence d'Harry a la mienne...

- Tant pis pour elle alors, je te garde.

Depuis l'intrusion des Mangemorts dans l'école a la fin de leur 6eme année et le sauvetage de justesse du directeur par les 2 ennemis de toujours qu'étaient Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, ce dernier avait rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre du Phoenix et avait fait la paix avec les Gryffondors. Il avait passé l'été en sûreté avec eux au square Grimmaurd et s'était rapprocher de la princesse des rouges et ors.

- Tu allais où ?

- Je voulais parler a mon parrain mais je le ferai demain après le cours. Ça te dit d'aller dans le parc pour profité de cette magnifique après-midi?

- Dray, les ASPICs sont dans 2 mois. Tu préfères pas aller a la bibliothèque?

Draco lui fit son air de chien battu

- S'il te plaît, Mione chérie...

- Bon d'accord.

Personne ne croyait en ce couple improbable, pourtant cela faisait 8 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Tout le monde était d'accord sur le fait que le jeune Malfoy avait changer depuis les événements de l'été dernier. Il a eu quelques accrochage avec ses condisciples de Serpentards mais il n'eut aucun problème pour se défendre face aux enfants de Mangemorts. Après un certains nombre de voyage dans les locaux de Mme Pomfresh, ils renoncèrent a s'en prendre a lui. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que contre les Serpentards qu'il devait se battre.

En effet, il du a de nombreuses reprises protégé sa gryffondor contre les assauts répétés des mâles de toutes les maisons confondues. Car la jeune fille était passée du stade de « rat de bibliothèque » a celui de plus belle fille de l'école après son apparition a la soirée d'halloween déguisée en fée. La robe couleur vert d'eau, faite de superposition de voiles, ne laissait que peu de place a l'imagination et Draco avait passé sa soirée ses bras entourés autour de la taille de sa compagne en fusillant tout les hommes qui osait un regard en sa direction.

Ils passèrent 2 heures au bord du lac, Draco allongé, la tête sur les genoux de sa belle. Ils furent rejoint par Harry et Ron avant de partir tous les 4 direction le cours de McGonagall.

-------------------------------------------------------

Dans le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore était en pleine conversation avec son maître des potions.

- Severus, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... quelque chose va se produire prochainement.

- Comme a chaque fois que l'année scolaire se termine, le seigneur des Ténèbres s'en prend a ce morveux de Potter. Cette année ne sera pas différente des autres.

- A la différence des autres année, celle ci est la dernière d'Harry a Poudlard. La Bataille Finale arrive. Espérons que tout se passera pour le mieux.

- Potter a la fâcheuse tendance a ce mettre dans les problèmes et il entraîne a chaque fois Weasley et Granger avec.

- Avec ton filleul greffer a Miss Granger, je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour elle. Il n'y a qu'a voir la façon dont il se débarrasse de ceux qui l'approche de trop près. Si j'avais une compagne aussi jolie que Miss Granger, je pense que je réagirais de la même façon. dit le directeur avec le sourire

- A qui le dite vous... murmura le professeur des potions.

Il fallait l'avouer, la miss-je-sais-tout n'avait pas qu'un cerveau mais également un physique a faire pâlir les plus belles sorcières du pays. Elle avait énormément changée depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, se dandinant sur sa chaise la main levée pour répondre a la question qu'il avait posé a cet incapable de Potter. Draco avait de la chance, beaucoup de chance.

* * *

Les 7eme année Gryffondors – Serpentards étaient amassés devant la porte du cachot de Snape. Les prochaines 4 heures allaient être un supplice pour les rouges et ors. Harry, Ron et Draco étaient en train de parler du prochain match de Quidditch qui opposerait Serdaigle a Serpentards. Hermione était un peu plus loin penchée dans son _Manuel avancé de préparation de potions. _Snape déboula dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de poignet. Les élèves se ruaient vers la porte et Parkinson en profita pour taper dans le manuel de la préfete et envoya voler le livre dans le couloir. 

- oups...

La serpentard entra dans la salle en riant. Hermione se baissa pour ramasser son livre mais son professeur fut plus rapide.

- Votre livre, miss.

- Merci Professeur.

Le sourire qu'elle lui donna lui procura une douce chaleur. Severus_, contrôle toi, c'est une élève et la petite amie de ton filleul!_

- Entrez maintenant, je voudrais commencer mon cours.

La jeune fille se retourna et alla s'installer a sa place, au coté de Draco.

- Sortez vos manuels et allez a la page 374. Potion de vérité. Moins puissante qu'un veritasérum mais y'aura de quoi s'amuser. AU TRAVAIL !

Tous se mirent en mouvement et le directeur de Serpentard pu s'installer a son bureau pour corriger les essais sur les élixirs éternels des 6eme année. Au bout d'une heure, il se mit a se balader entre les rangées pour voir l'avancement des potions. Dieu merci, il avait réussi a se débarrassé de ce danger ambulant de Longdubat l'année passé. Mais Slughorn avait accepter les 2 autres incapables. Dire que tout reposait sur les épaules de ce gamin de Potter...

En passant devant le chaudron de son filleul et de Granger, il ne pu que remarquer que c'était parfait. Comme a chaque fois que la jeune femme était devant un chaudron. Au moins une qui il avait le plaisir d'enseigner. Severus_, arrête de penser a elle, ça suffit! _Il retourna a ses copies.

A la fin des 4 heures, un chaudron avait fondu, 2 autres avaient subis un evanesco, 2 autres étaient beaucoup trop épais. Une seule potion était parfaite, comme a chaque fois, celle de Granger et Malfoy.

- Pour la prochaine fois, je veux 1,50 m de parchemin sur les potions de vérités! Sauf Miss Granger et M. Malfoy qui en sont dispenser. Maintenant disparaissez bande d'incapable!

La classe se vida en un clignement de paupière, a l'exception des préfets en chef.

- Professeur, pourrai je vous parler, s'il vous plaît?

- Bien sur Draco.

Il se retourna vers Hermione.

- Ne m'attend pas, je te retrouve dans la Grande Salle.

- Ok. Au revoir Professeur.

Elle s'apprêtait a partir quand un bras l'attrapa et des lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue.

- Garde moi une place.

Elle sourit a son compagnon et quitta la pièce. Snape ferma la porte d'un mouvement de poignet et invita son filleul a s'asseoir devant son bureau.

- Alors Draco, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire.

- J'ai plutôt quelque chose a demandé a mon parrain.

Devant le ton plus que sérieux du jeune homme, Snape s'assit dans le fauteuil a coté de celui de Draco.

- Ça a l'air important. Que veut tu me demander?

- Si il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu protège Hermione.

- Pardon?

- C'est la guerre dehors. La Bataille approche a grand pas et je serai de ceux qui seront en première ligne. De plus, je suis dans le top 5 des personnes a abattre en priorité. Je veux être sur qu'Hermione soit en sécurité si il m'arrive quelque chose.

- Miss Granger sera dans la bataille elle aussi. Et elle sais très bien se défendre. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai faire.

- Je ne parle pas de la Bataille mais après. Elle a déjà perdu toute sa famille. Les 3 Gryffondors et moi sommes tout ce qui lui reste. Si je ne survivais pas à la bataille, que lui arrivera t'il? Je lui ai promis d'être toujours la pour elle. Si je n'arrivais pas a tenir ma promesse, je veux que tu la tienne pour moi et que tu t'occupe d'elle.

- M'occuper d'elle? Mais Draco...

- S'il te plaît, fait ça pour moi. Veille sur elle a ma place, elle est ce que j'ai de plus cher.

- Bien. Je m'occuperai d'elle.

- Merci parrain. Je sais qu'avec toi, rien de mal ne pourra lui arriver.

- Bon, arrêtons de parler comme si tu allais mourir demain. Alors, tu projette de faire quoi après Poudlard?

- Épouser ma fiancée et débuter la formation des Aurors.

- Ta fiancée? Mais j'ignorai qu'avec Miss Granger vous ...

- Je compte faire ma demande samedi au bal du printemps. Tu gardes ça pour toi, hein ? J'en ai parlé a personne d'autre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas cette commère de Pompom.

Draco éclata de rire bientôt suivi par Severus.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend. Merci encore parrain, pour tout.

- De rien, Draco.

Le jeune préfet quitta les cachots le coeur léger.

---------------------------------------------------------

Depuis les nombreux accrochages avec ses camarades de Serpentard, Draco déjeunait a la tables des Griffons aux cotés de ses nouveaux amis. Il s'installa a côté de sa belle et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- C'est bon, tu lui a parlé?

- Oui mon coeur, c'est réglé. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a de bon aujourd'hui?

La semaine se passa tranquillement et le samedi arriva. Hermione et Draco avaient passé leur après-midi a décorer la Grande Salle avec les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick.

- Il est 18h, allez vous préparer, nous allons finir de tout installer.

- Merci Professeur.

Les préfets allèrent chacun dans leur appartement, situé dans les cachots pour Draco et au 7eme étage pour Hermione, bien que cette dernière passait plus de nuit dans le lit du Serpentard que dans le sien.

Ginny l'attendait dans sa chambre pour se préparer a cette soirée qui serait sans doute le dernier moment de détente avant la terrible confrontation.

A 20h, les 3 garçons attendaient leurs cavalières au bas des grands escaliers. Luna arriva avec ses amies de Serdaigle et rejoint le rouquin, suivie de près par Hermione et Ginny.

La préfete fit encore sensation auprès de la gente masculine de Poudlard. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Elle portait une longue robe bustier de couleur bordeaux fendue sur toute la longueur de la jambe gauche. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué qui laissait sortir de nombreuses mèches.

A peine avait telle posée un pied dans le Grand Hall que son compagnon s'encercla de ses bras.

- Tu es trop belle pour ma santé mentale... et pour celle de tous hommes de cette école.

- Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment?

- S'en es un. Mais le premier qui ose d'approcher de toi, je l'envoi tenir compagnie au calamar géant.

La soirée commença sur un discours du directeur leur rappelant qu'il faut profité de l'instant présent et que l'union fait la force. Snape arriva a la fin du discours et alla s'installer a coté du directeur. Au même moment, les premières notes de la valse du printemps, qui était jouée chaque année pour l'ouverture du bal, s'élevèrent dans les airs. Les préfets en chef avancèrent au centre de la piste.

- Miss Granger est très élégante ce soir, n'est ce pas Severus?

Snape se tourna vers le couple et resta sans voix.

- Est ce que ca va, cher ami?

- Oui, oui... je viens juste de remarquer la tenue de Miss Granger... La tentation Gryffondorienne dans toute sa splendeur.

- Oui tout a fait... ah, si j'avais 90 ans de moins...

Cette remarque fit rire McGonagall.

- Mon cher Albus, même si vous aviez 90 ans de moins, vous n'auriez aucune chance face au jeune Malfoy. Ils sont bien trop amoureux pour que quiconque ne puisse s'interposer.

- Et dire qu'au départ, il n'y avait pas plus opposé que ces deux la.

Snape ne pouvait détacher son regard du couple qui évoluait sur la piste de danse. Son filleul était plus heureux que jamais et c'était grâce a la jeune femme qu'il tenait serré contre lui. _Enfin un Malfoy qui a droit au bonheur. _

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il était en pleine conversation avec Lupin qui était revenu en temps que professeur de défense, il entendit un cri aïgu en provenance du groupe de Gryffondors de 7eme année. Apparemment, Miss Weasley avait sauté dans les bras de la préfete.

- Félicitation Mione! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux!

C'était fait, il lui avait fait sa demande. La magnifique jeune femme qui hantait les rêves du maître des potions depuis plusieurs mois allait épouser son filleul. Après tout, elle serait forcement heureuse avec lui. Ils avaient tout deux la même étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux.

Le directeur se dirigea vers le groupe de jeunes gens.

- Apparemment, vous avez une bonne nouvelle a nous annoncer.

Draco attrapa Hermione a la taille.

- En effet. Cette ravissante jeune femme a accepter de m'épouser.

- Toute mes félicitation et mes voeux de bonheur a tous les deux.

- Merci Professeur.

Après un défiler de félicitations, tous retournèrent sur la piste pour profiter des derniers instants de la soirée.

* * *

Quelques jours avant les examens, Draco se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur de Serpentard. 

- Draco? Un problème?

- Non, parrain, tout va bien. Je viens te voir a propos de ce que je t'ai demander il y a quelques mois.

- Pour Miss Granger?

- En effet. Si je reviens pas, j'aimerai que tu lui donnes ceci.

Le jeune homme tendit une épaisse enveloppe a son parrain.

- Je vois que tu as tout prévu.

- Je préfère être prévenant avec ce qu'il va se passer.

- Tu seras autant exposé qu'un autre.

- Avec Potter et Weasley, on a décider de mettre les filles le plus longtemps possible a l'abri. On va lancer un sortilège qui les gardera a l'intérieur de l'école. Espérons juste qu'Hermione mettra du temps a trouver un contre sort.

- Elle risque de t'en vouloir.

- Je la préfère en colère qu'en danger. De toute façon, je sais qu'elle réussira a sortir. Mais le plus tard sera le mieux.

Il avait raison d'être prévenant, car 6 jours plus tard, Voldemort donna l'assaut au château.

----------------------------------------------------------

Les 7eme années sortaient de leur épreuve écrite de Métamorphose quand un tremblement de terre secoua le château. Harry se dirigea en courant vers l'une des fenêtres donnant sur le parc. IL était là, entourés de ses Mangemorts ainsi que de détraqueurs, de loup-garous et de géants.

- C'est pas vrai...

Il fut vite rejoint par Ron, Hermione et Draco.

- Harry, on fait quoi?

- Hermione, va chercher Ginny et Luna et retrouver McGonagall. Ron, Draco et moi, on descend.

- Mais, je veux venir avec ...

- Mione, s'il te plaît, va chercher Ginny. Pour moi. Et use de ton autorité de préfete pour envoyer tout le monde que tu croisera dans la Grande Salle. Il faut s'organiser.

- D'accord. Mais ne sortez pas dans le parc sans moi. Je veux être a vos côté.

Harry lui sourit. Elle se retourna vers Draco.

- Toi, si tu fais quelques chose de stupide, ca va mal se passer!

Elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et disparu dans les couloirs.

- Elle va me pulvériser quand elle se rendra compte...

- Oh, c'est une question d'habitude... Bon, je m'occupe de Gryffondor, toi Ron, de Serdaigle et Draco de Poufsouffle.

- Ok. Devant les portrait, utiliser « Fondateur » comme mot de passe. C'est celui d'urgence qui ouvre tous les passages. Cela mettra les tableaux en alerte ainsi, ils surveilleront toute l'école. Dite aux portraits gardien qu'il faut envoyer tout le monde dans la Grande Salle et de faire passer le message aux autres tableaux.

- Ça marche. Bon, on se retrouve en bas. Faite attention les mecs.

Ils se séparèrent et se dirigèrent chacun vers sa cible.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde semblait apeuré sauf les serpentards. McGonagall essayait de faire régner le calme mais elle avait quelques difficultés. Harry monta sur l'estrade.

- SILENCE !!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et le silence se fit.

- Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, l'école est encerclée. Voldemort (frisson général) nous attaque. Et nous allons nous défendre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les membre de l'Ordre arrivés en renfort.

- Je sais que vous avez peur. Et je ne force personne a aller se battre. Mais un coup de main serai le bienvenu. Qui est prêt a aller se battre?

Toute la table des Griffons et les dernières années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se levèrent. Bien sur, aucun serpent ne fit le moindre mouvement.

McGonagall prit la parole.

- Les élèves qui ont moins de 17ans resterons en sûreté ici.

Un grondement se fit entendre chez les rouges et or.

- Vous n'êtes que des enfants et je pense que vos parents ne voudraient pas vous savoir dans la bataille.

- Le professeur McGonagall a raison.

Le directeur venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle en compagnie du maître des potions.

- Vous serez en sûreté ici. Avec le professeur Snape, nous venons de poser des sorts de protections sur cette salle et sur les fondations du château. T'en que vous resterez ici, tout ira bien.

Alors que leurs compagne respective écoutaient le directeur, les 3 garçons pointèrent leur baguette sur elle.

- **_Clodis locus_**.

A ce moment la, un air glacé se fit sentir.

- Les détraqueurs...

Ils se regardèrent et coururent vers le Grand hall. Alors que les filles, lancée a leur poursuite allèrent passer la porte, elle furent rejetée de quelques mètres.

- Mais, qu'est ce que...

Hermione se rapprocha de la porte et fut a nouveau rejetée.

- Un sortilège de blocage? Draco, c'est toi?

- Désolé chérie.

Et il couru rejoindre Harry et Ron.

- DRACO !!

Elle se retourna, rouge de colère vers ses amies.

- Ses sales petits cancrelat nous ont enfermés ici !

- Mais pourquoi?

- Pour que vous soyez a l'abri.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Snape.

- Vous étiez au courant de se qu'ils allaient faire?

- Oui, miss, Draco me l'avait dit.

- Dite moi quel sort il a utilisé.

- Désolé mais je ne le sais pas. Cependant, il a dit que vous étiez assez intelligente pour trouver un contre sort mais qu'il espérait que ca vous ralentirai assez longtemps.

Hermione se tourna vers la porte et sortie sa baguette.

- Draco Malfoy, tu perd rien pour attendre...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Les 3 garçons avaient passés les portes du château. Une horde de détraqueurs se dirigeait vers eux.

- **_Spero Patronum _**!

Un cerf, un chien et un loup se lancèrent a l'attaque des détraqueurs et les mirent en fuite. Ils furent rejoint par les membre de l'Ordre et les élèves qui avaient souhaités se battre a leur cotés. Neville s'approcha de Draco.

- Malfoy, Hermione est dans une colère noire. Elle a dit que tu perdait rien pour attendre...

Draco avala sa salive en espérant que le sort tienne le coup.

Dumbledore se mit aux côtés d'Harry.

- Tu te sens prêt, mon garçon?

- On est jamais prêt a ce genre de chose. Mais bon, on va faire avec.

Et ils se lancèrent dans la bataille.

Les sorts fusaient de chaque côté. Des cris déchiraient l'air. Draco et Ron s'efforçaient a tracer un chemin sur pour Harry.

Bellatrix aperçu son cher neveu aux cotés de Potter. Elle se rapprocha de lui et leva sa baguette.

- _**Endo**_...

- **_Avada kedavra_** !

Draco se retourna et vit sa tante s'effondre. A quelques mètres, Hermione avait encore sa baguette levée.

- Mione...

Elle venait de tuée pour sauver la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Draco couru vers elle et lui prit la main pour la faire sortir de sa transe.

- Tu n'as rien a te reprocher. C'etait soit elle, soit moi.

Elle acquiesça et ils rejoignis Harry et Ron.

Le Survivant se retrouva face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le dernier acte allait commencer.

C'est un combat terrible qui se déroulait devant leur yeux. Voldemort s'était fait faire une nouvelle baguette par Ollivender qu'il avait fait enlever quelques mois plus tot. Ainsi le Priori Incantatum ne se déclenchera pas.

Les deux combattants se défiaient du regard. L'un d'eux allait mourir.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Alors que Snape se battait contre l'un des Carrow, un hurlement se fit entendre: Potter avait vaincu. Le Lord noir était mort.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers Draco. Ce dernier lui souriait.

- **_Avada Kedavra_** !

Tout ce passa comme au ralenti. Rodolphus Lestrange, qui était a terre avait levé sa baguette et prononcer le sort de la mort. Le jeune préfet fut touché dans le dos et s'écroula.

- Au moins, le traître est mort.

Et Lestrange s'effondra a son tour.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour a tous,_

_J'ai eu la muse de l'écriture a mes côtés toute l'après-midi et toute la soirée. Résultat, un deuxieme chapitre tout chaud tout frais pour vous lecteurs adorés._

_Tout ce met doucement en place, très doucement mais surement. _

_N'hésité pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Tout était sombre, tous était froid. Elle était seule dans cet enfer. Comment était elle arrivée ici? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. 

_Draco qui lui sourit puis qui s'effondre._ Cette image tournait en boucle. Et a chaque fois, c'était un nouveau poignard qui s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine.

Des voix lointaines s'élevaient. Elle reconnu celle de Ginny.

Une forte lumière l'éblouit. Les murs blanc de l'infirmerie se dressaient autour d'elle. Elle referma les yeux. Trop de clarté.

- Mione ? Mme Pomfresh! Elle se réveille!

Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux. C'était bien Ginny a ses côtés, rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par l'infirmière.

- Ah, Miss Granger! Vous nous avez fait une de ses peurs.

Elle redressa la jeune femme dans son lit et approcha une fiole bleue de ses lèvres.

- Buvez ceci, cela vous fera du bien.

Mais ses lèvres restaient close. Son regard était vide, comme si toute vie avait été arrachée de ce corps. Puis soudain, il se rempli de larmes.

- Mione?

- Il m'avait promis... il n'a pas tenu sa parole...

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Il n'a pas tenu sa parole...

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

- Il avait promis... il n'a pas tenu sa parole...

Elle répétait cette phrase indéfiniment.

- Miss Weasley, allez chercher le directeur s'il vous plaît...

---------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore, en compagnie de son maître des potions, était à l'entrée de l'école. Leurs regards balayaient le parc.

- Il n'y a plus aucune trace visible du terrible combat d'y a 3 jours.

- En effet.

- Néanmoins, la pertes des êtres chers laisseront des traces dans le coeur de chacun... Comment vous sentez vous, Severus?

- Pas pire qu'un autre.

- Allons, Severus...

- Si vous parlez de la perte de mon filleul, je ne pense pas être la personne qui va le plus en souffrir. Vous avez bien vu ce qu'il c'est passé...

_Flash back_

_Un cri déchirant se fit entendre. Ron se tourna vers la source de cet appel. _

_Hermione était tétanisée, Malfoy étendu a quelques mètres d'elle._

_- C'est pas vrai..._

_Il se mit a courir vers son amie, cette dernière s'étant effondrée près du corps, face contre terre, sans vie de son amant._

_Elle le retourna._

_- Draco? Draco, ouvre les yeux._

_Des larmes commençaient a parcourir ses joues._

_- Arrête ça, Dray... ouvre les yeux._

_Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie._

_- Mione, c'est fini, tu le sais bien._

_- Tu m'as promis d'être toujours là, t'as pas le droit de m'abandonner..._

_Ginny et Luna arrivèrent à leur tour. Ron essaya de lever Hermione mais cette dernière s'accrochait au corps de Draco._

_- T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME LAISSER !! TU AVAIS PROMIS !!_

_- Hermione, laisse le..._

_- TU M'AVAIS PROMIS QU'ONT ALLAIENT ETRE HEUREUX, QU'ONT SERAIENT TOUJOURS ENSEMBLE ! _

_Ginny se mit a pleurer dans le bras de Luna, Hermione serrant toujours Draco dans ses bras._

_- Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'a tu laissé?_

_Dumbledore, légèrement blessé au bras, arriva avec l'infirmière et Snape. Ce dernier se figea en voyant Hermione, en larmes, serrant le corps de son filleul._

_- Draco... non..._

_Fin du flash _back

- Pauvre Miss Granger... J'espère qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller.

- Pompom lui a donné une dose de potion apaisante mélanger à de la potion de sommeil à faire tombé le calamar géant pour calmer sa crise d'hystérie.

- Mais quand même, ça fait 3 jours.

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes. Le regard de Snape se posa la même où était étendu le corps de Voldemort quelques jours plutôt.

- Au faite, qu'avez vous fait de notre « sauveur »? demanda Snape, la voix pleine de sarcasme.

- Il est au ministère aujourd'hui.

- Vous l'avez donné en pâture au ministre??

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Harry, Minerva est allée avec lui.

Snape esquissa un sourire a cette remarque. Il imaginait tout a fait la directrice de Gryffondors défendant Potter comme une maman dragon protégeant son oeuf. Fumée sortant des narines incluse.

- Pauvre Scrimgeour... vaut mieux qu'il n'approche pas Potter de trop près.

- Après le discours qu'il a fait hier à l'enterrement, je ne pense pas que Scrimgeour fera trop de vague. Il n'a en rien aidé durant la bataille et de se fait, sa place de ministre ne tient qu'a un fil.

Snape repensa a la journée de hier qui avait vue la mise en terre de tout ceux tomber pour que le bien triomphe. Leurs noms avaient été égrenés par Potter et le ministre. Parmi eux Charlie Weasley, Maugrey fol oeil, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, Susan Bones et bien évidement Draco Malfoy.

- Quel gâchis...

- A qui le dite vous, Severus. A qui le dite vous...

-------------------------------------------------

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans le Grand Hall, une tornade rousse dévala les escaliers et couru vers eux.

- PROFESSEURS !

- Miss Weasley? Que vous arrive t'il ?

- C'est Hermione, monsieur! Elle s'est réveillée!

--------------------------------------------------

Les 2 hommes entrèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh leur jeta un regard noir.

- Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît, messieurs!

- Pompom, comment va t-elle?

L'infirmière secoua la tête.

- Voyez par vous même...

Snape se dirigea vers le lit où était étendu quelques heures plutôt la jeune femme. Il tira le rideau qui la séparait du reste de l'infirmerie; ce qu'il vit le prostra.

Vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, les cheveux retombant en cascade dans son dos, elle encerclait ses genoux de ses bras. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes et elle répétait la même litanie.

- Il avait promis... il n'a pas tenu sa parole...

Snape se rapprocha et se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur le lit.

- Miss Granger...

- Il avait promis... il n'a pas tenu sa parole...

- Miss ... Hermione, je ...

- Il avait promis... il n'a pas tenu sa parole...

_Flash Back_

_- Si je n'arrivais pas a tenir ma promesse, je veux que tu la tienne pour moi et que tu t'occupe d'elle._

_- M'occuper d'elle? Mais Draco..._

_- S'il te plaît, fait ça pour moi. Veille sur elle a ma place, elle est ce que j'ai de plus cher _

_- Bien, je le ferai._

_Fin du flash back_

Il posa sa main sur l'une de celle de la jeune femme.

- Je tiendrais sa promesse pour lui. Je veillerais sur vous à sa place.

Il se leva et sorti de l'infirmerie, sous le regard bienveillant du directeur.

* * *

Harry arriva a l'heure du dîner dans la Grande Salle, accompagner de la directrice des rouges et ors. Il s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami, qui était arrivé quelques heures plutôt, et de sa compagne. 

- Alors vieux, comment ça c'est passé au ministère?

Minerva McGonagall lança a son ancien élève un regard a faire fuir un troupeau de centaures.

- Comment ça c'est passé au ministère ? Vous voulez savoir, M. Weasley?

- Minerva, voyons, calmez vous...

Elle lança le même regard au directeur.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui avez eu affaire a cette bande de Bandimons enragés! Avec a leur tête cette garce de Skeeter!

Personne n'avait encore vu le professeur McGonagall dans un tel état de fureur, pas même Dumbledore qui l'a connaît depuis plus de 60 ans.

- C'était l'horreur. A peine on est sorti de la cheminée qu'une horde de journaliste nous a sauté dessus. Honnêtement, si le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas été avec moi, je serai a présent de la chair pour sombral. Elle les a regardé avec le même regard que lorsque Snape s'en prend a Gryffondor.

A ses mots, le professeur de potion se tourna vers sa collègue.

- Avaient ils mérité un telle traitement, Minerva? Dit il avec un sourire en coin.

- J'aurais bien voulu vous y voir, Severus. Potter leur sauve la vie et tous ce qu'ils trouvent a faire, c'est lui demander si il va prendre la place de cet empoté de Scrimgeour. Non mais vraiment...

- Potter, ministre de la Magie? Laisser moi rire Minerva.

- Et le meilleur est a venir. Il lui on demander de quel côté son MANGEMORT de professeur de potion a été pendant la bataille.

Snape en laissa tomber ses couvert.

- Potter a bien évidement pris votre défense, disant que le premier qui doute de votre fidélité a l'Ordre du Phénix aura affaire a lui.

- Quelle générosité, Potter...

- Bref, 2h pour pouvoir enfin accéder au bureau de Scrimgeour.

McGonagall se tu et commença a se servir dans les différents plats devant elle.

- Et Mione, comment va t elle? Demanda le Survivant

Ron baissa la tête a l'évocation de leur meilleure amie. C'est le directeur qui répondit.

- Miss Granger s'est réveillée dans l'après-midi.

- C'est merveilleux.

- Ce n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai Potter. Lança Snape

- Comment ça?

C'est Ginny qui répondit.

- Elle est en état de choc d'après Mme Pomfresh. Elle semble totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Elle est assise dans son lit et répète inlassablement les mêmes mots. Impossible d'interagir avec elle.

- On ne peut rien faire?

- Non, apparemment rien.

Harry se leva si brusquement que sa chaise se renversa.

- JE N'AI PAS MIS FIN A LA TERREUR QUE VOLDEMORT SEMAIT POUR VOIR MA MEILLEURE AMIE SOMBRER DANS LA FOLIE !

Il quitta la table et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

--------------------------------------------------------

Mme Pomfresh était dans son bureau quand elle entendit les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent. Elle se leva, prête a chasser l'individu qui osait se présenter a cette heure tardive. Malgrès que la pièce soit plongée dans le noir, seulement éclairer par la lueur de la lune, elle reconnu le jeune Potter. Elle décida de ne pas intervenir.

Harry se rendit au fond de l'infirmerie, là où sa soeur de coeur avait été installer après la Bataille.

Elle était là, telle un fantôme, baignée par le clair de Lune. Sa peau si pâle, comme l'était celle de Draco.

Draco... Il n'a pas eu assez de temps pour le connaître. Toujours caché sous cette carapace qui faisait de lui un être incompris pour la majorité des gens. A vrai dire, il pensait que personne a part Hermione, et Snape sûrement, n'avait réussi a voir a travers. Il pouvait dire rien quand voyant la lueur qui brillant dans les yeux de son amie, que ça devait être quelqu'un de bien, qui donne plus qu'il ne reçoit quand il aimait. Mais cette lueur avait disparu du regard d'Hermione. Plus rien ne brillait dans ses yeux autrefois si chaleureux, empli de générosité et d'affection. A croire que son âme était partie avec celle de Draco. C'était a présent une coquille vide qui était assise sur ce lit.

A cette pensée, Harry se mit a pleurer et tomba a genoux devant son amie.

- Je te demande pardon, Mione. J'aurai du te protéger du malheur. Pardonne moi...

Il resta là pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

- Il se fait tard M. Potter. Vous devriez allez vous reposer.

Minerva McGonagall lui fit un léger sourire.

- Je veux rester avec elle.

- Non Potter, allez vous coucher. Je resterai avec elle.

- Bien professeur. Bonne nuit.

- A vous aussi.

Harry quitta l'infirmerie pendant que McGonagall prit place sur le fauteuil accoté au lit de son élève préférée.

- Miss Granger, vos amis ont trop besoin de vous pour que vous les abandonniez. Montrez que vous avez bien le courage des Gryffondor et battez vous.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape était dans ses quartiers. Assis face a un bon feu, un verre de whisky Pur Feu a la main, le directeur de Serpentard était pensif. Sur la table basse devant lui, une lourde enveloppe adressée a « Ma douce Hermione ». La lettre que son filleul lui avait confier, a remettre a la jeune femme en cas de malheur. _Faudrait d'abord qu'elle réagisse a ce qui l'entour pour que je lui la donne... _Il vida son verre d'un trait.

Deux coups bien distinct se firent entendre.

- Entrez !

Dumbledore apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je ne vous dérange pas au moins, Severus?

- Même si c'était le cas, cela ne vous poserait aucun problème.

Il rempli son verre et le leva d'un air interrogatif vers son hôte.

- Auriez vous quelque chose de moins fort?

- Non.

- Alors ça fera l'affaire.

Le directeur s'installa dans le second fauteuil, en face de son ami. Ce dernier se leva et revint quelques instant plus tard avec un second verre a alcool qu'il rempli et tendit a Dumbledore. Ce dernier bu une gorgée du liquide ambré et regarda la lettre.

- C'est de la part de Draco ?

- Il me l'a remit quelques jours avant la Bataille. A remettre si le pire lui arrivait.

Le silence se fit entre les 2 hommes.

- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire, Severus?

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée... Rien ne c'est passé comme je l'imaginais.

- Personne ne peut prédire le futur, sauf peut être Sibylle, et encore.

- Il lui faut une bonne dose de brandy dans le sang pour que votre chère voyante distingue quelque chose dans ses boules de cristal...

- Oui, peut-être... mais elle a raison quelque fois.

- Elle a dit 2 choses de correcte dans sa vie... Excusez moi mais son 3ème oeil doit être rouillé.

A nouveau un blanc de quelques minutes se fit.

- Et a propos d'Hermione, qu'est ce que vous allez faire?

- Tenir la promesse que j'ai fait a mon filleul.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, Severus.

Le professeur des potions tourna le regard vers son interlocuteur.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Albus.

- Tu peux dire sa a n'importe qui mais pas a moi.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous fouiner dans mon esprit que vous savez quoi que...

Snape se leva d'un bond.

- Mais bien sur!

Il sortie de ses appartement en courant.

---------------------------------------------------

C'est une tornade de robes noires qui déboula dans l'infirmerie. McGonagall, qui s'était assoupie, se réveilla en sursaut et dégaina sa baguette. A la vue de Snape, elle l'abaissa.

- Severus? Mais vous être devenu fou? On n'entre pas comme ça chez les gens au milieu de la nuit!

Avant qu'il ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'infirmière apparu en robe de chambre avec un bonnet de nuit sur la tête.

- Vous vous croyez dans un moulin a débarquer comme ça a chaque fois dans mon infirmerie ?!

- Pompom, il faut que je vois Miss Granger. Immédiatement.

- Vous savez quelle heure il est?

- Presque 1heure du matin. Mais là n'est pas la question.

- Vous allez voir si là n'est pas la question! Je vais vous...

- Pompom, s'il vous plaît.

Le directeur apparu a la porte. A croire qu'a 116 ans, montez les 3 étages qui séparaient les cachots de l'infirmerie ne posait aucun problème.

Snape se dirigea vers Hermione. On aurait dit qu'il ne l'avait quitté que quelques instants auparavant. Elle se trouvait dans la même position, recroquevillée, les bras autour de ses genoux.

Il s'assit a ses côtés et sorti sa baguette.

- _**Légilimens**_ !

-----------------------------------------------

Tout était sombre, tout était froid. Snape frissonna. Jamais il n'avait vu tel désespoir. On aurait dit qu'un groupe de détraqueurs étaient passés par là. Il se mit a la recherche de la jeune femme. Il fallait la sortir de là.

McGonagall était allée chercher Harry et les deux Weasley. Quand les nouveaux arrivant entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, il furent surpris de trouver la chauve souris des cachots aux côtés de leur amie.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche, bon sang? Demanda le rouquin.

- De la legilimencie...

- Hein?

- Harry a raison, M. Weasley. Le professeur Snape est entré dans l'esprit de Miss Granger grâce à la legilimencie. Répondit le directeur

- Vous croyez que ça va marcher, professeur?

- Désolé mais je n'en sais rien Harry. Mais une chose est sur, le professeur Snape fera tout pour la ramener.

---------

Cela faisait 10 bonnes minutes que Snape fouillait l'esprit de son ancienne élève. Mais aucune trace d'elle.

_Snif_

Des pleurs. D'où venaient ils?

_Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me laisser._

Une voix a présent.

_Une chambre a couché aux couleurs de Serpentard. Un couple est allongé dans le grand lit à baldaquin. Draco serrant dans ses bras Hermione. Cette dernière à la tête posé sur son torse._

_- Dray?_

_- Oui mon coeur?_

_- On sera toujours ensemble, hein? Tu ne me laissera jamais?_

_- Je serai toujours là pour toi._

_- C'est une promesse?_

_- C'est une promesse._

Un souvenir maintenant. Il était sur la bonne voie.

_Une chaude après-midi de printemps. Le même couple assis au bord du lac. Lui appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre; elle contre son torse, jouant avec les reflet du soleil sur la bague qu'elle porte a son annulaire. _

_- Le 20 Août._

_- De quoi le 20 Août?_

_- On se marie le 20 Août._

_- Et pourquoi donc le 20 Août, M. Malfoy? Demanda t -elle en se tournant le regarder dans les yeux, son regard brillant de malice._

_- Comme ça, chère future Mme Malfoy, on pourra avoir une Lune de Miel d'un mois avant de rentrer fêter ton anniversaire avec tes chers amis et que je puisse passer les examens d'entrer pour la formation des Aurors. De plus, il fera assez beau au mois d'août pour le fêter dans les jardins du manoir._

_- Tu as tout prévu, dit donc..._

_- Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un de prévoyant... _

_- Va pour le 20 Août alors._

_Draco lui sourit et reposa son menton sur son épaule._

_- Ce sera le plus beau jour de ta vie, je te le promet. Lui dit il en la serrant contre lui._

TU M'AVAIS PROMIS !

Elle était là, à genoux, ses mains se tenant la tête. Snape s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'agenouilla à son tour pour être a sa hauteur.

- Miss Granger?

Aucune réaction.

- Miss... Hermione, répondez moi.

Rien.

Il l'a pris par les épaules et la secoua.

- HERMIONE !

Elle releva la tête et le fixa.

- Professeur Snape?

- Merci Merlin...

- Mais... que faites vous là?

- Je suis venue vous chercher.

- Et si je ne veux pas revenir avec vous?

- Je ne vous donne pas le choix. J'ai promis a Draco de m'occuper de vous. Et je vais tenir ma promesse.

- Il n'a pas tenu les siennes, lui...

Elle se recroquevilla.

- Draco vous aimait plus que tout. Il me l'a dit. Il m'a également confié quelque chose pour vous. De plus tout le monde vous attend, vous manquez a tous.

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire.

- Que vais-je devenir? J'ai tout perdu.

- Je veillerais sur vous.

- C'est une promesse?

- C'est une promesse.

* * *

_Tadamm !_  
_Alors, ca vous a plu? Je l'espere . Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, pas ce weekend, mais surement dans le courant de la semaine qui arrive._

Bandimon (définition de l'Encyclopédie d'Harry Potter ) : Amas de moisissures dotée d'une paire d'yeux. Une invasion de Bandimons peut détruire une maison, car leurs sécrétions font pourrir les fondations. Ces mêmes sécrétions diluées entrent cependant dans la composition de certains détergents magiques (AF).

_Cette description va très bien a Skeeter, ne trouvez vous pas ?_

_Bisous a tous _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

___Tout d'abord, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont posté une review, ca fait drôlement plaisir.  
Ce chapitre a été spécial à écrire. Hermione va devoir faire face à réalité, mais Severus sera la pour la soutenir.  
_  
_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis que Snape avait tiré Hermione de son esprit. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas autant arrangés que les proches de la jeune femme l'avaient espéré. 

Elle s'alimentait très peu, ne souriait plus et semblait constamment ailleurs. Elle ne regardait plus personne dans les yeux, ne souhaitant pas lire de la pitié dans leurs regards. La seule personne qui arrivait à la faire un peu parler était le professeur de potion.

Il passait la voir tout les soirs et restait une heure avec elle. Peu de mots, beaucoup de silence. Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais elle le remerciait de ne pas chercher à la faire parler de ce qu'elle ressentait comme le faisait les autres. Après tout, ils avaient tout deux à faire le deuil de la même personne.

Snape n'avait pas encore osé lui remettre la lettre que son filleul lui avait confiée. La jeune femme était encore trop fragile. Il préféra attendre qu'elle parle de Draco elle-même plutôt que mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

Mme Pomfresh refusait de la laisser sortir tant qu'elle ne reprenais pas au moins la moitié du poids qu'elle avait perdu. Snape avait bien remarquer qu'Hermione avait maigrie. Ses courbes commençaient a disparaître sous sa peau pâle.  
La faible de voix de la jeune femme le sorti de ses pensées.

- Je veux sortir d'ici...

- Vous savez bien pourquoi Pompom ne veux pas vous laisser partir.

- Ce n'est pas en me cloîtrant dans cette pièce que ca ira mieux.

- Vous voulez retournez dormir dans votre chambre de préfete?

Hermione esquissa ce qui sembla être un sourire. Le premier depuis près de 10 jours. Il réchauffa le coeur de Snape.

- Sur les 9 mois que j'ai dormi dans ce château cette année, j'ai du passé au maximum 9 nuits dans mon lit...

Le maître des potions compris. Elle voulait retourner dans les appartements du Préfet de Serpentard.

- Je vois.

- Personne n'y est rentré depuis que ...

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase.

- Non personne. Le directeur a pensé que vous apprécieriez que vous seule ai accès aux affaires de Draco.

- Vous le remercierez pour moi...

L'infirmière sorti à ce moment de son bureau et s'approcha de sa patiente avec une fiole mauve.

- C'est l'heure de votre potion tonifiante Miss Granger.

Hermione souffla.

- Je ne suis pas malade, arrêter de vouloir me droguer avec vos potions...

- Allons Miss Granger, il faut bien que je compense par des potions la nourriture que vous refuser d'avaler.

Snape fixa son ancienne élève. Elle avait l'air vraiment lasse de tous ça. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un peu de solitude. Il l'a comprenait que trop.

- Pompom, si je prend sur moi de surveiller Miss Granger et de lui faire boire toute les potions que vous voulez, la laisseriez vous sortir?

Hermione tourna son visage vers son ancien professeur et accrocha son regard. Aucune pitié dans les yeux d'onyx. Juste de la compréhension.

Mme Pomfresh réfléchi quelques instants.

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Allons, Pompom... cela va faire 10 jours qu'elle est ici. Laissez lui un peu de paix. Je sais très bien comment vous pouvez être quand vous n'avez qu'un seul patient sous la main.

L'infirmière sourit. Elle se souvenait très bien des nombreuses fois où elle avait du soigner l'espion après les rencontres de Mangemorts. Elle n'arrivait jamais à le garder aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait.

- Bien. Si vous me promettez de garder un oeil sur Miss Granger et vous Miss, si vous vous décidez a manger de façon convenable, je veux bien laissez sortir.

- Promis, Mme Pomfresh.

Elle rabattit les draps et tenta de se lever. Mais après avoir passé près de 10 jours allonger, ses jambes ne la soutenait plus trop. Ce fut grâce aux bras de son professeur qu'elle ne s'effondra pas.

- Pas si vite, Miss Hermione.

C'était un compromis entre eux. Depuis qu'il avait vu dans son esprit, il était devenu trop proche pour l'académique « Miss Granger » mais pas assez pour l'appeler par juste son prénom, tout comme le fait de la tutoyer. Cette limite invisible entre eux lui permettait de mieux gérer ses émotions.

- Miss Granger, attendez au moins jusqu'à demain !

- C'est hors de question que je passe une minute de plus ici.

- Bon, d'accord. Laisser moi au moins vous aider a enfiler vos robes. Severus, pouvez vous sortir s'il vous plaît.

Après avoir aider Hermione à se rasseoir sur le lit, il sortit.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ginny lui avait apporté des vêtements pour le jour de où elle pourrait sortir. Une longue jupe noir, un chemisier blanc et une nouvelle robe sombre pour remplacer celle qu'elle portait pendant la bataille. Mme Pomfresh l'aida en mettre ses vêtements et à coiffer ses longs cheveux en une tresse qu'elle ramena sur son épaule gauche.

L'infirmière lui pris le bras pour la conduire jusqu'à la porte. Snape était là à l'attendre. Elle regarda la jeune femme.

- Si il y a quoi que ce soit, appeler un elfe de maison pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Et au cas où, prenez cette potion de sommeil sans rêves avec vous.

Hermione prit le flacon.

- C'est tout?

- Ce sera tout, oui. Mais passez quand me voir demain.

- On verra...

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea lentement vers les cachots. Elle était arrivée jusqu'aux escaliers quand une voix lui demanda.

- Un peu d'aide, miss?

- Volontiers professeur.

Elle se saisi de la main qui lui était tendue et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les sous-sols du château.

Ils passèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune des verts et argent, tournèrent à gauche et s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait qui gardait les appartements du Préfet de Serpentard. La naïade du tableau reconnu de suite la préfete en chef.

- Oh, Hermione, je suis si contente de vous revoir.

- Bonsoir Alisandre.

- J'ai appris ce qui est arriver à Draco... je vous..

- C'est bon, ca ira.

Elle baissa la tête.

- Je pense que ça ira maintenant professeur.

Snape comprit qu'il était de trop. Elle voulait être seule face à ses souvenirs.

- Si il y a quoi que ce soit, mes quartiers sont un peu plus loin, derrière le portrait de Salazar Serpentard. N'hésiter pas.

- Bien.

- Je passerai vous chercher demain matin à 8h pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Bonne nuit, miss.

- A vous aussi.

Il partie direction ses appartements mais jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Tout ce qu'il aperçu était le tableau se refermant sur les robes noires de la jeune femme.

---------------------------------------------------

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement.

**- Lumos!**

Toutes les lumières s'allumèrent en même temps. Rien n'avait bouger. Apparemment, les elfes de maison n'étaient pas venu depuis...

Sa cape noire brodée d'argent négligemment jetée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, son livre de métamorphose encore ouvert sur la table basse. Ils avaient réviser ensemble leur examens. Elle passa le petit salon et s'arrêta devant le bureau. Leurs cours étaient mélangés, l'encrier était ouvert et l'encre avait séché. Et à côté, la photo prise pendant la soirée de Noël. Ils étaient entrain dansés, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Elle ferma les yeux, repensant à cette soirée. Elle soupira.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle entra dans la chambre a coucher. Leur vêtements étaient encore éparpillés aux quatre coins de la chambre. Ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément la veille de ... Elle se saisi de la chemise qui avait atterri sur la commode et la porta à son visage. Elle dégageait encore ce subtil mélange de lui et de l'eau de toilette hors de prix qu'il portait. Elle avança jusqu'au lit et s'accrocha au barreau du baldaquin. Le lit était encore défait. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux et son regard s'arrêta sur le chevet de droite. _Les_ _Grandes Espérances_. Elle avait tenté de le lire mais Draco ne lui avait jamais laisser de temps.

___Flash Back_

___Hermione est allongée dans le lit au rideaux vert. Elle est captivée par le livre qu'elle tient entre ses main, Les Grandes Espérance, de Dickens._

___Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco, en serviette, sort de la salle de bain et s'assit sur le lit._

___- Chérie, qu'est ce que tu fais?_

___Elle lève un sourcil et regarde son compagnon._

___- Comme tu peux le voir, je lis._

___Draco se saisi du livre et approche ses lèvres de la jeune femme._

___- J'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant à te proposer._

___Fin du Flash Back _

Ses yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes.

- Une douche me fera du bien.

Elle se saisi de la chemise qu'elle avait posé a côté d'elle et passe dans la salle de bain. Elle posa le vertement sur le bord de la baignoire et rentra dans la cabine douche accolé à cette dernière. Elle resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, laissant la tension quitter ses muscles. Elle sortit et se sécha sommairement avant d'enfiler la chemise blanche. Elle avança jusqu'au lavabo en se tamponnant le visage. Elle posa son regard sur son reflet mais se n'est pas ses yeux terne qui attirèrent son attention.

___Bonne chance pr ton arithmancie, _

___jtm_

___Dray_

La vapeur de la douche avait fait réapparaître le message qu'il lui avait laisser ce matin la.

La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Elle abattit son poing de toute ses force sur la glace. La douleur qui irradiait de sa main n'était rien en comparaison de celle qui déchirait son âme. Mais, étrangement, ca lui faisait du bien. Elle passa sa main sous l'eau pour retirer les petits éclats de verre et partit dans la chambre.

_--------------------------------------------------_

Snape arriva avec 5 min d'avance devant les appartements du Préfet. Il avait pris la décision de lui donner la lettre aujourd'hui. Peut être qu'elle lui permettrait d'aller mieux. Alors qu'il s'adossait au mur en face de la naïade, celle dernière le fixa.

- Pouvez vous prévenir Miss Granger que je suis là?

- Un instant.

La naïade disparu et revint quelques instant plus tard.

- Elle ne répond pas.

Snape soupira, et au bout de 10 min, commença à s'inquiéter.

___Flach Back_

___Draco courait à perdre haleine dans le Grand Hall et manqua de percuter son parrain._

___- Eh, fait un peu attention Draco!_

___- Désolé parrain, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec McGonagall à propos d'une histoire de points retirer à Gryffondor et je suis déjà en retard._

___- Je comprend que tu court. dit le professeur avec un sourire. _

___Le jeune préfet lui rendit son sourire et s'appretait à monter les escaliers quand Snape le rappella._

___- Au faite, tu a bien déposé la liste des Serpentard autorisés pour la prochaine sortie sur mon bureau?_

___Un juron se fit entendre._

___- Je l'ai laissé sur la table basse dans mon salon..._

___- Draco..._

___- J'en ai pour un moment avec McGonagall. Passe la prendre, ce sera plus simple. Le mot de passe, c'est ..._

___Fin du Flash Back _

_-_ Aurora.

La gardienne leva un sourcil à l'énoncer du mot de passe mais pivota pour laisser passer le maître des potions.

- Miss Hermione?

Le salon était éclairer par les deux fenêtres ensorcelées. Mais aucune trace de la jeune femme. Il s'avança vers la chambre qui était ouverte, personne. Il toqua alors à la porte de la salle de bain. Aucune réponse. Elle a peut être fait une chute.

Il poussa la porte et se figea en voyant le miroir, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, ainsi que le sang dans le lavabo.

- C'est pas vrai...

Il sortit en trombe de l'appartement et couru jusqu'au grand hall où il percuta Harry.

- Potter!

- Désolé professeur mais je descendais chercher Hermione. Mme Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle l'a laisser sortir hier soir.

- En effet, mais Miss Granger n'est plus dans ses appartements. Vous n'avez pas une idée où elle aurait pu passer?

- Elle a du aller voir le lever du soleil. C'était un truc entre Draco et elle, j'ai jamais trop compris.

- Le lever du soleil?

- C'est Hermione, faut pas chercher a comprendre. Allez voir dans le parc, moi je monte à la tour d'astronomie.

--------------------------------------------------------

Elle était là, au pied du grand chêne qui bordait le lac. L'endroit qu'il avait vu dans ses souvenirs quand il était « entrer » dans sa tête. Il s'avança près d'elle sans bruit, ne voulant pas l'interrompre dans ses pensées. C'est là qu'il remarqua ma manche couverte de sang et l'état de sa main.

- J'irai chez Pompom après. C'est moins grave qu'il n'y paraît.

- Vous étiez censée m'attendre ce matin. C'est Potter qui m'a dit que je pourrai sûrement vous trouvez là.

- Je suis venue voir le lever du soleil.

- C'est ce que j'ai compris.

Seul le chant des oiseaux se fit entendre pendant quelques instants.

- Je vous ai apporter quelque chose.

Il sortit la lettre de sa poche et la tendit vers la jeune femme. Elle s'en saisit, le regard toujours accrocher au lac.

- J'ai voulu y aller ce matin, mais j'en ai pas eu le courage. Je fais une bien piètre gryffondor, n'est ce pas ?

Il leva ses yeux vers le plan d'eau et compris de quoi elle parlait. Ce n'était pas le lac qu'elle fixait depuis avant, mais le cimetière qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Les corps de ceux tomber pendant la Bataille avait été enterrés sur la terre qui les avait vue sacrifier leur vie.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un manque de courage, miss, c'est peut être trop tôt pour vous.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la lettre. Et réalisait ce que c'était.

- Pouvez vous me laissez seule, s'il vous plaît.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il se retourna et remonta vers le château.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe les mains tremblantes.

___Douce Hermione,_

___Pardon. Pardon de n'avoir pas pu tenir mes promesse, pardon de ne pas t'avoir offert   
cette vie auquel nous rêvions tant, pardon de te laissez dans ce monde empli de souffrance.  
J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour que tu sois heureuse et a présent, je suis source de ton malheur.  
J'aimerai tant pouvoir effacer ton chagrin, mon amour, si tu savais._

___Sache que tu m'as donné plus de joie en une année qu'on peut en espérer dans toute une vie.  
Si j'avais ouvert les yeux avant, j'aurais pu profité de ce bonheur bien plus longtemps. Tu as fais  
de moi l'homme que je suis devenu, et je suis heureux de m'être battu pour que ce monde soit en paix.  
Pour ce monde dans lequel tu te dois d'être heureuse.  
Ne sacrifie pas un bonheur futur au nom de nos souvenirs, ce ne serai pas juste..._

___Je sais que tu m'en veux d'être parti mais ne laisse pas cette colère contre moi te changer.  
Ne te complaint pas dans ton chagrin. Chérit les instants que nous avons partager sans   
que tu te renferme sur eux. Reste la jeune femme généreuse et pleine de vitalité dont  
je suis tombé amoureux, celle qui m'a fait vivre tant de magnifique choses.  
Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie, tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher. Tu as encore  
tellement à faire et à offrir que ce serai cruel de le refuser à ce monde qui a tant besoin  
de gens comme toi pour le reconstruire. _

___Nous avons vécu tellement de beaux moment ensemble, et sache que je veillerai de la-haut  
sur toi pour que tu en vive d'autre.  
Réalise tes rêves et profite de la vie. Ce serai le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrai me faire._

___Avec tout mon amour,_

___Draco_

Sur un second parchemin était scotché une petite clé en or avec ses simples mots_ : __Carpe diem._

C'est les yeux remplis de larmes mais brillants d'une volonté nouvelle qu'elle remonta au château, rejoindre ceux qui comptait pour elle.

* * *

___Alors, ca vous plaît ? je l'espère._

___Je me laisse 3 jours de tranquillité avant de commencer l'écriture du prochain chapitre, mais j'ai déjà le plan en tête.  
Ce prochain chapitre verra un tournant dans les rapports entre l'ancien espion et la jeune femme qui doit se reconstruire.  
Il fera enfin face a lui même et à ses sentiments._

___A bientôt , bisous a tous  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous_

_Tout d'abord, merci à Larme d'Ange pour son petit mot, ca m'a fait drôlement plaisir._

_Ensuite, oui, je sais, je me suis fait désirée. J'avais toutes les idées en tête mais j'avais du mal à les posée sur "papier". Je voulais allé au plus profond des sentiments des personnages, en particulier ceux de Severus, et cela à pris plus de temps que prévue. Et j'ai longuement hésité a propos d'un passage que je vais finalement mettre dans un des prochain chapitre. Lequel je sais pas, mais ce passage me tient a coeur, alors il sera dans cette fic. NA._

_Donc j'ai buché comme une folle sur ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Hermione ne croisa personne en entrant dans le château. Elle décida de se rendre tout d'abord a l'infirmerie pour soigner sa main, comme elle l'avait promis a son professeur. 

Snape. Heureusement qu'il était là. _Harry et Ron me jetterai un sort si ils m'entendaient dire cela... _N'empêche, depuis quelques mois, il avait changer par rapport à elle. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il était devenu... presque gentil. Non, pas presque. Il était devenu gentil. Plus de remarque sarcastique sur son je-sais-toutisme ni sur le fait qu'elle était une rouge et or. Draco avait du lui parler. C'est en pensant a Draco qu'elle passa les portes de l'infirmerie.

- Ah Miss Granger! Je me demandais si vous alliez passer.

- Bonjour Mme Pomfresh. En faite, j'ai eu un petit problème tôt ce matin.

Elle lui tendit sa main écorchée qui tirai vers le bleu.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

- J'ai trébuché dans la salle de bain en sortant de la douche.

L'infirmière la regarda d'un air septique.

- En sortant de la douche...

- Oui.

Elle examina la main, plia les doigts, ce qui provoqua un grognement de la part de sa jeune patiente.

- Ça n'a pas l'air cassé mais vous avez sûrement un ou deux os fêlés.

Elle sorti sa baguette et la pointa a bout portant sur la pomme de la main blessée. Elle murmura une incantation et un halo bleu enveloppa la blessure. C'était étrange. Hermione avait l'impression qu'un minuscule courant d'eau parcourait ses doigts.

- Et voilà, c'est fini.

En effet, Hermione pouvait a nouveau plié ses doigts sans aucun mal. L'infirmière disparu et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit pot.

- Voici un onguent pour les coupures et les ecchymoses. 2 fois par jours pendent 2 jours et tout sera réglé.

- Merci Mme. Répondit la jeune femme en se saisissant de l'onguent.

- Et a l'avenir, faite attention en sortant de la douche.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et quitta l'infirmerie en souhaitant une bonne journée a l'occupante des lieux.

Elle descendit dans ses appartements pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtements.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Snape était dans ses quartiers, assis dans son canapé, à penser à Hermione et à la lettre qu'il lui avait remis. Il espérait que les derniers mots de son filleul a la jeune femme lui permettent d'aller de l'avant. Bien sur, cela ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, il le savait très bien. Mais il désirait tant la voir sourire a nouveau. La souffrance qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait pénétré l'esprit de la jeune femme, personne ne devrait avoir a vivre avec. La voir si fragile et si perdue l'avait retourné. Il se devait de la protéger, et pas seulement parce qu'il en avait fait la promesse a Draco. Il le sentait au fond de lui même. Sa le dérangeait d'ailleurs. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas de genre a se soucier des autres, mais avec elle, s'était différant. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, des coups a la porte le firent sursauté._ Si c'est Dumbledore, je l'expédie au fond du _lac.

- Entré!

C'était pire que le vieux directeur. Potter. Ce morveux de Potter.

- Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici, Potter?

- Vous avez trouvé Hermione?

- Au bord du lac.

- Ah d'accord. Elle y est encore?

- Comment voulez vous que je le sache? J'en ai aucune idée! Allez voir par vous même, Potter, ca me fera de l'air.

Harry ne répondit rien et préféra tourner les talons devant la mauvaise humeur du serpentard.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A l'heure du repas, la quasi totalité des habitants du château était attablé dans la Grande Salle. Snape avait fait en sorte de se retrouver à l'opposé de Potter et a bonne distance du directeur. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que ce dernier s'amuse à ses dépens. Alors que Lupin lui parlait qu'un article sur la potion Tue-Loup qu'il avait lu dans la Gazette, la grande porte s'ouvrit sur l'ancienne préfete-en-chef.

Vêtue d'une simple robe noire à bretelle s'arrêtant aux genoux et un chemisier ouvert de la même couleur, Hermione s'avança vers l'unique table de la pièce. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux et légèrement maquillé ses yeux pour atténuer ses cernes.

- Ah, Miss Granger, je suis heureux de vous voir vous joindre a nous.

Le directeur la regardait avec gentillesse. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et, a la surprise des ses amis, se dirigea vers le maître des potions. Ce dernier se leva et tira la chaise a ses côtés pour que la jeune femme prenne place. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et commença son déjeuner.

* * *

Snape avait passé son après-midi sur la potion Tue-Loup pour tester les modifications dont Lupin lui avait parler. Il était à présent 22h passé. La potion devait posé 15 min avant l'ajout des ingrédients suivant, cela lui laissait le temps de soufflé un peu. Il repensa a la scène de ce midi quand Hermione avait refusé l'invitation du jeune Weasley a venir au Terrier. 

_Flash Back_

_- Non Ron, je préfère rester ici... enfin, si c'est possible?_

_Elle se tourna vers le directeur._

_- Miss Granger, vous êtes ici chez vous. Restez aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez._

_- Merci Professeur._

_Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant._

_- Mais Mione, tu vas pas rester toute seule ici? Viens avec nous!_

_- Qui te dit que je serai toute seule ici? Tu n'es pas le centre de l'univers Ronald._

_Elle quitta la Grande Salle, suivie quelques secondes après par Ginny._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Ah, la tête qu'avait fait Weasley a ce moment là... Snape jubilait encore. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par 2 coups frappés à sa porte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil a sa pendule avant d'aller ouvrir. A cette heure ci, c'était sûrement Dumbledore qui devait s'ennuyer dans son bureau. Il avait tort.

- Bonsoir professeur. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère?

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à elle.

Il se recula pour la laisser passé. Elle semblait moins morose que ce matin. Quelque chose avait changé en elle. Alors qu'il la détaillait, elle remarqua le chaudron sur le feu.

- Excusez moi, vous êtes en train de brasser. Je vais vous laissez.

- Non, non, restez, je vous en prie. J'essayais de nouvelles combinaisons pour la Tue-Loup.

- Vous voulez modifier la Tue-Loup?

- Lupin a trouver un article parlant des avancés d'un maître en potion dans l'Europe de l'Est. Il m'a demandé mon avis et si cela pourrai apporter des changements bénéfiques. Alors je fais des tests.

Hermione avait toujours eu une passion pour « l'art » des potions. Snape avait bien remarqué son intérêt pour cette matière souvent détesté par les élèves de Poudlard.

- Voulez vous m'assister sur ces tests?

-------------------------------------

Cela faisait 1h qu'ils étaient en tête à tête, séparés par la multitude d'ingrédients qui composaient la potion Tue-Loup. Aucun mot n'ayant pas de rapport avec leur travail n'était venu perturbé le silence. Mais il se sentait bien. Juste de savoir qu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui avait une vertu apaisante. Bien loin était l'époque où la seule vu de la gryffondor l'irritait au plus haut point. Alors qu'il tournait la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, le son de la lame hachant les feuilles de Passiflore s'arrête soudainement. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme en face de lui. Cette dernière semblait chercher ses mots.

- Je... voulais vous remercier...

Il leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Elle baisa les yeux et repris sa tache. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il se saisi de sa baguette et jeta un sort de stase sur sa potion. Rassemblant tout son courage, il avance sa main et la posa sur celle d'Hermione qui tenait le couteau.

- Une tasse de thé ?

Elle acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

-------------------------

Hermione était assise sur le canapé, les yeux perdu dans les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre devant elle. Ce fut le retour de Snape avec un plateau entre les mains qui la ramena a la réalité. Il n'osa pas s'installer près d'elle et préféra le fauteuil, néanmoins assez proche d'elle. Il lui tendit une tasse de thé et un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. C'est le maître des potions qui le brisa au bout de quelques minutes.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier...

Elle accrocha son regard.

- Au contraire, professeur. Vous avez tellement fait pour moi, sans compter se que vous avez fait pour mes amis.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Si, ca représente beaucoup. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je me serai recroquevillé sur moi même, j'aurai abandonné les gens qui me sont chers. Draco ne l'aurait pas voulu.

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait son nom depuis la Grande Bataille.

- Il voulait le meilleur pour moi, et que je donne le meilleur de moi-même. Mais surtout, il voulait que je sois heureuse.

Elle sortie la lettre de sa poche et la serra dans ses mains.

- Il dit que j'ai encore droit au bonheur, et qu'il veillera sur moi. Il veut que je sois heureuse, même sans lui...

Snape ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Il avait devant lui une jeune femme déchirée entre un souvenir et un avenir. Il voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de fondre en larmes. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas encore vue pleurer depuis la mort de Draco. Sans même réfléchir, il quitta son fauteuil pour le canapé et attira la jeune femme dans ses bras. A ce moment, les barrières qui retenait ses larmes céda et Hermione s'effondra en pleurs contre le torse du maître.

- Il me manque tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché une partie de moi. C'est si dur de continuer sans lui.

- Sshhuutt... je sais que vous y arriverez. Ce sera long mais vous avez le temps.

Il restèrent un long moment comme ca, jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent. Elle se dégagea des bras qui l'avait soutenu et essuya ses joues d'un revers de main.

- Je suis désolée...

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, c'est normal que vous craquiez, c'est même nécessaire.

Il lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Merci professeur.

- Severus. S'il vous plaît.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Il se fait tard, je vais vous laisser.

Elle se leva et il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Elle fit un pas dans le couloir et se tourna vers lui.

- Bonne nuit, Severus.

- A vous aussi, Miss Hermione.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Plus de « miss ». S'il vous plaît.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Une fois la porte fermer, il se laissa glisser contre elle jusqu'à être assis sur le sol froid des cachots.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Elle va me rendre fou...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Il eu un mal fou a trouver le sommeil cette nuit là et s'endormit finalement peu avant les premières lueurs de l'aube. Quand il arriva à 10h dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, la table était vide de tout occupant, à l'exception du directeur. Ce dernier regardait son maître de potions avec une drôle d'étincelle dans les yeux et un sourire sur les lèvres. Snape, s'en rendant compte, hésita un moment avant de prendre place aux côtés de son supérieur.

- Bonjour Severus. Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Monsieur le directeur. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil la nuit dernière mais apparemment c'est votre cas aussi étant donné que vous êtes ici à cette heure tardive pour un petit déjeuner.

- Non, non, j'ai dormi de tout mon soûl.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous fichez là?

- Je vous attendait.

Snape avait 2 choix selon lui: prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfermer dans son labo ou bien ignorer le vieux fou qui se trouvait a côtés de lui.

- Ça ne servirai a rien de me quitter, Severus, vous en avez conscience.

- Je déteste quand vous farfouiller dans mon esprit...

- Oh, c'était juste un petit coup d'oeil. Alors, comment c'est passé votre soirée?

- Vous le savez très bien! Vous savez tout ce qui ce passe dans cette école!

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais je n'ai pas encore la capacité de voir ce qu'il se passe dans les coeur de ses habitants.

- Manquerai plus que ca...

- Bien qu'il m'est facile de voir que tu es chambouler par quelque chose. Ou plutôt par quelqu'un.

Snape lui lança son regard le plus noir qu'il adressait habituellement au Garçon-qui-à-sauver-le-monde.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Ce sont **mes** affaires, pas les vôtres!

- Voyons, Severus, tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur. Après tout les sacrifices que tu as fait pour la survie du monde, tu as le droit d'être heureux.

- Je vous répète que ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Il fini son café d'un trait et quitta la table. Avant qu'il ai passé les portes, le directeur l'interpella une dernière fois.

- Si tu veux en parler, Severus, tu sais où me trouver. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

_Merci Albus. _

----------------------------------------------

Hermione s'était à nouveau levée tôt ce matin là pour pouvoir profiter de la douceur des premiers rayons de soleil. Elle pensa à sa soirée. Cela lui avait fait du bien de se confier au professeur... à Severus. Elle se sentait mieux. Elle savait que cela prendra du temps pour être en paix avec elle même, mais elle avait enfin accepté. Il était mort et elle encore en vie. Elle se devait de chérir cette vie pour laquelle il s'est battu. Elle leva les yeux vers le lac et regarda les tombes qui s'alignaient de l'autre côté. Draco était là bas. Mais c'était encore trop tôt. Elle sortie la lettre de sa poche et se saisit de la petite clé.

- Il faut que j'aille a Londres.

Elle essuya la larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue et rentra au château. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

----------------------------

Snape n'était pas sorti de ses quartiers ni pour déjeuner, ni pour souper. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que l'autre vieux fou s'amuse a fouiner dans sa tête et ensuite parce qu'Hermione sera sûrement présente. Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, il ne savait plus trop comment réagir par rapport a la jeune femme. Dumbledore avait raison, elle l'avait totalement chamboulé. Quand il avait senti qu'elle était au bord des larmes, il avait été comme attirée vers elle. Quelque chose au fond de lui avait envie de faire disparaître cette souffrance et il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait promis a son filleul de veiller sur elle, et il avait réitéré cette promesse a la jeune femme quand il l'avait tirer de son esprit, mais a présent, il avait envie de faire bien plus que veiller sur elle. _Severus, calme toi! Arrête de penser a elle comme ca! Prend une douche bien froide et va te coucher! _

Il était près d'1 heure du matin quand Snape abandonna sa vaine tentative de trouver le sommeil. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et passa ses mains sur son visage. Elle le hantais jusqu'à dans son lit. Il se leva, enfila son pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, et sortie de ses quartiers pour aller s'aérer un peu l'esprit. Il passa devant le portrait d'Alisandre qui gardait les appartements d'Hermione, s'arrêta quelques instants et repris son chemin.

Cela fais presque 2h qu'il parcourait les couloirs de l'école. Ces pas l'avaient mené au 7eme étage, à l'entrée de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, la tours d'astronomie.

----------------------

Elle était là, à cheval sur le parapet, adossée contre un des créneau, un genou ramener vers elle et l'autre jambe pendant dans le vide. Vêtue d'une nuisette verte pâle et ses épaules couverte par une chemise d'homme, elle baladait son regard sur le paysage éclairé par les rayons de lune. Ses longues boucles brune tombaient en cascade dans son dos jusqu'au dessus de ses reins. On aurait dit une apparition.

Elle n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée du maître des potions. Ce dernier était figé devant l'image que renvoyait la jeune femme. Si proche mais tellement inaccessible. Après l'avoir observé pendant plusieurs minutes, il annonça sa présence d'un raclement de gorge. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui mais se radoucie en voyant qui était le nouvel arrivant et lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Bonsoir Severus.

C'était comme si son coeur venait exploser.

- Bonsoir Hermione.

Il se rapprocha a son tour du parapet et s'accouda a ce dernier. Elle parla la première.

- Insomnie?

- Oui._Si tu en connaissait la cause... _

- Moi aussi. J'ai trop de chose dans la tête.

- Et la potion que Pompom vous a remis avant de quitter l'infirmerie?

- Elle m'a fait ingurgiter plus de ses mixtures en 10 jours que pendant toute ma scolarité, alors c'est hors de question que je continue. Et ce n'est pas en bloquant mes rêves que tout ira mieux, au contraire.

C'est vrai, les rêves sont le moyen qu'a notre esprit de se décharger de tout les doutes, les peines, les souffrances, que nous emmagasinons dans la journée. Si on bloque trop souvent les rêves, l'esprit doit trouver un autre moyen de se décharger, et cela peut devenir dangereux.

Seul le son de la brise contre les tuiles du toit de la tour se fit entendre pendant quelques instants.

- Il... il faudrait que je me rende a Londres...

Son regard quitta les lumières de Pré-au-Lard qui brillaient au loin et se posèrent sur la jeune femme. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose de lui. Elle continua.

- La lettre que Draco m'a écrite... elle était accompagnée une petite clé doré...gravée du numéro 715...

- Vous savez ce que ca signifie?

Elle secoua la tête.

- C'est une clé de Gringotts.

- Une clé de coffre?

- Et pas n'importe lequel. 715, c'est l'un des coffres de haute sécurité enfui très profondément en dessous de la banque. Toutes les anciennes familles sorcières en possèdent un.

Hermione fixa Severus avec étonnement. Elle semblait suivre le raisonnement de son ancien professeur.

- C'est le coffre des Malfoy...

- Je crois que vous êtes a présent a la tête d'une des plus grandes fortune du monde sorcier.

Hermione se redressa.

- Je n'en veut pas!

- Draco voulait vous mettre à l'abri du besoin, c'est tout a fait normal. Vous avez maintenant la possibilité de faire ce que vous voulez. Profiter de cela pour mener a bien les projets qui vous sont chers.

- Je ne me servirai pas de cette argent.

C'était simple et clair. Elle se retourna a la contemplation du paysage.

- Je dois également me rendre a Londres prochainement.

La voix légèrement rauque de Severus la sortie de sa contemplation.

- On pourrait y aller ensemble.

Il avait compris ce qu'elle hésitait à lui demander.

- Oui, ce serai bien.

Elle descendit du parapet et s'apprêtait a quitter la terrasse. Il regardait toujours au loin. Elle s'arrêta derrière lui et posa doucement une main sur l'une de ses épaules.

- Merci, Severus. Et bonne nuit.

Il lui répondit un hochement de tête et elle quitta la tour.

Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait fermé les yeux au contact de la fine main sur son épaule pour savourer l'instant. Il était comme parcouru par une douce sensation de bien être. Comme si la vie reprenait le dessus dans ce corps si longtemps éteint. Il n'avait pas fait confiance a sa voix pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit en retour, il était trop chambouler pour que se soit intelligible. Tout ce qu'il désirait a l'instant, c'était que ce contact ne se soit pas rompu.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il devait se rendre a l'évidence: il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Vous devez vous dire : Ahhhhhhhhh, il s'est enfin rendu compte de ce qu'on a remarquer depuis le premier chapitre._

_Mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais... Maintenant, faut voir ce qu'il va faire..._

_Dans l'attente de vos commentaires,_

_Bisous, Tam-chan _


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour chers lecteurs  
_

_Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse Année 2008, que tous vos voeux se réalisent et tout le bonheur qui va avec.  
Je sais, je me suis fais désirée pour ce chapitre, mais bon, c'était les fêtes et j'ai été un peu beaucoup occupé ;)_

_Donc, roulement de tambour...  
Voici le chapitre 5 !  
Beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire malgrès quelques difficultés._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas de page._

* * *

Hermione était dans sa salle de bain. Aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée, elle se rendait à Londres en compagnie de Severus. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il lui avait proposé de s'y rendre ensemble. Elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir qu'elle avait quelques jour plutôt démoli à coup de poing et qui avait été réparé par les elfes de maison. Elle avait l'air vraiment fatigué.  
Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'infirmerie, elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil, en proie aux cauchemars.. Et elle se refusait d'absorber cette foutu potion de sommeil sans rêves. _Je finirai cinglée à force de les refouler. _Elle examina les cernes qui pointaient sous ses yeux. _Quoique, je mourrai de fatigue avant de devenir folle..._  
Elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Même la longue douche qu'elle venait de prendre ne l'avait pas réveillé complètement. Elle se maquilla pour se donner bonne mine et surtout effacer les poches violettes qu'elle avait sous ses yeux, puis monta ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et quitta la salle d'eau.  
Arrivée dans le salon, elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge. 8h30. Le petit déjeuner allait être servi dans la grande Salle. Elle enfila ses longues robes sombres, prit la cape noire brodée d'argent posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé et sortie de ses appartements. 

------------------------------

Assis seul à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore était pensif. Il se passait des choses drôlement intéressantes dans son école depuis quelques temps. En particuliers à son maître des potions. Il sourit à la pensée de se dernier. Severus l'avait délibérément évité depuis 3 jours. Depuis qu'il s'était retrouver au milieu de la nuit avec une certaine jeune femme au sommet d'une certaine tour. Le directeur avait hâte de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui.  
C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle.  
Elle s'installa aux côtés du directeur.

- Bonjour, professeur.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger. Vous êtes bien matinale aujourd'hui.

- Pas plus que les autres jours, professeur. À la différence qu'aujourd'hui, je dois me rendre à Londres.

- À Londres? Des affaires à régler?

- En effet. Autant du côté sorcier que moldu.

- Vos amis vous accompagnent?

- Sev.. le professeur Snape vient avec moi.

Sourire du Directeur.

- Ce cher Severus...

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le maître des potions.

- Quand on parle du loup...

Severus hésita entre s'avancer pour rejoindre Hermione et s'enfuir avant que le directeur ai fourrer son nez là où il ne le devait pas. Finalement, il alla s'asseoir auprès des deux autres occupants.

- Bonjour M. le directeur, Miss Granger.

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Severus, qui lui répondit d'un léger hochement de tête.

- Ah, Severus, bonjour. Je viens d'apprendre de la bouche de Miss Granger que tu l'accompagnais à Londres aujourd'hui.

- Oui, en effet.

Nouveau sourire du directeur. Severus lui lança son fameux regard noir.

- D'ailleurs, il serait temps que l'on y ailles. Venez, Miss Granger.

Il se leva et tira la chaise de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- Passez une bonne journée tous les deux.

- Merci, professeur.

Ils sortirent de la pièce sous le regard amusé du directeur.

-----------------------

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers les grilles du château pour pouvoir transplaner à Londres, Severus prit la parole.

- Excusez moi pour toute à l'heure, Hermione.

- Ne vous excusez pas, je comprend.

- Le directeur a la fâcheuse tendance à se faire rapidement des idées et je ne voulais pas que vous soyez mal à l'aise.

- Moi ou vous ?

- Un peu des deux, en réalité.

Ils passèrent les grilles.

- On se retrouve devant Fleury & Bott ?

- À tout de suite.

Ils disparurent dans un « pop ».

* * *

Comme toujours, le Chemin de Traverse était bondé. Hermione apparu à quelques mètres de Severus, devant l'entrée de la célèbre librairie. 

- Alors Severus, par quoi commençons nous?

- Pour ma part, je dois me rendre chez Slug et Jiggers, chercher des ingrédients pour la modification de la Tue-loup et refaire mon stock. Et vous?

- J'ai beaucoup de chose a faire. Tout d'abord, je vais passer du côté moldu pour téléphoner. Je ne pense pas en avoir pour longtemps, je vous retrouve chez l'apothicaire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos et se dirigeait vers le mur du Chaudron Baveur.

--------------------

À peine eut elle fait quelques pas sur Charing Cross Road qu'elle s'arrêta. Cela faisait près d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas mit les pieds dans le monde moldu. Les gens marchaient à vive allure, les voitures dégageaient leur fumée pestilentielle et les pigeons roucoulaient sur les réverbères. Elle soupira, se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique la plus proche et y entra.

- Cabinet Kober, Smith & Associés, bonjour.

- Bonjour, pourrai-je parler à M Kober, s'il vous plaît? De la part d'Hermione Granger.

- Ne quitter pas s'il vous plaît.

- ...

- Allô? Miss Hermione, bonjour.

- Bonjour maître. Comment allez vous?

- Pour le mieux, miss. Et vous même?

- Ça peut aller. Je vous appelle, maître, à propos de la vente du cabinet de mes parents ainsi que de la maison.

- Oui, bien sur. J'attendais d'ailleurs de vos nouvelles. J'ai trouvé acheteurs il y a de cela plusieurs mois. J'ai fais déposer l'argent sur le compte de vos parents que vous avez gardé actif après leurs décès.

- Merci maître de vous en être occupé. Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de le faire moi même.

- Je me doute bien, miss. Andrew et Helen m'avaient parlé de votre situation scolaire, que vous ne pouviez quitter votre internat en Écosse pendant l'année. Ils étaient des amis et pas une semaine ne passe sans que je pense a eux.

- Merci de vous être occupé de tous après l'enterrement, je n'en avait pas la force.

- Allez vous rester à Londres à présent?

- Non, je suis juste de passage. J'irai voir mes parents cette après-midi et je repartirais juste après.

- N'hésiter pas à faire appel à moi pour quoi que ce soit, miss.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir, maître.

- Au revoir, Miss Hermione.

Elle raccrocha et ferma les yeux. C'était terminé. Elle ne faisait définitivement plus partie de ce monde. Elle venait de quitter tout ce qui l'y raccrochait. Elle sortie de la cabine, erra quelques minutes dans la rue et retourna vers le Chaudron Baveur.

-----------------------

Chez Slug et Jiggers, Severus passait d'allée en allée, plusieurs listes à la main. Comme chaque année, les cornichons dé-cerébrés qui lui servaient d'élèves avaient gaspillés ses précieux ingrédients et il devait refaire tout le stock. Il allait en avoir pour une fortune. Il sourit à la vision de Dumbledore recevant la facture de l'apothicaire.

Alors qu'il était penché au-dessus d'un tiroir rempli de scarabées égyptiens, une voix chuchota près de son oreille.

- On trouve son bonheur?

Il se retourna vivement. Hermione le regardait avec un léger sourire moqueur.

- Hermione! Ne me refaites jamais ça!

Son sourire s'accentua.

- Je vous ai fait peur, Severus?

- On ne se glisse pas derrière les gens pendant qu'ils sélectionnent des ingrédients, c'est tout.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Il lui lança un regard septique.

- Vous ne me croyez pas capable?

- Je suis plutôt du genre exigent dès qu'il s'agit de potion.

- Vous êtes exigent pour tout.

- C'est une critique?

- Non, un fait.

Il la jaugea du regard.

- Bon, puisque vous y tenez, voici.

Il lui tendit la moitié des feuilles qu'il avait à la main.

- Ce sont les ingrédients qu'il faut renouveler pour le stock de l'école et leur proportions exactes à prendre. Soyez rigoureuse.

- Je suis toujours rigoureuse.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le début de la première liste et disparue dans les allées du magasin.

-----

Après plus d'une demi-heure de recherche et sélection, Severus la trouva devant une caisse de peaux de serpents. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion. Il se pencha au-dessus de la caisse.

- Serpents du Cap. Polynectar. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir noté sur les listes.

- Ce n'est pas de cas en effet. Mais cela m'a rappelé des souvenirs.

- Des souvenirs?

- Oui. Mais changeons de sujet.

- Au contraire, ils m'ont l'air intéressant, ces souvenirs.

- Vous n'aimeriez pas que je vous les raconte.

- Cela aurait il un rapport avec moi?

- D'après vous, comment une élève à peine âgée de 13 ans a t-elle pu se fournir en ingrédients pour brasser elle-même un Polynectar?

Il la regarda fixement pendant quelques minutes sans dire un mot.

- Vous êtes en colère contre moi?

- A vrai dire, j'hésite entre deux sentiments. Le premier, la colère, pour avoir commis un vol dans ma réserve, qui je pense, a eu lieu pendant que Potter mettait le chaos dans la salle de classe, et l'admiration pour avoir réussi à brasser une potion si compliquée à cet âge.

- Je pense qu'il y a prescription pour le vol à présent.

Il lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Mais où avez vous prise la recette? Elle se trouve dans Potions de Grands Pouvoirs.

- J'ai « emprunté » le livre à la bibliothèque.

- Vous êtes allez dans la Réserve ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Hermione...

- C'est bon, c'est du passé. Avez vous fini de compléter votre partie de la liste?

- Les derniers ingrédients doivent être demandés au comptoir. Et vous?

- J'ai encore quelques petites choses a prendre. J'y retourne.

Severus la regarda s'enfoncer entre les étagères chargées d'ingrédients. Elle arrivera toujours à le surprendre. Il en découvrait tout les jours un peu plus sur elle et à chaque fois, il aimait ce qu'il apprenait. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'apothicaire Slug en personne.

- Ah, maître Snape. Je suis content de vous voir.

- M. Slug.

- Vous venez renouveler les stocks de Poudlard ou pour votre usage personnel?

- Les deux à vrai dire. J'ai d'ailleurs quelques produits à vous demander en personne.

- Très bien, suivez moi.

-----------------

Quand Severus et Slug revinrent dans la boutique, ils trouvèrent Hermione accoudée au comptoir, une trentaine de sachets en papier alignés devant elle.

- Bonjour Miss, puis-je vous aider?

Devant le sourire plus que aimable que faisait l'apothicaire, Severus lui lança un regard noir.

- Elle est avec moi, Slug.

- Vous avez décidé de prendre une apprentie? Très bonne idée.

- Non, ce n'est pas mon apprentie. Bon, comptabiliser tout les articles et envoyer la facture à l'école, comme d'habitude.

Après avoir rangé les sachets en papiers dans un sac magique, ils quittèrent le magasin.  
Il était près de 11h.

- Je... il faut que je passe à Gringotts pour cette histoire de clé...

- Allons y, Hermione.

Il l'a sentait tendue à l'idée d'aller à la banque des sorciers. C'était compréhensible après tout.

Arrivés devant l'immense immeuble de marbre blanc, Hermione ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup avant d'y pénétrer.

---------------

La Guerre qui venait de prendre fin n'avait apparemment eu aucune incidence sur les Gobelins. Ils étaient toujours pareil à eux même, derrière leurs pupitres, à comptabiliser l'argent du monde sorcier. Elle s'avança vers l'un des « guichet » libre et attendit que le gobelin qui l'occupait se rende compte de sa présence. Au bout de quelques instants, ce dernier leva les yeux sur elle.

- Que voulez vous?

- Je suis Hermione Granger et je dési..

A peine eu t-elle prononcé son nom que le gobelin en face d'elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Hermione Granger? Excuser moi miss, je cours chercher le directeur!

Il sauta à terre et disparu de la vue de la jeune femme. Étonnée, elle se tourna vers Severus.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

Severus semblait aussi étonné qu'elle.

- Miss Granger ?

Deux gobelins arrivèrent vers elle au pas de course. L'un était le guichetier, l'autre devait sûrement être le directeur de Gringotts.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Bogsep, le directeur de cet établissement.

Jamais Hermione n'avait vu un gobelin aussi aimable. Cela cachait quelque chose.

- Je viens vous voir à propos de...

- M. Malfoy m'a prévenu et m'a laissé ses instructions. J'ai appris ce qui lui ai arrivé, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je vous conduit à votre coffre?

- Non, justement, je ne veux pas toucher à ce coffre. Par contre, j'aimerai bien accéder au mien, celui qui est à mon nom depuis un certain temps et qui porte le numéro 4275.

- Bien, miss. Mais je dois tout de même vous faire signer des papiers relatifs au coffre 715.

- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, allons y.

Elle se tourna vers Severus.

- Je vous attend ici, Hermione.

Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et suivit le directeur de Gringotts jusqu'à son bureau.

La pièces ne comportait aucune fenêtre et était éclairé par de multiples bougies. Bogsep l'invita à prendre place dans un des deux grands fauteuils de style victorien et s'installa à son tour à son bureau. Il sorti un épais dossier d'un des tiroirs et se mit à le feuilleter.

- Bien. Alors... voilà. Je soussigné Draco Cygnus Malfoy, donne ta totale disposition de mon coffre blabla... à Hermione Jean Granger. Blabla...mes avoirs ...blabla ...

- Blabla?? Venez en aux faits.

- Signer là, là et encore ici.

Elle se saisit de la plume que le gobelin lui tendait et signa les feuilles qu'il lui pressentait.

- D'après le journal comptable de Crutz, le gobelin affilié à votre nouveau coffre, vous êtes à la tête d'environs 185 millions de galions, hors actions boursières.

- Pardon? Vous avez dit combien?

- 185 millions.

Hermione pâlit. 185 millions de galions, cela faisait combien en livres?

- Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une approximation.

------------------------------------------

Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes d'Hermione avait suivit le directeur de Gringotts dans son bureau. Severus était passé à son coffre pour retirer de l'argent et s'était finalement adossé à un mur à l'entrée de l'établissement pour attendre la jeune femme. C'est alors qu'il vit Mme Weasley et sa fille pénétrer dans la banque. La matriarche des Weasley repéra rapidement le maître des potions.

- Severus! Je suis contente de vous voir!

- Bonjour Molly, Miss Weasley.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Comment allez vous, Severus? Et notre petite Hermione? Nous nous faisons tellement de soucis pour elle.

- Je vais pour le mieux et en se qui concerne Miss Granger, cela à l'air d'être également son cas. Vous pourrez en juger par vous même dès qu'elle sortira de son entrevu avec le directeur de la banque.

- Mione est ici?

- En effet.

C'est alors que la jeune femme en question apparue.

- Mione!

Ginny couru et sauta dans les bras de son amie. Cette dernière serra la jeune rousse.

- Gin! Je suis contente de te voir.

- Et moi donc, Mione.

Elle se retira de l'étreinte et fixa l'ancienne préfete.

- Comment vas tu? Si tu savais comme on s'inquiète pour toi.

- Ça va, je t'assure. Et Harry et Ron? Comment ca se passe au Terrier?

- Hahaha, si tu savais. Quand on est rentré, la maison était encerclée par des journalistes. Papa a du faire appelle aux Aurors pour les faire déguerpir. Harry doit regarder à deux fois avant de sortir de la maison.

- Pauvre Harry...

- Et Ron passe presque toutes ses après-midi chez Luna quand c'est pas elle qui vient.

- Tout le monde va bien alors, tant mieux.

- Tu vas bientôt venir nous voir ?

Hermione baissa la tête.

- Je ne sais pas... Je suis bien à Poudlard, j'ai dû mal à me séparer des souvenirs qui s'y rattachent.

- Pourtant tu avais prévus tellement de choses pour l'avenir, tu peux pas laisser tout tomber comme ça!

- Tout rentrera dans l'ordre, Gin, je t'inquiète pas. Il me faut juste du temps.

Elle regarda Severus et ajouta en souriant.

- De toute façon, je pense qu'un jour ou l'autre, les habitants du château en auront marre de moi et me ficheront à la porte.

Severus répondit à son sourire. _Le jour où j'en aurais marre de toi n'est pas prêt d'arriver. _

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, Mrs Weasley devant rentrer pour s'occuper de toute sa maisonnée.

Severus se tourna vers Hermione.

- Vous devez encore voir quelque chose à Londres ou nous pouvons rentrer au château ?

- Je.. j'ai prévu d'aller voir mes parents cette après-midi, je ne m'y suis pas rendue depuis leurs enterrement l'été dernier. Mais vous pouvez rentrer si vous le souhaité.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne vais pas vous laisser seule à Londres. Sortons d'ici et trouvons nous un endroit pour déjeuner, on ne va pas faire le pied de grue devant la banque.

Elle lui sourit

- Bonne idée.

-------------------------------

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant près de la boutique d'Ollivender et prirent place dans un coin à l'écart. Alors qu'Hermione fixait le vide, Severus la sortie de ses pensées.

- Vous êtes avec moi, Hermione?

- Quoi? Pardon, excusez moi, j'étais ailleurs. Vous disiez?

- Vous avez l'air de plus en plus fatigué ces derniers jours.

- J'ai toujours ces insomnies dont je vous ai parlé l'autre soir.

- Insomnies ou cauchemars?

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

- Comment le savez vous?

- Cela aurait été de l'insomnie, vous auriez prit une potion de sommeil. Mais étant donné que vous refusez l'absorber les « mixtures » comme vous dites, de Pompom, c'est que ce sont des cauchemars et que vous ne voulez pas les bloquer. Ce qui n'est pas insensé d'un côté.

- Raisonnement exact.

- Néanmoins, vous allez tomber de fatigue avant que quelconque potion vous ai fait perdre la raison.

- C'est le dilemme auquel je faisais face devant mon miroir ce matin : la folie ou la mort?

- Hermione...

- Vous connaissez ma position sur les potions de Mme Pomfresh, vous la partager d'ailleurs.

Un serveur vint les interrompre pour prendre leur commande. Severus en profita pour changer de sujet, ne souhaitant pas énerver la jeune femme.

- Je suppose que Miss Weasley vous a donné des nouvelles de ce morveux de Potter.

- Il s'appelle Harry, et ne le traiter pas de ...

Elle s'interrompit et se mit à rire doucement. Severus la fixa d'un air interrogateur.

- C'est moi qui vous fait rire?

- J'ai juste eu l'impression de me retrouver face à Harry l'espace d'une seconde.

- Pardon? Vous me comparez à Potter?

- C'est juste que je devais reprendre à chaque fois Harry lorsqu'il parlait de vous en des terme... disons... peu flatteur. Et j'employais presque la même formule : On dit Professeur Snape, et ne le traite pas de ...

- Et que disais Potter à mon sujet?

- Je vous l'ai dit, des choses peu flatteur.

- Hermione...

- Severus...

Les yeux du maître des potions se rétrécirent, comme pour impressionner la jeune femme.

- Severus, ne me demander pas de trahir un ami au profit d'un autre.

Un ami. Elle le considérait comme un ami, au même titre que Potter. Cette déclaration fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Leurs commandes arrivèrent et ils commencèrent leur repas dans le silence.

- A propos de la remarque que vous avez faites à la banque tout à l'heure, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore vous met à la porte de l'école.

- Je ne suis plus élève de Poudlard, il y aura bien un moment où il faudra que je parte.

- Vous n'avez pas encore compris que vous êtes plus qu'une élève à ses yeux et à ceux des autres professeurs? Si elle le pouvais, je suis sûre que Minerva vous ferai une place à vie dans sa classe. Sinon, pensez à l'enseignement si vous ne savez que faire dans l'avenir et que vous souhaitez rester parmi nous

- Enseigner? À Poudlard?

- Où d'autre?

- On ne devient pas professeur comme ça.

- En effet, il faut être apprenti pour commencer. On ne va pas vous laissez une classe sous autorité alors que vous sortez tout juste de l'école.

- Si vous m'apprenez comment les torturer pour qu'ils ai peur de moi...

- Chacun ses méthodes d'enseignement.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et à 14h, ils quittèrent le restaurant.

- Désirez vous que je vous accompagne du côté moldu ?

- Non, excusez moi mais je préfère y aller seule.

- Ne vous excusez pas, c'est normal. Je dois passer chez Fleury et Bott de toute façon, je vous y attendrait. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra.

- Merci. A plus tard alors.

* * *

Elle se tenait, un bouquet de lys blanc à la main, devant les hautes grilles du cimetière central de Londres. Des milliers de pierres tombales s'étalaient face à elle. Cela lui prit 10 minutes pour trouver la tombe de ses parents. 

_Andrew Granger, 1955 - 1997_

_Helen Granger, née Taylor, 1956 – 1997_

_Parents aimants, amis fidèles,  
Reposez en paix._

Elle s'agenouilla devant la pierre de grès et déposa son bouquet.

------------------------

Severus avait acheter son _Mensuel des potionnistes _et le dernier essai de Samuel Forgman, le maître des potions qui avait fait les recherches sur la Tue-Loup dont Lupin lui avait parler, ainsi qu'un ouvrage sur les potions à usage médical chez Fleury et Bott. Finalement, il avait décidé d'aller attendre Hermione au Chaudron Baveur, étant donné qu'elle devait de toute façon y passer pour entrer dans le monde magique. Plus de 2 heures avaient passé depuis le départ d'Hermione, Severus était à sa 4ème tasses de thé et était entrain de lire l'article dédié à l'ellébore quand la jeune femme qui occupait ses pensées depuis quelques temps déjà entra dans l'auberge. Elle s'assit devant lui, attendant qu'il lève les yeux de son magazine. Quand il le ferma, il remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré : ses yeux étaient rouge et son maquillage avait légèrement coulé. Mais elle semblait sereine.

- Vous allez bien, Hermione?

- Je vais bien. Peut on rentrer à présent, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

Ils sortirent dans l'arrière cour de l'auberge et transplanèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard.

---------------------------------------

Hermione se hâta pour entrer dans l'école et disparue dans les cachots alors que Severus venait juste de passer les portes. A peine eu t-il poser un pied sur la première marche descendant aux sous-sol qu'une voix l'interrompis

- Ah, Severus, vous êtes finalement rentré.

Il se retourna et vit Dumbledore arriver à sa rencontre.

- M. le directeur, excusez moi mais il faut que j'aille ranger les ingrédients que j'ai rapporté.

- Oui, je m'en doute, j'ai reçu la facture en début d'après-midi. Je vous accompagne, ma présence pourrait vous être utile.

Severus baissa la tête. Il n'arrivera jamais à se débarrasser de lui.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans la pénombre des cachots, Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Vous avez passé une bonne journée à Londres ?

- Oui.

- Allons, racontez m'en plus.

- C'est hors de question.

- Faut il que je pose la question à Miss Granger? D'ailleurs, où est-elle?

- Je vous interdit d'aller importuner Hermione avec vos questions!

- Hermione ? Ce n'est plus Miss Granger ?

Severus étouffa un juron pendant que le regard du directeur semblait le passer au rayon X. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit, signe qu'il avait découvert quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Mon cher Severus, tu sais à quel point je me préoccupe de toi.

A ce moment là, Hermione arrivait en face d'eux. Elle avait apparemment changé de vêtements et avait ôté le maquillage qui avait coulé sous ses yeux. Elle tenait une rose blanche à la main.

- Miss Granger! Comment allez vous, très chère?

- Je vais bien, merci. Excusez moi mais je suis pressée.

Elle passa entre Severus et le directeur. Le maître des potion ferma les yeux. De la violette. La dernière fois qu'il avait senti ce doux parfum, c'est quand il était passé devant elle pour quitter la Grande Salle avant la Bataille. Depuis ce jour, l'effluve qui émanait de la petite fleur bleue avait déserté le château. Si elle était de retour aujourd'hui, cela signifiait que tout irai mieux à présent.

------------------------------------

Elle passa le petit portail en fer forgé qui marquait l'entrée du cimetière. Des dizaines de noms, pour la plupart de personnes qu'elle avait connu, étaient gravés sur les pierres de marbre blanc. Elle avançait fébrilement à travers les allées, à la recherche de la personne chère à son coeur. Tant de ses amis étaient tombés ce jour là. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant l'une d'entre elle.

_Draco C. Malfoy, 1980 – 1998_

_Dans nos mémoires et nos coeurs,  
A tout jamais._

- Bonjour Dray. J'ai enfin trouvé le courage de venir te voir.

Elle s'agenouilla devant la stèle et ferma les yeux. Elle devait rassembler ses mots. Tellement de choses à dire.

- Tu me manques. À chaque instant. Je cherche encore ta présence à mes côtes le matin dans notre chambre, la chaleur de ton étreinte quand je m'assoie dans le canapé.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se tût quelques instants.

- Ce n'est pas facile mais j'ai décidé de me reprendre. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça car je me détruirais à petit feu. Je veux que tu sois fier de moi là-haut. Alors je vais me lancer. Je ne sais pas dans quoi encore mais je trouverai bien. Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai beaucoup de choses à offrir à ce monde, donc je vais le faire.

Elle leva la main et fit glisser ses doigts sur la gravure du nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- On aurait été tellement heureux tous les deux... C'est injuste ce qui nous ai arrivé.

Elle resta là quelques minutes dans le silence puis se leva. Elle posa la rose blanche sur le haut de la pierre, embrassa ses doigts et déposa le baiser aux côtés de la fleur.

- Je t'aime.

Elle quitta le cimetière et rentra au château, le coeur plus léger.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu.  
Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas vraiment quelque chose d'intéressant entre Severus et Hermione mais ce chapitre était nécessaire.  
Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, courant de la semaine prochaine sûrement mais je ne promet rien.  
_

_Bisous, à bientôt,_

_Tam-chan _


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Tout d'abord je remercie latitelfemagik, gabriell, werewolfsdaughter et Celine pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que cela vous plaît. _

_Etrangement, j'ai réussi à tenir mes délai sur ce chapitre. En faite, c'est parce que j'ai eu moins de mal sur ce chapitre que sur le précédent, allez savoir pourquoi.  
Ca avance, ca avance tout doucement, mais sûrement.  
Je pense que vous allez vous poser des questions sur la fin de ce chapitre, et vous devrez attendre un ptit moment pour avoir les réponses car je ne suis pas à la maison ce weekend et depuis hier, ma fille ( 3 mois et demi) commence à faire ses dents et elle pleure beaucoup, donc, je ne suis pas souvent sur mon pc mais avec elle._  
_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez la suite largement avant la fin du mois. _

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture, à tout de suite en fin de page _

* * *

Severus sortait du bureau directorial. Dumbledore avait passé la soirée à essayer de lui tirer des informations mais sans succès. C'était sa vie privée, Dumbledore n'avait pas à savoir. Pour être honnête, Severus n'en savait pas plus. Certes, il s'était admis à lui même qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Hermione, et que cela pouvait s'apparenter à de ..._Severus, tu es amoureux d'elle.  
_

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, elle avait changé, elle **l'**avait changé.

La première fois qu'il avait ressentit autre chose que de l'exaspération à son égard, c'était l'été dernier, au square Grimmaurd.

_Flash__Back_

_Il était tard. Le soleil s'était couché il y a bien longtemps. La porte d'entrée du 12 square Grimmaurd s'ouvrit sur une forme drapée de noir. Severus revenait d'une réunion auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses Mangemorts. Il était épuisé mais devait faire son rapport à Dumbledore et aux membres éminents de l'Ordre qui s'étaient retrouvés au QG._

_Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la salle à manger où il était sûr de tomber au moins sur Maugrey, il entendit du bruit dans l'ancienne bibliothèque des Black. Il se glissa devant la porte entrouverte qui laissait s'échapper une légère lueur de bougie. Une jeune femme était recroquevillée sur l'un des fauteuil, en pleurs.  
Severus ne reconnu pas la jeune femme. Mais étrangement, il avait envie de lui venir en aide, de la soulager de sa peine. C'est alors que des voix s'élevèrent de la salle à manger.  
Il se détourna à regret de la vision que lui offrait l'être en pleurs et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.  
Dumbledore était là, entouré de Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et des parents Weasley. Ils affichaient tous un air grave, Mme Weasley se tamponnait même les yeux avec un mouchoir._

_- Ah, Severus, tu es arrivé._

_Il hocha la tête en guise de salutation et prit place autour de la table. La réunion pu reprendre.  
Severus resta quelques instants seul dans la pièce après la fin de la réunion. Hermione Granger. C'était Hermione Granger qu'il avait trouvé en pleurs dans la bibliothèque, Hermione Granger qu'il avait voulu soulager de sa peine. Il venait d'apprendre la cause des larmes de la jeune femme et de sa présence au square Grimmaurd : elle venait de perdre ses parents. Au début, il avait eu peur que ce soit les Mangemorts qui étaient à l'origine de leur décès. Mais c'était un accident de voiture qui leur avait ôté la vie. _

_Alors qu'il sortit de la salle à manger, ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque. Il avait envie de l'aider. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il entendit une voix._

_- Chutttt, ça ira Hermione..._

_Il regarda pas l'interstice et vu que quelqu'un l'avait devancer. Draco Malfoy, qui avait rejoint l'Ordre en sauvant le directeur avec Potter au début de l'été, tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras et caressait doucement ses longues boucles brunes.  
Severus détourna le regard et entra dans la cheminée pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur à Poudlard._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de ses appartements, un parfum de violette se fit sentir, de plus en plus prononcé. La propriétaire de cette douce odeur se tenait là, assise à même le sol glacé des cachots, à côté du portrait du fondateur de la maison des vert et argent.

- Hermione?

- Je vous attendais, Severus...

------------------------------------------

Severus l'amena dans son salon et la fit s'assoir dans le canapé. Il la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard avec du thé et pris place à ses côtés.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu au dîner.

- Le directeur m'a plus ou moins séquestré dans son bureau.

- La curiosité légendaire des Gryffondors...

- En effet.

Hermione prit la tasse de thé que Severus lui avait servi et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Cela faisait longtemps que vous étiez assise sur les pierres glacées du couloir?

- Pas assez longtemps pour que je tombe malade, ne vous inquiété pas. Il fallait vraiment que je vous vois.

Cette confession réchauffa le coeur du maître des potions. Elle avait envie de le voir, elle avait BESOIN de le voir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Hermione ?

- Au contraire. Ça va mieux.

Elle bu une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

- Je suis allée le voir.

Elle accrocha le regard d'onyx de son ancien professeur.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il me manquait terriblement mais que tout irai bien maintenant.

Elle se tût quelques minutes sans lâcher Severus des yeux. Ce dernier n'avait qu'une envie, poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

- Et c'est en partie grâce à vous.

Elle posa sa main sur l'un des genou du maître des potions.

- Merci pour tout Severus.

Il sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il recouvrit la main de la jeune femme avec l'une des siennes.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier.

Elle lui sourit.

- Déjà la dernière fois, vous n'avez pas voulu de mes remerciements, mais je peux vous assuré qu'ils sont mérités. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serai toujours dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, à me débattre avec mes souvenirs. Vous m'avez écouté sans me poser de questions et cela m'a fait du bien.

Elle retira sa main à la grande déception de Severus. Son regard se posa alors sur la pile de livres qui se trouvait près de la théière.

- Ce sont les livres que vous avez acheté cette après-midi?

Severus reprit ses esprits.

- Euh, oui en effet. Je voulais me renseigner sur les travaux de Samuel Forgman à propos de la Tue-Loup.

- Vous ne faisiez pas vous-même des tests?

- Oui mais autant éviter des faire les même erreurs que les autres. Je vais explorer les piste que Forgman n'a pas suivit.

- Peut être avez vous besoin d'un coup de main sur ces expériences? Il paraît que je ne suis pas trop mauvaise en potion.

Severus lui sourit.

- Votre présence serai d'une aide précieuse, Hermione.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit dans le laboratoire. Mais vers 3h du matin, Severus envoya Hermione se coucher.

- Vous savez bien que je ne dors pas, ou alors très peu.

- Même si vous ne dormez pas, aller vous allonger. On a passé la journée à marcher, il vous faut du repos.

- D'accord, je rentre.

- Et malgrès tout, prenez de la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

- On en a déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises, de cette histoire de potion.

- Une prise ne vous fera pas devenir dépendante. Vous avez besoin d'une nuit de sommeil complète.

- Vous êtes vraiment buté, Severus.

- Autant que vous, Hermione.

* * *

C'est une Hermione plus reposée que jamais qui entra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner ce matin là, le sourire aux lèvres. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Severus étaient déjà tablés, le maître des potions ayant pris soin de mettre sa collègue entre lui et le directeur. Autant éviter au maximum que ce dernier recommence le harcèlement dont Severus avait été la victime la veille. 

- Bonjour Miss Granger, venez donc vous installer à mes côtes.

- Bonjour professeurs. Volontiers M. le directeur.

Alors que le jeune femme prenait place aux côtés de Dumbledore, Severus le fixa d'un regard noir.

- Mais que vous arrive t-il Severus ?

- Rien, Minerva...

La directrice de Gryffondors ne sembla pas convaincu mais ne préféra ne pas faire de commentaire et Severus retourna à ses toasts.

- Au faite, Miss Granger, et cette journée à Londres, comment c'est elle passée?

Le serpentard tourna si rapidement sa tête vers le directeur que sa nuque produisit un craquement. McGonagall fit une grimace de compassion.

- Ce fût une très bonne journée, monsieur. J'ai pu régler toutes les affaires qu'ils me restaient à faire dans le monde moldu et j'ai appris beaucoup en matière d'ingrédients de potions en compagnie du professeur Snape.

Severus ferma les yeux en attendant le commentaire du directeur.

- Cela vous a pris apparemment du temps vos affaires du côté moldu.

- Non, j'ai juste eu un appel téléphonique à passer, que j'ai fait de suite en arrivant. Puis je suis allée voir mes parents l'après-midi.

- Mais alors, qu'avez vous fait entre les deux?

Severus rapetissait dans sa chaise. Hermione le remarqua puis répondit dans un sourire:

- Ça, c'est un secret entre le professeur Snape et moi.

Elle laissa visiblement Dumbledore sur sa faim, mais cela aurait été incorrecte que ce dernier lui en demande plus. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il demandera un complément d'information à son cher maître des potions. Information pour laquelle il devra sûrement se battre.

C'est alors qu'un petit hibou brun pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Un petit hibou surexcité qui répondait au nom de Coq. Il se posa devant Hermione en piaillant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Salut Coq, tu m'apportes des nouvelles?

Elle détacha le parchemin qui était accroché à la patte du volatile et lui jeta un bout de toast.

_Mione,_

_Gin m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vue sur le Chemin de Travers hier après-midi. Je suis vraiment content que tu ailles mieux. Je m'inquiète beaucoup à ton sujet, c'est le syndrome du grand frère qui ressort. Est ce qu'on peut venir te voir demain? Il faut que je te vois, tu me manque tellement._

_Répond vite.  
Je t'embrasse,  
Harry_

Hermione sourit aux mots de son meilleur ami. Elle fini sa tasse de thé et se leva.

- Harry aimerai savoir si c'est possible qu'il vienne demain.

- Harry est toujours le bienvenu ici, il le sait bien.

- Je vais alors de ce pas lui répondre. Bonne journée, professeur, à plus tard.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle, Coq à ses trousses.

Severus, quant à lui, essaya de sortir en catimini par la petite porte réservée à l'usage des professeurs mais la voix de Dumbledore l'arrêta.

- Ah, j'irai bien faire un tour dans le parc. Vous m'accompagnez, Severus?

- Désolé M. le directeur, mais j'ai une potion qui m'attend. Demander à Minerva, je suis sûre qu'elle vous accompagnera avec plaisir.

Il sortit de la salle dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

Dumbledore passa sa journée à essayer de coincer Severus mais peine perdue, le maître des potions s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire. Hermione, quand à elle, profita de la bibliothèque toute la matinée. Bien que de nombreux changements s'étaient opérés en elle depuis l'année passé, la lecture était resté son passe temps préféré. Dumbledore lui avait donné l'autorisation de consulter les ouvrages de la Réserve et elle avait décidé de s'en donner à coeur joie. Elle avait loupé le déjeuner et aurait raté le dîner si Severus n'était pas venu la déloger du coin qu'elle s'était aménagée dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle passa les portes de la Grande Salle, elle trouva Harry et Ginny, attablés à la table des professeurs, en grande discussion avec le directeur. Le bruit que fit la porte en se refermant attira l'attention du Survivant qui, en remarquant l'arrivée de sa meilleure amis, se leva et accouru la prendre dans ses bras. 

- Mione!

- Harry, tu m'étouffe!

Ce dernier relâcha son étreinte.

- Excuse, mais je m'inquiétais tellement pour toi.

- Tout va bien, Harry...

Le Survivant la fixa dans les yeux.

- Tu es sure?

- Oui, ça va mieux, je t'assure.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir maigrie.

- Tu vas pas te transformer en Mme Weasley...

Cette remarque fit sourire Harry. Il lui prit la main et la tira vers la table. Ginny se leva à son tour et prit l'ancienne préfete dans ses bras.

- Salut Mione.

- Salut Gin.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table et prirent leur petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Ensuite, les trois amis s'installèrent dans le parc, au pied du grand chêne. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, profitant simplement du fait d'être ensemble. C'est Harry qui prit finalement la parole.

- Ron a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait cette après-midi. Il doit accompagner Luna quelque part ce matin, je sais plus où.

- Il ne m'en veut pas trop de ma réaction de la dernière fois?

- Tu connais Ron, c'est toujours le premier à s'emporter. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est peut être un idiot mais il a compris que tu désirais être un peu seule.

- Il fallait que je fasse le point sur certaines choses. Et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas fini.

- Tu.. tu es allée le voir? Peut être que ça t'aiderai.

- J'y suis allée. En rentrant de Londres. Je crois que le fait d'être aller me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents m'a permis de me rendre compte que tant que je ne serai pas allée le voir, je ne pourrai pas commencer à faire mon deuil et aller de l'avant.

- Tu te sent vraiment prête à aller de l'avant?

- Prête, peut être pas encore. Mais je sais que je dois le faire. Pour lui, pour moi, et pour ceux qui m'entourent.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- On sera toujours là pour toi, Mione, tu le sais. Et nous t'aiderons autant que nous le pourrons.

- Merci.

Harry l'a garda quelques minutes contre lui puis décida qu'il était tant de changer de sujet.

- Au faite, Mione, t'as réussi à tirer quelques chose de nos chers ex-prof sur les résultats de nos exams?

- Tu rigoles? McGonagall est muette comme une tombe. Et c'est la seule qui soit au courant pour les Gryffondors.

- De toute façon, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi.

- Et toi, t'as intérêt à avoir au moins Effort Exceptionnel dans toutes les matières après le temps que j'ai passé à vous faire réviser toi et Ron.

- Houla, t'es dure sur ce coup là Mione... Je suis sûr que Snape m'a saqué pour mon écrit de potion.

- Je ne pense pas que Severus t'aurai saqué pour tes ASPICs comme il le faisait pour tes devoirs. Il sait que tu veux entrer chez les Aurors et n'aurais pas eu envie de se battre avec McGonagall pour justifier ton échec.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Severus? Depuis quand tu l'appelle Severus?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dois-je te rappeler que non seulement, il a réussi à me tirer de mon état second après la Bataille et qu'il est resté à mes côtés mais qu'il est également le parrain de Draco ?

- J'avais oublié ce point la, en effet...

- C'est quelqu'un de bien, Harry, je t'assure. Il est là quand ça va pas et fait tout pour que remonte la pente. Il a toujours du temps pour moi.

- Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien, il a beaucoup fait pour l'Ordre et pour protéger les sales gamins que nous étions à une certaine époque.

Ginny sourit à la réplique d'Harry et ajouta :

- Le pauvre, il doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- N'empêche, j'ai hâte d'avoir mes résultats pour m'inscrire à la formation.

- Je pense que même si tu n'as pas Effort Exceptionnel dans une de tes matières, ils te laisseront passer les tests. Après tout, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai plus qualifié que le grand Harry Potter pour devenir Auror.

- Ouais mais ce serai du piston... j'aime pas trop.

- Tu as assez fait tes preuves pendant les 7 dernières années en combattant Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Et ce n'est pas une note qui changera ça.

- Et toi, travailler au département de la justice magique, ça te branche pas? Vu que tu aimes bien prendre la défense de tout le monde...

- C'est vrai Mione, tu as réfléchi à ce que tu veux faire en septembre?

- On va dire que tout mes plans sont tombés à l'eau... Je ne sais vraiment pas. Y'aurai sûrement un job pour moi au Ministère mais bon.

- Tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis des années, tu auras le boulot que tu veux. Sinon, demande à Dumbledore si il n'a pas du travail pour toi ici, comme ça, je ne serai pas toute seule l'année prochaine.

- Ginny, on ne devient pas prof comme ça.

- Mais ça ne te plairait pas ?

- Pourquoi pas? Tant que les élèves ne sont pas des Ron et Harry en puissance, ça devrait aller.

- On était des élèves exemplaires avec Ron.

- Faut le dire vite...

Les deux filles rigolèrent devant un Harry plus que vexé.

Ils passèrent la matinée ensembles et furent rejoint par le dernier membre du Trio d'or peu après l'heure du déjeuner. Ils passèrent leur après-midi à Pré-au-lard et firent une halte au cimetière en rentrant au château.

---------------

Il était près de 23h, le château était plongé dans le noir. Des pas résonnaient dans les couloirs des cachots et s'arrêtèrent devant les appartements du préfet de Serpentard. La nymphe qui gardait habituellement la porte n'était pas dans son cadre et une main vient frappé trois cours. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'ancienne préfete en chef.

- Severus? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Le maître des potions avait retenu sa respiration à la vue de la jeune femme. Vêtue uniquement de sa nuisette verte pâle à bretelles, ses cheveux était négligemment relevés et retenu par une simple baguette, laissant de nombreuses boucles s'échapper dans sa nuque.

- Entrez Severus, vous n'allez pas rester dans le couloir.

Il réagit finalement et entra à la suite d'Hermione.

Aucune bougie n'étaient allumée et la pièce était seulement éclairée par le feu qui brulait dans la cheminée. Sur la table basse, un livre était ouvert, mais ce qui attira son attention était la bouteille de vin et un verre à pied rempli à moitié du nectar.

- Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir de la visite ce soir. Mais asseyez vous, je vous en pris. Je reviens, je vais passer une chemise.

Severus avança sans mot jusqu'au canapé et y pris place. Il n'osait parler, ayant peu confiance en son cerveau à l'instant même. Les seuls choses qui passaient en boucle dans son esprit était Hermione en nuisette, le feu dans l'âtre et la bouteille de vin. _Contrôle, Severus, contrôle!!_  
Hermione revint dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, une chemise noire d'homme en soie sur les épaules.

- Un verre de vin, Severus ?

_- Dit non, dit non !! _Euh, volontiers. _Crétin ! _

Hermione se dirigea vers un buffet près de l'entrée et en sortit un deuxième verre à pied. Elle rejoignit son ancien professeur et rempli le verre avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle prit son propre verre et tendit celui qu'elle venait de servir à son invité.

- Tchin!

Elle fit tinter les deux verre et bu une gorgée du liquide rouge. Severus quant à lui essayer de reprendre ses esprits. _Dit quelque chose! _

- Je.. j'ignorais que vous appréciez le vin.

- C'est une petite habitude qu'on avait avec Dray. Souvent le samedi soir, pour se remettre de notre semaine, on s'installait tranquillement devant la cheminée et on dégustait un bon verre de vin. C'est lui qui m'a fait partager sa passion des vins français. Et ce soir, j'ai eu envie de me remettre de mes émotions.

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

- Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir à une heure pareil.

- En faite, je vous ai apporter quelque chose.

Il posa son verre après avoir bu une gorgée, sortit d'une de ses poches une petite fiole rose pâle et la tendit à Hermione qui s'en saisit.

- Une potion?

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- C'est une potion de sommeil.

- Severus...

- Non, attendez, ce n'est pas une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

- Alors, à quoi va t-elle servir?

- Elle ne bloque pas les rêves, mais atténue les cauchemars. Elle relaxe l'esprit de manière à ce qu'il n'utilise pas les mauvais souvenirs pour créer les rêves.

Elle fit tourner la fiole entre ses doigts.

- J'ignorai l'existence d'une telle potion.

- C'est une découverte assez récente, en faite.

Elle posa la fiole sur la table basse et prit l'une des mains de Severus entre les siennes.

- Vous faites tellement de choses pour moi.

Le coeur de Severus commença à s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Elle était si proche et pourtant si inaccessible. Il retira sa main à contre-coeur, ayant peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler si sa peau restait en contact avec celle de la jeune femme.

- Je vous en prie, je l'ai fait avec plaisir. Je vais vous laissez, il se fait tard. Vous me direz demain comment se sera passé votre nuit?

- Bien sûr, Severus, c'est le moindre que je puisse faire.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et ils se quittèrent sur un simple bonne nuit.

Cette nuit là, Hermione fit de doux rêves alors que le maître des potions de Poudlard eu un mal fou à trouver le sommeil.

------

Ce matin là, l'ambiance était plutôt silencieuse à la table du petit déjeuner, on pouvait entendre la fine pluie d'été tombée à l'extérieure du château. Dumbledore avait abandonné la traque aux informations sur la journée à Londres de son protégé avec l'ancienne préfete en chef, McGonagall lisait tranquillement La Gazette et Severus en était à sa 4eme tasse de café quand une Hermione des plus détendue entra dans la pièce. Elle salua le directeur et son adjointe avec le sourire et alla prendre place aux côtés de Severus.

- Bonjour Severus.

- Bien le bonjour, Hermione. Alors, cette nuit ?

- Parfaite. Vraiment parfaite. Et cela grâce à vous.

Dumbledore adressa un regard des plus intéressé sur les 2 personnes à sa droite. Apparemment, il s'était passé quelque chose la nuit dernière.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose, Hermione. J'embouteillerai le reste dans la journée et si vous récupérerez le reste ce soir, après les tests sur la Tue-Loup.

- D'accord.

Une potion. Ce n'est qu'une potion que Severus avait brasser pour Hermione. Dumbledore afficha un air déçu.

C'est à ce moment que 2 grands hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, un énormes paquet accroché à leurs pattes. Ils se posèrent avec quelques difficultés devant Hermione et repartirent après avoir picorer un toast.  
La grande boite en carton assez rigide, de couleur blanc, fermée à l'aide d'un ruban beige, prenait presque toute la largeur de la table.

- Vous avez commandé quelque chose?

- Pas à ma connaissance. Et si c'était Harry et les autres, ils me l'aurai donné en main propre hier.

Elle défit le ruban et ouvrit le couvercle du carton avec douceur. Une lettre pliée était posée sur un papier fin non tissé, servant habituellement à protéger les vêtements. Elle prit la lettre, la posa près de sa tasse de thé et écarta les bordures du papier.

Elle retira si rapidement ses mains qu'on aurait cru qu'elle venait de se brûler et les porta à sa bouche. Severus fixa la jeune femme, surpris de l'expression qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. C'est alors qu'il vit des larmes s'échapper de ses paupières à présent closes. Après quelques secondes, elle s'enfuit en courant de la grande Salle, sous le regard surpris et inquiet de ses occupants.  
Severus s'était levé, rapidement rejoint par McGonagall qui se pencha à son tour sur la boîte qui avait visiblement choqué son élève préférée.

Une robe bustier, couleur ivoire, brodée de perles et de fils d'argent, accompagnée un long voile en tulle finement brodé. Un véritable travail d'orfèvre.

-----------

Hermione courrait à perdre haleine dans le parc, en direction du petit cimetière. Arrivée à destination, elle se laissa tombé dans l'herbe mouillée, devant la tombe de Draco. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses jours.

- Pourquoi...alors que ça commence à aller mieux... tout me reviens comme ça dans la figure...

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle était sous la pluie, de plus en plus forte. Soudainement, elle ne sentie plus la pluie tombée dans sa nuque et perçu une présence derrière elle.

- Content de te revoir, Granger...

* * *

_Je vous entend d'où je suis : Mais c'est qui ce mec (ou nana) ???_

_Héhé, vous aimeriez bien savoir, hein? Aller, indice, c'est un homme.  
Je sais, vous êtes bien avancés..._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse cogiter, amusez vous bien !_

_Dans l'attente de vos remarques, questions, ou tout autres félicitations ( l'espoir fait vivre... :) ),  
Bisous,  
Tam-chan_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous,_

___Tout d'abord, je tiens une nouvelle fois à remercier tous ceux et celle qui m'ont posté une review. A ceux qui sont loggés sur FFnet, je leur ai répondu personnellement, et aux autres, ben je suis content que ça vous plaît et comme tout le monde demande la suite, la voila. Vous voyez que je ne suis pas si sadique que ça :) _

___Pour une fois, je suis largement en avance sur les délais que j'avais posé, ne m'en voulez pas _;)  
_J'ai eu de l'inspiration et elle est restée avec moi tout le long du chapitre, à croire qu'elle aussi voulait savoir ce qu'il allait arrivé à nos deux amis.  
En ce qui concerne ma fille et son problème de dents, ça a l'air de s'arranger car elle ne pleure plus. Cela m'a permis de me concentrer sur ce chapitre riche en rebondissements. Je pense que ça va vous plaire, en tout cas moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire._

___On se retrouve en bas de page, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre précédent :_

___Hermione courrait à perdre haleine dans le parc, en direction du petit cimetière. Arrivée à destination, elle se laissa tombé dans l'herbe mouillée, devant la tombe de Draco. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses jours._

___- Pourquoi...alors que ça commence à aller mieux... tout me reviens comme ça dans la figure..._

___Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle était sous la pluie, de plus en plus forte. Soudainement, elle ne sentie plus la pluie tombée dans sa nuque et perçu une présence derrière elle.._

___- Content de te revoir, Granger..._

* * *

Cette voix. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Elle se retourna doucement et leva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme qui venait de murmurer ces quelques mots. 

Enveloppé dans une longue cape noir, tenant dans sa main gauche un parapluie et dans l'autre une canne, Blaise Zabini regardait la jeune femme avec un léger sourire qui cachait mal sa tristesse.

- Blaise?

Il ferma son parapluie, le glissa sous son bras droit et tendit sa main à Hermione pour la relever, main qu'elle saisit sans hésitation. A peine remise sur ses deux pieds, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'ancien Serpentard et le serra contre elle. A son tour, il l'enveloppa de son bras libre et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant quelques minutes, sans se soucier de la pluie qui continuait à tomber.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, j'aurais dû être là...

- Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu ailles bien et que tu sois là maintenant.

Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte et Blaise les abrita à nouveau sous son parapluie. Ses yeux se fixèrent alors sur la stèle de marbre blanc où le nom de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami était gravé.

- Je voulais pas y croire quand ses idiots du ministère sont venus à Sainte-Mangouste me le dire. Je les ai envoyé balader.

Le silence se fit quelques instants. Hermione regarda le jeune homme à ses côtés. Une tristesse infinie se lisait sur son visage qui portait encore les stigmates de la Bataille.

Blaise avait été le seul à ne pas avoir tourner le dos à Draco quand ce dernier avait rejoint le camp de Dumbledore et d'Harry. Lui, contrairement à la majorité des élèves de septième année, n'était pas enfant de Mangemorts. Draco avait toujours été son ami et le fait qu'il ai choisi un camp « contraire » aux idées des autres serpentard ne changerai pas l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Mais vivre dans l'antre des serpents n'était pas une partie de plaisir si tu n'affichais pas les mêmes pensées qu'eux. Avec le préfet en chef, ils avaient donc décidé de s'ignorer devant les autres et Blaise venait voir son ami le soir dans les appartements privés de Draco. C'est comme cela qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec la jeune gryffondor qui avait réussi à voler le coeur de son ami.

- Comment est il ... qui l'a tué?

- Rodolphus Lestrange, juste après qu'Harry ai vaincu Voldemort... Il lui a lancé un sort dans le dos.

Blaise baissa la tête.

- J'aurais dû te suive après que tu ai pu sortir de l'école. J'aurai pu le sauver.

- Tu avais bien assez à faire à te battre contre les fils de Mangemorts. Nous avons tous fait ce que nous pouvions.

- Peut être. Aller viens, je t'offre un verre au Trois-Balais, j'ai pas trop envie de remettre les pieds dans ce château.

Ils quittèrent le petit cimetière, Hermione accrochée au bras de Blaise.

-------------------------

Severus était sortit sur le perron de l'école, à la recherche d'Hermione. Il l'a vit au cimetière, apparemment agenouillée. Alors qu'il commençait à s'avancer sous la pluie battante, il vit alors un homme s'approcher d'elle. Puis il l'a vu la relever et la prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit alors son coeur se serrer et une boule se former dans son ventre. Qui était cet homme qui se permettait de la toucher? Il s'était arrêté de marcher et gardait les yeux fixés sur le couple dans le cimetière. Au bout de quelques minutes, il les vit quitter les terres de Poudlard et se diriger vers Pré-au-lard.

Severus rentra d'un pas rageur dans le château et, sur le chemin des cachots, tomba nez à nez avec le directeur.

- Vous l'avez trouvé, Severus?

- On peut dire ça...

Il quitta Dumbledore sans un mot de plus et retourna dans ses appartements. Il s'assit sur son canapé, posa son menton sur ses mains jointes et fixa le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

- Mais qui est cet homme?

------------

Hermione et Blaise entrèrent dans l'auberge des Trois-Balais et s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart. Ils commandèrent chacun un thé pour se réchauffer et se fixèrent sans dire mot pendant quelques instants. L'ancienne préfete pris la parole en première.

- Ça fait du bien de te voir Blaise. Je me suis inquiétée pour toi.

- C'est également mon cas. Je ne savais pas ce qui t'était arrivé, comment tu allais. Quand les employés du ministère sont venu me voir pour Dray, ils ne m'ont pas donné d'info sur toi. Je ne savais pas si tu étais blessée, si tu allais bien.

- Comme tu peux le voir, ça va.

- Pas à moi, Hermione. T'as jamais su me mentir... Je suis un Serpentard, c'est pas à moi que tu vas cacher quelque chose.

- Ça va, je t'assure.

- Dray n'a jamais réussi, donc ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va commencer.

Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

- Je... je pensais que ça allait mieux mais ce n'est finalement pas le cas... Quand je me balade dans le château, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va surgir d'un tournant de couloir ou d'une salle de classe. Pourtant, je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. Et avec ce qui c'est passé ce matin...

- Il faut que tu passes à autre chose.

- Je le sais et j'essaye, Blaise. Certains jours, ça va bien mais d'autres, c'est l'enfer.

- Quitte Poudlard.

- Non, non, le problème ne vient pas de Poudlard mais de moi.

- Excuse moi mais le fait que tu vives dans l'endroit où vous avez vécu ensemble n'arrange pas les choses.

- Peut être mais je me sent bien au château. Pour l'instant, je préfère y rester.

- C'est toi qui voit. Mais hésite pas, si tu sais pas où aller, viens chez moi. Ok?

- D'accord Blaise.

Ils se sourirent.

- Et toi, raconte moi tout. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Ben, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes avec un de mes anciens camarades de chambres. Théodore Nott, tu te souviens de lui?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Cela faisait un ptit moment qu'il me soupçonnait d'être toujours aux côtés de Dray et il en a eu la confirmation au début de la Bataille, quand j'ai protégé un Poufsouffle d'un Stupéfix.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

- Le fait d'avoir un Mangemorts comme paternel aide bien en ce qui concerne les sorts de magie noires. On s'est battu un long moment puis il m'a lancé un sort que je connaissais pas. J'ai essayé de l'éviter et c'est ma jambe qui a pris. Puis ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle sont arrivés. Après, trou noir et j'me suis réveillé à Sainte- Mangouste. Ils m'ont laissé sortir hier.

- Les guérisseurs n'ont rien pu faire pour ta jambe?

- Malheureusement non. Un sort de magie noire ne se soigne pas facilement. Mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire. Et toi, tu as l'air de t'en être sortie sans blessures.

- Physiquement, ça va.

- C'est dans ta tête que ça va pas...

- Je l'ai vu mourir, Blaise. J'ai passé 3 jours inconscience après ... une crise d'hystérie.

Blaise serra plus fort la main d'Hermione.

- Puis, je me suis comme enfermée dans mon esprit et c'est le professeur Snape qui est venu me chercher grâce à la legilimencie. J'ai pu sortir une semaine plus tard de l'infirmerie.

- Oh, Hermione, j'aurais dû être là.

-----------------

Cela faisait plus de 2 heures que Severus était assis devant la cheminée de ses appartements, à penser à la scène qu'il avait vu dans le parc. Il cherchait dans ses souvenirs qui était cet homme que la jeune femme qui occupe continuellement ses pensées avait serré contre son coeur. Sûrement pas Potter ou Weasley, ils étaient présent la veille. Peut être un autre Gryffondor? Non, à part le duo de choc, elle n'était pas spécialement proche des autres garçons de sa maison. Certes, elle était appréciée par tous les élèves de l'école, à part bien sur les Serpentard. Mais qui en particulier avait bien pu la rejoindre? Il sentait la jalousie parcourir ses veines.

Trois coup frappés à sa porte le sortit de ses pensées et la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur, tenant dans ses bras le colis qui avait été apporté à Hermione quelques heures plutôt. Il parcouru la pièce et vint s'assoir aux côtés de son maître des potions.

- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais garder le paquet d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que cette dernière rentre et accepte de le prendre.

Severus soupira.

- Bien, je le lui garderai.

Et il retourna à la contemplation du feu.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Severus.

- Vous êtes un fin observateur, M le directeur.

- Allons, ne soit pas cynique comme ça. Il y a un problème avec Hermione?

Severus ne daigna même pas lui répondre.

- Je prend cela pour un oui. Que c'est il passé? Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais trouvé.

- Pour l'avoir trouvé, je l'ai trouvé!

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

- Puis je avoir un complément d'information?

Severus s'arrêta et jeta un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

- Elle était au cimetière.

- Et? Je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement le fait qu'elle se soit rendu sur la tombe de Draco qui te met dans cet état.

- Elle n'était pas seule.

- Ohh. Je vois.

- Non, vous ne voyez pas. Elle était dans les bras d'un homme dont j'ignore totalement l'identité.

- Comment ça? Ce n'était pas l'un de ses amis?

- C'est sûrement l'un de ses amis, mais je me demande bien lequel. En tout cas, je ne pense pas que ce soit l'un des autre membre du Trio de Gryffondor.

- Tu t'es peut être trompé.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un de ses idiots auquel je m'efforce d'apprendre quelque chose.

- Et cela te fait du mal à ce point là qu'elle se soit tournée vers un autre homme que toi?

Severus se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche de lui.

- Ça me tue.

Ils restèrent dans le silence, le directeur regardant Severus avec amitié.

--------------------

Hermione et Blaise avaient finalement transplané à Londres pour déjeuner ensemble.

- Tu as pensé à ce que tu allais faire maintenant que l'école est fini?

- Je suis assez occupé à gérer les affaires familiale pour chercher un boulot.

- C'est vrai que tu es à la tête d'une fortune peu négligeable.

- Tout comme toi si je ne m'abuse.

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes.

- Comment le sais tu ?

Blaise baissa les yeux avant de les relever vers la jeune femme.

- On en avait parlé, avec Dray, de la possibilité qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Et que t'as t'il dit?

___Flash Back  
Draco et Blaise sont tous deux assis dans le salon des appartements du préfet de Serpentard. Draco à l'air plus que soucieux._

___- Eh, mec, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?_

___- Je m'inquiète à propos d'Hermione._

___- Comment ça? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?_

___- Non, non, tout va bien. Mais je pense pas mal ces temps ci à ce qu'il se passerait si je me faisais tuer._

___- Arrête de penser à ça. _

___- Non, écoute, on est presque à la fin de l'année scolaire, IL s'en prendra bientôt à Potter. Et ce jour là, je serai à ses côtés pour tuer le plus de Mangemorts possible. Je suis une cible autant que lui après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. Il faut que je met Hermione à l'abri._

___- Et que vas tu faire ?_

___- Je vais d'abord m'occuper de mettre toutes mes affaires à Gringotts à son nom._

___- Elle va toucher le pactole, la griffy._

___La remarque fit sourire les deux hommes._

___- Au moins, elle ne risquera rien de ce côté.  
_

___Fin du Flash Back_

- Tu savais donc à propos du coffre...

- Oui, il m'en avais parler.

- Et tu sais quoi d'autre?

- Il m'a aussi vaguement parlé de te mettre à l'abri par quelqu'un.

- Comment ça?

___Flash Back  
Quelques jours après leur conversation dans les appartements du préfet, Draco donna rendez-vous à Blaise dans la Salle sur demande._

___- On aurai pas pu se retrouver chez toi?_

___- Non, Mione est avec Ginny ce soir. Une soirée entre filles comme elles ont dit._

___- Pauvre vieux, t'as même pas encore la corde au cou que tu te fais déjà contrôler par ta femme._

___- Tu verra le jour où tu auras une relation sérieuse._

___- Tu voulais me parler de quoi?_

___- A propos de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, si il m'arrive quelque chose._

___- Oui?_

___- Je sais que ce sera dur pour elle, comme ça le serai pour moi. Il faudra que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle. Elle n'a plus personne._

___- Et tu veux que ce soit moi?_

___- Tu rigoles? Je te connais trop bien Blaise. Tu lui sauterai dessus à peine qu'on ai descendu mon cercueil. _

___- Faudra bien la consoler._

___Ils éclatèrent de rire._

___- Non, vraiment, soit un peu sérieux, s'il te plaît._

___- Ok, excuse moi. Donc, tu disais qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un veille sur elle._

___- Oui. Quelqu'un en qui j'ai une confiance absolu. Quelqu'un qui la protègera aussi bien que je le ferai, qui soit à ses côtés pour l'aider et pour l'écouter._

___- Potter? Weasley?_

___- Non, ils ont autant de chance que moi de se faire tuer. Et bien que je leur fasse confiance, cette dernière a des limites._

___- Demande leur une promesse de sorcier._

___- C'est ce que j'aurai fait de toute façon._

___- Qui alors?_

___Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du Préfet en Chef._

___- C'est bon, j'ai trouvé._

___- Qui ça?_

___Fin du Flash Back._

- Se... Severus...

- Oui, Snape, en effet. Le parrain de Draco, la seule personne en qui il avait une confiance absolu pour confier la femme qu'il aimait.

Hermione devient toute pâle. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

- Hermione, ça va? Y'a un problème?

- C'est pour ça qu'il était aussi gentil et prévenant avec moi... à cause d'une promesse...

- De quoi tu parles?

---------------------------

Le soleil était en train de se coucher sur l'école de sorcellerie quand l'ancienne Préfete en Chef pénétra dans le grand Hall. Elle ne croisa personne en se rendant dans ses appartements, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle s'arrêta devant le portrait de la naïade qui en gardait l'entrée.

- Hermione, je dois vous dire que...

- Pas maintenant Alisandre. Aurora.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et elle entra chez elle. A peine eu t-elle fait deux pas qu'elle s'arrêta.

Le feu était allumé dans l'âtre et Severus Snape était assis sur le canapé, visiblement en train de l'attendre.

- Vous vous décidez enfin à rentrer de votre petite escapade.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici et encore moins à me dire ce que je dois faire.

Tout deux se fixèrent et aucun ne baissa les yeux.

- Avec qui étiez vous?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

- Qui est il?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, continuant à le fixer. La jalousie commença à circuler de plus en plus vite dans les veines du maître des potions. Il se saisit du fin poignet de la jeune femme.

- QUI EST CE?

- Un de mes amis, un vrai ami LUI!

Sous le coup de la remarque, il l'a lâcha. Il ne sembla pas comprendre.

- Quoi?

- Lui au moins, il est venu me réconforté de lui même, et pas parce qu'il a fait une promesse de sorcier à Draco!

Severus resta sans mot, les yeux grand ouvert.

- Mais ce n'est pas à...

- Ce n'est plus la peine de me mentir, je sais tout! Je sais que Draco vous a demandé de veiller sur moi, de me protéger. Vous avez même poussez le vice jusqu'à me faire croire que nous étions amis.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

- Je croyais que vous étiez à mes côtés parce que vous le vouliez, pas parce que vous y étiez OBLIGE! Je me suis trompée sur vous.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!

- Osez prétendre que vous n'avez pas promis à Draco de veiller sur moi.

- Oui, je lui ai promis mais...

- Vous avez joué avec moi! Je vous ai dit tout ce que je ressentais, mes doutes et mes peines et je croyais que vous étiez sincère quand vous me réconfortiez. Mais ce n'était que des mensonges!

Elle s'effondra à genoux et continua à pleurer. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une de ses mains sur son épaules secouée par les pleurs. Elle se dégagea vivement.

- Je vous interdit de me toucher! Laissez moi tranquille!

- Hermione, je..

- JE VOUS DETESTE! Laissez moi tranquille! Sortez d'ici!

Le coeur du Serpentard se brisa quand elle prononça ces quelques mots.

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, plus malheureux que jamais.

_---------------_

___Fini !!!  
Non, je rigole, je suis pas sadique à ce point... _

___ ---------------- _

Dumbledore, inquiet, décida de descendre dans les cachots, à la recherche de son maître des potions. Il te trouva, assis à même le sol, devant les appartements d'Hermione, la tête entre ses mains. Depuis toute les années qu'il le connaissait, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois comme ça : quand il est venu lui demander de l'aide pour quitter les Mangemorts et se battre contre Voldemort, il y a de cela 18ans.  
Il s'approcha de lui, l'aida à se relever et le ramena dans ses appartements.

Arrivés chez le directeur de Serpentard, il l'installa dans le canapé et alla chercher une bouteille de whisky et deux verres. Lui aussi avait bien besoin d'un remontant après avoir vu celui qu'il considérait comme un fils dans un état pareil.

- Que s'est il passé, Severus?

- Elle me déteste...

- Allons bon, d'où tiens tu une idée aussi idiote?

- Elle me l'a dit...

Dumbledore resta interdit quelques secondes. Pourquoi Hermione aurait elle dit une chose pareille?

- Tu en es bien sûre? Pourquoi t'aurait elle dit ça?

- Elle est au courant pour la promesse que j'ai fais à Draco, comment je ne sais pas, et elle pense que je n'étais près d'elle qu'à cause de ça.

- Mais c'est faux.

- Elle ne veut pas m'écouter. Pour elle, j'ai trahis son amitié.

Il posa ses mains sur son visage.

- Elle me déteste...

-------

Hermione resta par terre de longues minutes après que Severus soit partie. Elle avait mal, tellement mal. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était capable d'une chose pareil. Elle avait cru en lui, elle était heureuse en sa présence. Et lui n'était là que parce que Draco lui avait demander.  
Elle se leva et chancela jusqu'à sa chambre, les joues encore baignées de larmes. Elle s'assit sur son lit et ses yeux se posa sur son chevet. Le petit flacon, contenant la potion rose pâle que Severus lui avait fait, attendait d'être porté à ses lèvres. Elle s'en saisit et le lança de toute ses forces contre le mur en face d'elle où il explosa en une centaine de petites étoiles brillants.

* * *

La nuit avait été longue pour Hermione comme pour Severus. Ce dernier avait passé la nuit dans son canapé, à fixer le feu, alors que la jeune femme avait été la proie de cauchemars plus horrible les uns que les autres.  
Quand elle émergea de la chambre le matin venu, elle trouva le directeur assis dans son salon, une tasse de thé à la main. 

- M le directeur?

- Bonjour Hermione. Nous avons à parler je pense.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Dumbledore remarqua qu'elle avait l'air aussi mal que Severus, qu'il venait de quitter une demi heure auparavant.

- Vous vous doutez sûrement de ce que je souhaite vous parler.

- De Snape.

- De Severus, en effet.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et attendu.

- Severus m'a raconté ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir.

- Ah.

- Allons, Hermione, je peux vous assurez que vous vous trompez sur son compte.

- Il a lui même avoué qu'il avait fait la promesse à Draco. Je ne vois pas sur quoi je me trompe.

- Oui, il a fait la promesse de veiller sur vous. Oui, il lui a promis de vous protéger comme M. Malfoy l'aurait lui même fait. Mais il l'aurait fait même si M. Malfoy ne le lui aurait pas demandé.

Hermione regarda le directeur dans les yeux, comme pour vérifier ses dire.

- Il tient à vous plus que vous ne le croyez.

- Il s'est comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles avec moi.

- Severus n'est pas quelqu'un de social, il est impulsif et a peur du rejet. Plus que n'importe qui. Au fil des années, il s'est construit cette carapace qu'il pensait infranchissable, mais vous Hermione, avez réussi à passer à travers et à le toucher. Et quand il vous a vu hier en compagnie d'un autre homme, ça lui a fait mal.

- Il m'a vu avec Blaise?

- Ah, il s'agit donc de M. Zabini.

- Oui, il est sorti de l'hôpital hier. Il n'a pas cru les employés du ministères quand ils lui ont dit que Draco était mort, alors il est venu vérifier par lui même.

- Je pensais que M. Malfoy n'avait plus de contact parmi les Serpentards?

- C'est ce qu'ils voulaient faire croire à tous le monde. Draco et Blaise étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, une amitié aussi forte que celle qui lie Harry à Ron. Blaise était vraiment effondré hier. On a passé toute la journée ensemble. C'est lui qui m'a dit pour la promesse de sorcier. Mais il ne savait à qui Draco l'avait fait faire. J'ai deviné toute seule.

- Et vous avez fait des conclusions trop hâtivement et vous ne l'avez pas laisser s'expliquer.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Elle se frotta le visage avec les mains.

- Je lui ai dit des choses horribles hier...

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans un état déplorable hier soir, assis devant votre tableau. Je l'ai reconduit chez lui et j'ai passé la nuit à ses côtés. Il est resté assis devant la cheminée, à répéter que vous le détestiez.

- J'ai eu tellement mal hier soir, quand je l'ai trouvé assis dans ce canapé et qu'il a commencé à m'interroger sur la personne avec qui j'avais passé la journée. Je voulais qu'il ai aussi mal que moi.

- Et vous avez réussi.

-----------------------

Severus n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis que Dumbledore l'avait quitté. Dans sa tête tournait en boucle l'image d'Hermione agenouiller par terre en pleurs qui lui disait qu'elle le détestait.  
Il entendit 2 petits coups contre sa porte et cette dernière s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Albus est de retour.  
Il attendit qu'il s'approche du canapé mais, étrangement, il ne bougea pas. Il tourna finalement la tête vers la porte après quelques minutes.  
Elle était là, dans sa petite robe noire, les cheveux lâchés, à le fixer avec des yeux brillants de larmes. Il se redressa mais n'osa pas prononcer quoi que ce soit, n'y même s'avancer vers elle.  
Elle baissa la tête et quand elle l'a releva, les larmes qu'elle avait essayer de contenir avaient finalement coulés.

- Je suis désolée Severus, tellement désolée.

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Il franchit les quelque mètres qui les séparaient et la serra contre lui.

Ils avaient passé plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se demander pardon mutuellement. Puis Severus l'avait conduit dans le salon et là, elle lui avait tout raconté : la rencontre avec Blaise au cimetière, l'amitié qui l'avait lié lui et Draco puis lui et elle, comment elle avait appris pour cette promesse de sorciers, et enfin combien elle avait eu mal en pensant que c'était à cause de cette promesse que Severus s'était rapproché d'elle.

- J'aurais dû vous en parlez moi même de cette histoire de promesse. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était important car, promesse ou pas, j'aurai veillé sur vous.

- Maintenant, je le sais. Mais je m'en veux encore tellement pour la façon dont je vous ai traité hier soir.

- C'est oublié, Hermione.

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui se fana quand elle aperçu la boite en carton sur le bureau, derrière Severus.

- Que fait mon colis ici?

- Dumbledore me l'a apporté hier après que vous soyez partie. Il a demandé à ce que je le garde jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau. Elle ouvrit le carton, en sortit la robe qu'il contenait et la colla contre elle.

Du peu qu'il en avait aperçu la veille, il savait qu'elle devait être belle. Et à présent qu'il la voyais en entière, il se disait qu'il était loin de la vérité. Elle était splendide. Entièrement couverte de broderies au fil d'argent sans pour autant être surchargée, elle semblait briller de mille feux.

- Elle est époustouflante.

Elle quitta la robe des yeux pour les poser sur Severus. Il remarqua qu'une nouvelle larme avait coulé sur sa joue.

- Je sais. J'aurai dû la porter pour mon mariage.

* * *

___Tadam, là, c'est vraiment la fin du chapitre.  
J'espère que cela vous a plu, je suis sûre qu'à un moment, vous aviez une folle envie de me torturer et plus si affinitée ;)  
Mais tout est bien qui fini bien. Honêtement, je me suis rattrapée sur la fin, non?  
Pour ceux qui avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de Blaise, félicitation. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour réveiller notre Sevy préfèré. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est bien réveillé là.____ Je pense que j'ai bien mérité une pause, donc je vais m'accorder 3-4 jours sans écriture. Si j'arrive à tenir :) Je ne sais pas quand je vais le poster, ce sera la surprise._

_Par contre, le prochain chapitre sera long. Un gros pavé même car je pense qu'il va ce passer pas mal de choses, plein de rebondissement comme vous les aimez. Ce sera pour vous faire tenir jusqu'au mois prochain pour le chapitre 9 car je pars en vacances 15 jours dans ma famille du 27 janvier au 10 février. Donc pas le temps d'écrire mais je mettrais toutes mes idées de côtés. Vous êtes prévenu. _

___ Comme d'habitude, j'attend vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimé et vos encouragements et félicitations (l'espoir fait toujours vivre... _;)

___ A très bientôt  
BisouxXx_

___Tam-chan _


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur en ce froid mois de janvier.  
_

___Non, vous n'avez pas une hallucination collective, il est bien là, oui, c'est bien le chapitre 8 !  
C'est bon, je me calme ;)  
Comme promis, et dans les temps en plus, je publie la suite de ma fic. C'est le plus gros de mes chapitres, il fait plus de 10000 mots, c'est plus du double qu'un chapitre habituel. Mais étant donné que je vais partir 15 jours en vacances, c'est pour vous faire patienter. Je revient le 10 février et je me remet à l'écriture dès que je rentre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurais amassé assez d'idées en 15jours pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre trop longtemps après mon retour._

___Alors, à propos de ce chapitre..._  
_Je me suis éclatée!! Vraiment, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi._

___Je vais vous demander de faire un truc si vous voulez être dans l'ambiance. C'est comme vous voulez, je vous force pas mais, honnetement, ça le fait mieux._

___Vous allez avoir besoin d'une musique à un moment donné du chapitre. Il s'agit de Magic Works, des Weird Sisters ( les Bizarr'Sisters en vf). C'est l'une des musiques qu'il y a durant le bal des Trois Sorciers dans le film Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu.  
Si vous l'avez déjà, c'est bien, si vous ne l'avez pas, vous pouvez l'écouter soit sur deezer ou sur radioblogclub.fr .mots clé : magic works, Jarvis Cocker, Weird Sisters._

___Je vous dirai quand vous devez mettre play :)_

___Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à tout à l'heure en bas de page._

* * *

La fin du mois de juillet arriva finalement. 

Hermione avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle délaisse ses tenues noires pour un peu plus de lumière. Mais tout n'est pas encore tout à fait réglé pour elle dans son coeur. Elle se doutait qu'elle ressentirait encore longtemps cette douleur lancinante qui tendait à diminuer avec le temps pour ne devenir qu'un simple pincement aux moments où elle penserai à lui. Après tout, il avait été la lumière de sa vie pendant près d'un an, il lui avait fait toucher le paradis à chaque moment où il était près d'elle. Et cela, elle ne pourrai jamais l'oublier.

C'est en ce tout début du mois d'août qu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle avec cette pensée. Elle avait pris ses habitudes et déjeunait en compagnie des autres professeurs restant à Poudlard chaque matin. Elle s'installa aux côté de Severus, qui, à la joie du directeur, était devenu un peu plus social avec ses collègues. Alors que la jeune femme se servait sa tasse de thé, elle fut interrompu par le directeur.

- Étant donné que vous êtes parmi nous, j'ai le plaisir de vous remettre ceci en main propre.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe aux armoiries de Poudlard. La main d'Hermione trembla quand elle s'en saisi. Les résultats des ASPICs. Elle fixa l'enveloppe de longues minutes.

- Alors, vous l'ouvrez cette enveloppe ou il faut que je fasses pour vous? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous avez peur.

Elle lança un regard noir au maître des potions qui lui sourit. Elle respira un grand coup et décacheta l'enveloppe.

Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante ( A.S.P.I.C.)

Le candidat est admis s'il obtient les notes suivantes:

Optimal (O)  
Effort Exceptionnel (E)  
Acceptable (A)

Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient les notes suivantes:

Piètre (P)  
Désolant (D)  
Troll (T)

Hermione Jean GRANGER a obtenue:

Astronomie : O  
Botanique : O  
Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : E  
Histoire de la Magie : O  
Métamorphose : O  
Potion : O  
Sortilège : O

Matières en option:

Arithmancie : O  
Études des runes : O

Elle lu et relu ses résultats pendant de longues minutes sous les regards bienveillant du directeur, de son adjointe et de Severus.

- Ce n'est pas trop catastrophique je pense?

- Voyons Severus, vous savez qu'Hermione atteint toujours la perfection.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le maître des potions.

- Et oui, Severus, je suis parfaite. Vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué?

Severus ne pu tenir son regard et préféra baisser la tête plutôt que d'admettre devant McGonagall qu'il trouvait Hermione parfaite. _Vu la façon dont elle protège ses petits gryffons,_ _elle me tuera en me traitant de pervers_. Alors qu'il porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et le liquide brûlant se renversa sur ses genoux. Il se leva d'un bon en proférant un juron et fusilla du regard les nouveaux arrivant qui s'étaient immobilisés.

- POTTER! Vous vous croyez où? Cette école n'est pas un saloon où on entre en défonçant les portes!

Hermione lui tendit sa serviette pour qu'il s'essuie.

- Désolé professeur Snape, mais nous venons d'avoir nos résultats et on voulait voir Hermione de toute urgence.

- Des dizaines d'autres étudiants ont eu leur résultats aujourd'hui, c'est pas pour autant qu'ils débarquent ici comme des tornades!

- Allons, Severus, ils étaient impatients de voir leur amie.

Il se retint de jeter un regard noir au directeur et se rassit.

Harry, accompagné bien évidement de Ron et Ginny, s'avança jusqu'à la table et se posa devant sa meilleure amie avec le rouquin.

- Mione, on t'aime!

Severus tiqua à la déclaration des deux jeunes hommes. Hermione quand à elle, se saisit d'une main de chaque.

- Ça veut dire que vous avez tous réussi?

- On a tous réussi! Et j'ai assez pour passer la formation des Aurors sans piston. Mais je l'utiliserai pour Ron, il n'a eu qu'un A en potion.

Elle se leva et serra ses amis dans ses bras. Ginny quand à elle, prit les résultats de la préfete.

- Et ben, t'as cartonné Mione, comme toujours. Y'a qu'en Défense que Harry te bat.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les épouvantards...

- Tu as encore vu le professeur McGonagall te dire que tu avais tout rater?

- Non, non. Mon épouvantard a changer.

Chacun se tu car ils se doutaient bien de la nouvelle nature de l'épouvantard de leur amie. Et qu'elle avait eu le malheur de le voir devenir réalité. C'est Ron qui réchauffa l'ambiance.

- Bon, on va fêter ça?

- Bonne idée, Ron-Ron.

- Gin, arrête avec ça!

Ils quittèrent Poudlard pour Londres en faisant d'abord un crochet par Loutry Ste Chaspoule car Mme Weasley voulait féliciter Hermione de vive voix.

----------------------

Il était près de 23h quand Hermione rentra finalement de Londres. Elle avait du passer par Le Terrier car ni Harry ni Ron étaient en état de transplaner seul sans semer des morceaux de leur corps à travers tout l'Angleterre. Cela les avait bien fait rire avec Ginny mais Mme Weasley avait moins rit en voyant ses fils (Harry étant considéré comme un membre à part entière de la famille Weasley) dans un état pareil. Alors qu'elle allait prononcer le mot de passe, il vit un morceau de parchemin accroché au cadre du portrait d'Alisandre.

Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée par votre journée, passé me voir, qu'importe l'heure, je vous attendrais.  
Severus.

Elle décrocha le mot et se dirigea vers les appartements du directeur de Serpentard. A peine eu t-elle frappé à la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Severus, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées et aux 3 premiers boutons ouverts. Il lui sourit et se décala pour la laisser entrer.

- Vous avez passé une bonne journée à Londres?

- Oui, c'était très agréables. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas autant laisser allée, néanmoins Harry et Ron ont fait pire.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé en face du feu.

- Je n'ai trop eu le temps de vous féliciter pour vos résultats ce matin, vu la façon dont vos amis ont débarqué.

Il lui prit la main.

- Félicitation Hermione.

Elle serra sa main en retour pour lui montrer qu'elle était touchée quand Severus se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un paquet qu'il lui tendit.

- Severus, vous n'auriez pas du.

Elle le déballa avec le plus grand soin. C'était un livre. Mais pas n'importe lequel: Potions de Grands Pouvoirs.

- Maintenant, vous n'aurez plus à « l'emprunter » dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque.

Elle caressa la couverture. Cela représentait tant pour elle. Elle se rapprocha de Severus et le serra dans ses bras.

- Merci beaucoup Severus.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, elle fut littéralement assailli par Dumbledore. 

- Ah, Miss Granger, je vous attendais. J'ai eu une fabuleuse idée hier soir et j'aurais besoin de vous.

- Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit, n'hésiter pas.

- J'ai pensé organiser un bal pour fêter la réussite aux examens des élèves de 5ème et 7ème année, en présence des élèves de 6ème année également. Avec ce qu'il c'est passé en juin, je pense que les élèves apprécieraient de tous se retrouver ensemble. Bien entendu, ils passeraient la nuit au château pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de la soirée.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'ancienne préfete.

- C'est une excellente idée, M le directeur. Je suis sûre que tous répondront présents.

- Acceptez vous une dernière fois de reprendre votre travail de Préfete en Chef et de nous organiser la plus belle soirée qu'à jamais connu ces murs?

- Ce serai avec plaisir.

- A la bonne heure. Vous avez bien sûr carte blanche. Faites ce que vous voulez du moment que cette soirée soit inoubliable.

- Elle le sera monsieur, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Ils parlèrent de la future soirée pendant tout le petit déjeuner, si bien que Severus ne pu adresser deux mots à la jeune femme. Elle quitta d'ailleurs la table en première, voulant mettre de suite par écrit tous les idées qui avaient par la tête de tous les participants aux débats. Une fois qu'elle eu passé les portes, Dumbledore se tourna vers son maître des potions.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air intéressé par cette idée de bal, mon cher Severus.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai intéressé par une soirée où je devrais chaperonner une bande d'adolescents perturbés par leurs hormones.

- Oh, il ne faut pas voir les choses ainsi.

- Et comment, d'après vous, je devrais les voir?

- Comme un moyen de passer une agréable soirée avec une certaine personne.

Minerva McGonagall semblait tout à coup intéressée par la conversation entre ses deux collègues.

- Une certaine personne? Qui ça, Severus?

- Personne Minerva, le directeur est en pleine divagation.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dumbledore.

- J'ai l'impression que vous me cacher quelques choses...

- Allons, chère Minerva, comment pouvez penser cela?

- Albus, cela fait plusieurs semaines que je vous vois comploter avec Severus. Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote.

- Nous n'oserions pas, chère amie.

Les yeux de la directrice de Gryffondors se rétrécir pour ne former que deux fentes.

- Vraiment?

- Vraiment.

Elle quitta la table mais jeta quand même un regard en arrière avant de passer les portes.

- J'aimerai qu'a l'avenir, vous évitiez de mettre le sujet sur le tapis en présence d'autres personnes.

- Ils vont se rendre compte un jour que notre cher directeur de Serpentard est amoureux d'une Gryffondor.

- Le plus tard serai le mieux. En tout cas pas avant que la principale intéressée soit au courant.

- Le bal serai une bonne occasion. De la musique, une ambiance...

- Des dizaines des gamins insupportables et la présence de ses amis aussi.

- Il faudra bien vous jeter à l'eau un jour.

- Et quand ce jour arrivera, vous serez le dernier au courant.

Hermione remontait de ses appartements car elle avait une remarque à faire au directeur. Il fallait prévenir aux plus tôt les élèves, et pour cela, il fallait arrêter une date. Elle le trouva dans le Grand Hall en compagnie de Severus qui, apparemment, essayait de s'en débarrasser.

- M le directeur!

- Un problème, Miss Granger?

- Il faudrait arrêter une date pour pouvoir prévenir de suite les élèves.

- En effet. Vous avez une date en particulier?

- Je pense qu'aux alentours du 15 serai parfait car je sais qu'a la fin du mois commence les examens d'entré pour les université et Sainte-Mangouste, et ce serai regrettable que certain refuse à cause de cela.

- Va pour le 15 alors, pour 20h. Je m'occupe des invitations pour que vous pouvez vous concentrer sur le reste.

- Merci Monsieur.

Le grincement de la Grande Porte les firent se retourné vers cette dernière.

- Blaise!

Elle couru vers son ami et le serra dans ses bras. Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour et il serra son poing quand ils se rapprochèrent.

- M le directeur, professeur Snape. Ravie de vous revoir.

- M. Zabini.

Le malaise était visible.

- Bonjour M. Zabini. Vous venez nous rendre une petite visite?

- Pour être honnête, je viens chercher Hermione. Nous avons quelques chose à fêter.

- A fêter?

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question.

- Oui professeur. Les résultats de nos examens. Étant donné que j'ai tout passer haut la main et que je suis sûr qu'Hermione à battue des records, je pense que cela mérite d'être fêté.

- Excellente idée, Blaise, je voulais de toute façon aller à Londres.

- Du shopping à faire, très chère?

- En effet. Le directeur a eu la bonne idée de donner un bal à l'école pour fêter les examens.

- Et la parfaite préfete que tu es se charge de l'organisation.

- Tu me connais trop bien. Il faut que je cherche des idées de décorations et de musique. Et il me faut également une nouvelle robe.

Deux paires d'oeil se tournèrent vers la jeune femme.

- Ça ne t'embête pas au moins de faire les boutiques avec moi, Blaise?

Ce dernier regarda Severus avec un grand sourire et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Pas du tout, ce sera même un plaisir.

Severus commençait à fulminer. Comment ce sale gamin se permettait?

Comme pour tourner le couteau dans la plaie, Blaise proposa son bras à la gryffondor.

- En route?

Elle s'en saisit.

- Je te suis. A plus tard M. le directeur, Severus.

Ils quittèrent l'école sous le regard noir du maître des potions.

- Si vous aviez des baguettes à la place des yeux, Severus, ce pauvre M. Zabini serai mort dans d'affreuses souffrances à l'heure qu'il est.

----------------

Sur le Chemin de Travers, les deux amis se baladaient de boutiques en boutiques.

- Tu me dis quand tu es fatigué, Blaise.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Un peu quand même. Ça doit être épuisant de marcher pour toi. Je veux pas que tu ai mal en fin de journée.

- Hé, me prend pas pour une mauviette. Je peux suivre une fille dans une chasse à la robe.

- Draco en pleine possession de ses moyens avait du mal à suivre quand il venait avec moi.

- C'est ce que je disais, me prend pas pour une mauviette.

Hermione sourie à la remarque. Cela faisait du bien de penser à Draco sans que cela ne fasse mal.

Vers midi, ils s'arrêtèrent à une terrasse pour se restaurer. La jeune femme avait fait le stock de bonnes idées de déco et elle avait même trouver une petite annonce dans la gazette d'un orchestre pour animer la soirée. Mais toujours pas de robe en vue.

- Tu as penser à Pré-au-lard?

- Il n'y a aucune boutique intéressante là bas. Je veux une robe extraordinaire pour cette dernière soirée.

- Il te faudra un cavalier extraordinaire pour aller avec.

- Je.. j'ai pas trop envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un...

- Même avec moi?

Elle sourie à son ami.

- Toi, tu fais partie des exceptions.

- Fallait le dire tout de suite que tu voulais y aller avec moi...

- Blaise, veux tu m'accompagner au bal?

- Mmm, laisse moi réfléchir...

- Blaise!

- D'accord, d'accord, si tu insiste...

Elle se retint de lui lancer sa bièraubeurre au visage.

- Sinon pour ta robe, on fait comment?

- Il n'y à plus qu'une solution.

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer...

- Le monde Moldu.

- Je savais que j'allais pas aimer...

--------------------

Après être passé par Gringotts, il quittèrent le monde magique par le Chaudron Baveur. Ils déambulèrent plus de 3 heures dans les rues de Londres jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione pille devant une boutique de Notting Hill.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- C'est celle là que je veux!

Blaise leva les yeux vers la vitrine. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

---------

En rentrant à Poudlard, elle fit d'abord un crochet par ses appartements pour déposer ses achats avant de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis dernière son bureau à siroter une tasse de thé.

- M le directeur.

- Ah, de retour Miss Granger. Votre journée s'est elle bien passé?

- Merveilleusement, monsieur. J'ai trouver tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Et je vous remmène les coordonnés d'un orchestre pour l'animation.

- Ah parfait. J'avais également penser à refaire appelle au Bizarr' Sisters.

- Ce serai génial. Comme cela, on pourrai mélanger les styles de musiques.

- Exactement. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore pas mal de petites choses à voir.

Ce fût une Hermione survolté que Severus vint chercher pour aller diner. Elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle pensait faire pour l'arrangement de la Grande Salle.

- Et je pensais mettre de petites tables ronde, pour 6 personnes. Ce serait mieux que...

- Du calme, Hermione, vous avez encore 10 jours.

- Je n'ai plus que 10 jours vous voulez dire. Toute seule, c'est énormément de travail.

- C'est vrai que vous étiez à deux pour organiser les bals de l'a..

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, cela ne jeta pas un froid dans la conversation.

- En faite, pas vraiment. Dray n'a jamais été trop fan de ce genre de chose. C'est sûre, il aimait faire la fête, mais l'organiser, c'était pas son truc. Je lui faisais des propositions et il me répondait par les " c'est comme tu veux, j'te fais confiance. ". Il fallait que je le menace pour qu'il m'aide.

- Je reconnais bien Draco.

Elle arrivait à parler de lui. Et cela ne semblait pas lui faire de la peine. Severus était heureux pour elle.

Installés à table, Minerva dirigea naturellement la conversation sur la future soirée.

- Avez-vous prévue de venir avec quelqu'un, Hermione?

Étrangement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

- Avec la robe que j'ai acheté, ce serai un crime de venir seule. Mon ami Blaise va m'accompagner.

- Blaise Zabini?

- Lui même.

Pendant un seconde, on pouvais voir de la tristesse dans le regard d'onyx du maître des potions.

- Le pauvre, je l'ai trainé de boutiques en boutiques toute la journée.

Là, ce fût un éclat de colère qui passa dans ses yeux à la pensée du jeune homme attendant devant une cabine d'essayage.

- Mais il ne s'est pas plaint comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre mâle trainer de force à la chasse à la robe. J'ai dû passer dans le monde Moldu pour pouvoir trouver la perle rare.

- Je ne doute pas que vous allez être époustouflante, comme à chacune de vos apparitions lors des soirées de l'année passée.

- Merci professeur.

------------

Il était près de 23h. Hermione et Severus étaient dans le labo de ce dernier, à travailler sur une nouvelle variante de la Tue-Loup. Leurs travaux n'avaient jusqu'à là été satisfaisant.

Alors qu'Hermione découpait des feuilles de dictames, elle fût interrompue par la voix de Severus.

- Je ne me serai pas plaint.

- Pardon? De quoi parlez-vous?

- Votre " chasse " à la robe. Je ne me serai pas plaint si je vous y aurais accompagné.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes.

- La prochaine fois, ce sera alors vous que je trainerai dans les magasins.

- Ce sera un plaisir.

Il reprirent leurs activités jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard reprenne la parole.

- Et je vous aurai demandé de m'accompagner au bal.

Le mouvement du couteau sur les feuilles s'arrêta soudainement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Vous étiez l'autre exception.

- Quelle exception?

- Rien, rien.

Elle repris son découpage mais Severus ne la quitta pas des yeux.

- J'y vais déjà avec Blaise mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera en capacité de me faire danser. Vous pouvez prendre sa place pour ces moments là, je ne pense pas que cela le dérangera. Et cela me ferai vraiment plaisir.

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement entre les dispositions à prendre pour la soirée et les tests qu'elle effectuait chaque soir avec Severus dans son laboratoire. 

Elle appréciait de plus en plus ces soirées passées avec lui. Elle avait toujours adoré les cours de potions durant ses années scolaires mais là, c'était différent. Elle n'était plus son élève mais une personne qui partageait la même passion que lui. Elle apprenait plus en une semaine qu'elle aurait pu en espérer en un mois. Mais il n'y avais pas que cela. Elle aimait passer du temps avec l'homme, pas qu'avec le réputé maître des potions. Il était tellement différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé durant ces sept années passées à Poudlard. Il n'était pas cet homme froid et dur qui l'avait terrifié pendant les cours qu'elle avait suivie mais quelqu'un de doux et de prévenant. Les mots de Dumbledore lui avait alors retraversé l'esprit :Au fil des années, il s'est construit cette carapace qu'il pensait infranchissable, mais vous ,Hermione, avez réussi à passer à travers et à le toucher. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu le percer à jour.

Severus, de son côté, profitait de chaque instant passé avec elle, de chacun de ses sourires et de chaque moments où leurs peaux entraient en contact. Il aimait quand elle frôlait sa main avec la sienne pour se saisir d'un ingrédient lorsqu'ils passaient la soirée dans le labo, et le parfum de ses cheveux quand elle passait devant lui. Il pouvait rester des heures à la regarder lire au coin du feu, ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'ils ne brassaient pas. La façon dont la lueur des flammes se reflétait dans ses cheveux lui donnait l'irrépressible envie de passer ses doigts dans ses longues boucles brunes. Elle occupait constamment ses pensées et hantait ses nuits. Et quand elle le surprenait à la fixer, elle lui souriait en retour.

C'est à cause de toutes ces choses qu'il se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur à 23h et cela la veille du bal.

Un sourire se lisait sur les lèvres du directeur à la vision de son ami, affalé dans un des grand fauteuil en face de son bureau.

- Vous avez l'air au plus mal, mon cher.

- Je suis entrain de perdre la raison. Elle me rend fou.

- Voyons, Severus. Miss Granger aurait un si grand pouvoir sur vous?

- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, Albus. Chaque seconde passée en sa présence est à la fois une torture comme une bénédiction.

- C'est le pouvoir qu'ont les femmes sur nous, pauvre homme ayant une secrète inclination à leurs égards.

- Est ce que cela s'arrêtera ?

- Le jour où vous serez en paix avec vos sentiments et que vous les aurez avoué. À ce moment là seulement.

Severus ne pu retenir un gémissement de désespoir.

- Profitez de la soirée de demain. Vous verrez, tous se passera bien.

----------------

Hermione avait fait les choses en grand. Personne ne pouvait dire le contraire.

Le chemin menant au château avait été délimité par les feux portatifs aux couleurs des 4 maisons. Il avait été prévu que les élèves arrivent par le Poudlard Express en raison de la grande majorité d'élèves mineurs, donc incapable de transplaner, et que le transport jusqu'au château se fasse en calèche comme lors de chaque rentrée scolaire. Hermione avait également préféré que ce soit des Ethonans, une race de chevaux ailés, qui tire les calèches à la place des habituels Sombrals. Trop de monde avait vu quelqu'un mourir durant la Bataille, et elle ne voulait pas les perturber avec des chevaux squelettiques.

Dumbledore et McGonagall accueillaient les convives à l'entrée de l'école et les dirigeaient vers le Grand Hall. Il avait été décidé d'attendre que tout le monde soit dans le château avant d'ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle. Harry et Ginny, ainsi que Ron et Luna , étaient arrivé en milieu d'après-midi pour aider Hermione dans la décoration de la salle. Les filles s'étaient ensuite éclipsées pour se préparer alors que les garçons montèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor pour prendre une douche et se changer. Blaise, quant à lui, avait transplané aux environs de 19h30.

Il était près de 20h, tous les élèves étaient rassemblés devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Severus avait rejoint le directeur et son adjointe aux bas de l'escalier. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion une chemise en soie vert sombre et un pantalon droit noir, ainsi qu'une robe de soirée noire au col de la même couleur que la chemise. Il avait attaché ses cheveux avec une cordelette en cuir et semblait plus stressé que jamais. Dumbledore ne se gêna pas de lui le faire remarquer et il n'eut comme réponse que l'un regard noir que le maître des potions adressait en général à ses élèves. C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva la préfete, accompagner du jeune Serpentard.

Si quelques mois auparavant, Severus l'avait décrite comme " la tentation Gryffondorienne dans toute sa splendeur ", ce soir elle était irréprochablement le fantasme Serpentardien incarné.

Sa robe était de couleur vert forêt. Composée d'un corset noué grâce à un lacet argenté et d'une longue jupe légèrement plissée s'arrêtant aux genoux à l'avant pour se dégrader jusqu'au sol, elle s'attachait à l'arrière du cou avec un ruban de satin qui partait des aisselles. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué et avait agrémenter son décolleté avec un pendentif en cristal passé sur une chaîne en argent. Elle portait des escarpins à bout rond de la même couleur que sa robe qui se nouaient, telle des ballerines, autour de ses chevilles.

Elle adressa un sourire à Severus et s'avança au bras de Blaise jusqu'aux portes pour les ouvrir. Ce qu'il vit fini de l'achever. La robe découvrait totalement le dos d'Hermione jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il avait finalement chaud, très chaud.

Après l'ouverture des portes, tous les élèves et les professeurs s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle, décorée des étendards des 4 maisons et éclairée par le ciel étoilé du plafond magique qui laissait apparaître une pluie de comètes. Les petites tables avaient été éparpillées autour de la piste de danse et la table des professeurs avait disparue pour laisser la place à une estrade où défilerait successivement l'orchestre et les Bizarr' Sisters. Dumbledore monta sur cette dernière et demanda l'attention de tous.

- Je vous remercie tous d'être venu ce soir. J'ai voulu à la fois féliciter ceux qui avaient passé leur examens mais également permettre aux 7ème année de quitter cette école avec un souvenir plus joyeux que celui sur lequel ils sont partis en juin dernier. Je remercie tout particulièrement Miss Hermione Granger pour le travail qu'elle a accompli, malgré les terribles épreuves qu'elle a eu à traverser, pour que cette soirée soit parfaite. Je lui cède la parole et vous souhaite à tous une très agréable soirée.

Toute la salle applaudit le directeur et l'arrivée de la préfete sur l'estrade.

- Bonsoir à tous. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, certain pour la dernière fois, dans ce château où nous avons passé tellement de bons moments. Poudlard a été pour moi comme une seconde maison, et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, c'est ma maison tout court car j'y vit encore (rire de l'assemblée), et je pense que cela a été le cas pour tous. C'est pour cela que j'ai fais tout mon possible pour vous offrir une soirée inoubliable que nous pourrons partager tous ensemble. Cette endroit aura pour toujours une place dans mon coeur et je chérirai toutes les belles choses qui m'y sont arrivées car c'est ici que j'ai trouvé une amitié inaltérable et, jusqu'à juin dernier, l'homme qui partageait ma vie. Nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un lors de cette terrible journée, que ce soit un ami, un parent ou même l'être aimé, mais nous devons aller de l'avant. Ils se sont battu et ont perdu la vie pour que ce monde soit en paix et pour que les personnes qu'ils chérissaient y soient heureux. Nous nous devons d'accomplir leur voeux et de faire en sorte que le futur soit sans nuages. Nous sommes la génération qui a grandi trop vite dans la peur et la souffrances, c'est donc à nous de changer les choses et de tout faire pour que les horreurs que nous avons eu à traverser ne se reproduisent pas. Apprenons à nos enfants à aimer et non à haïr car ce sont eux qui seront l'avenir de notre monde. Quant à nous, recommençons à rêver pour retrouver cette partie d'innocence que nous avons perdu. Les derniers mots que Draco m'a écrit sont Carpe diem, c'est à dire cueille le jour présent. Je vous invite également à profiter de l'instant présent et de vivre votre vie pleinement. Passer une agréable soirée, merci à tous.

Elle quitta l'estrade sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et retourna auprès de ses amis. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle la serra dans ses bras.

- C'est magnifique ce que tu as dit, Mione.

Elle lui sourit en retour. C'est alors que les premières notes d'une valse commencèrent à retenir. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la préfete, attendant qu'elle ouvre le bal comme lors des soirées précédentes. Elle eu à peine le temps de se tourner vers Severus qu'Harry lui saisi la main et lancèrent leur couple sur la piste. Ils furent rejoint par les autres élèves au bout de quelques instants.

- Merci Harry.

- De rien, ma Mione. J'allais pas te laisser seule dans un moment pareil.

Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son tendre ami et se laissai aller à la musique.

----------

La soirée battait son plein. Hermione était assise aux côtés de Blaise et ils regardaient leurs camarades profiter du moment présent. Toutes les maisons étaient représentées, même certains Serpentards étaient présents. En effet, tous n'étaient pas enfants de Mangemorts et ils avaient envie de faire amende honorable auprès des autres maisons pour le comportements qu'avaient eux leurs condisciples lors des années passées. Et cela semblait bien se passer.

- Ça va, Hermione? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop avec moi?

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, Blaise. Je ne pourrai jamais n'ennuyer avec toi.

- Dommage que je ne suis plus le roi de la danse, tu en aurai eu pour ton argent.

- C'est une grande perte pour l'humanité, c'est sûr. Au moins, mes pieds seront entiers à la fin de la soirée, pas comme la dernière fois où tu me les avaient littéralement broyer pendant une valse.

- T'avais qu'a pas les mettre n'importe où.

Elle rigola franchement et se leva pour aller leur chercher des boissons au buffet.

Alors qu'elle se saisissait d'une coupe de champagne, une voix lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Vous êtes ravissante, Hermione.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus. Elle ne lui pas encore adressé un mot de la soirée, lui étant auprès des professeurs et elle de ses amis.

- Merci, Severus. Et je vous retourne le compliment, vous êtes vraiment très élégant ce soir.

- Puis je vous inviter à danser ou faut il que j'aille demander l'autorisation à M. Zabini?

- Je pense que ça ira, mais vous pouvez toujours m'accompagner pour le faire, je dois d'abord lui ramener une coupe.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table occupée par les amis de la préfete. En plus de Blaise, Ron, Harry et Ginny avaient quitté la piste pour se reposer à peu, Luna étant avec ses amies. Quand ils virent arriver Hermione et Severus ensemble, ils se jetèrent des regards interrogatif sauf Blaise qui affichait un grand sourire. Hermione tendit sa coupe de champagne à Blaise avant que Severus ne prenne la parole.

- Je vous emprunte votre cavalière, M. Zabini.

- Je vous en pris, professeur, tant que vous me la ramener.

Il tendit son bras à la jeune femme et jeta un regard noir au jeune Serpentard.

Son étreinte était tendre, mais ce n'était pas la sienne; son parfum était enivrant mais ce n'était pas le sien; sa voix était douce mais ses mots n'étaient pas ceux qui habitaient encore ses rêves.

Severus était au paradis. Il avait tellement rêver de ce moment. Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur ses sens. La délicate odeur de violette qui s'échappait de son cou, la chaleur de sa peau sous sa main, le bruit de ses talons alors qu'il l'a faisait tourner. Il aurait aimé que cette musique dure éternellement mais même les meilleures choses ont une fin.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la piste, il la retint par la main.

- Pourrai-je vous parler? En priver s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle enroula sa main autour du bras qu'il lui tendait et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, sous le regards ravi du directeur qui avait suivi toute la scène. Mais il n'était le seul à les avoir vu partir.

-------------

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la cour du cloitre en ruine et Hermione s'assit au bord de la fontaine. Après avoir vérifié si ils étaient bien seul, Severus s'assit à ses côtés.

- Alors, Severus, de quoi vouliez vous me parler?

- Je...

Il baissa la tête. Le courage n'était vraiment pas l'apanage des Serpentards.

Hermione tendit sa main pour attraper celle de celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami. Il était même devenu plus qu'un ami au fil des jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

- Il y a quelques chose qui ne va pas?

- Non, pas du tout, au contraire... je.. voulait vous...

Je ne peux pas... et si elle me rejetait? Je ne pourrai plus me passer de sa présence...

- Je...

Il leva finalement les yeux vers elle. Il pouvait lire dans son regard qu'elle s'inquiétait de son silence. Il sentit la pression sur sa main s'accentuer.

- Je... voudrais vous proposer de devenir mon apprentie.

Tu n'es qu'un froussard, Severus Snape.

Il vit alors un sourire illuminé le visage de la jeune femme. Elle semblait... soulagé?

- Ce n'est que ça? Vous n'avez fait une de ses peur, Severus! La façon dont vous bafouilliez m'a fait penser au pire.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne vous excusez pas. C'est moi qui me suis fait des idées pour rien.

- Vous acceptez ma proposition?

- Vous voulez une réponse de suite? je...

- Non, non, prenez votre temps pour réfléchir. Je ne veux en rien vous presser.

- Cela est très tentant de devenir votre apprentie, mais je préfère quand même y réfléchir un peu, ce n'est pas une décision qui se prend à la légère.

- Je comprend tout à fait.

- C'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire?

- Euh.. oui, c'est tout.

- Très bien. On peut rentrer s'il vous plaît? je commence à avoir un peu froid.

- Allez y, rentrez sans moi, je vais rester un peu ici.

Elle se leva et posa une de ses main sur l'épaule de Severus.

- M'accorderez vous une autre danse tout à l'heure?

- Ce serai avec le plus grand plaisir.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et rentra à l'intérieur. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai disparue au tournant après les portes puis se prit la tête dans les mains. Il resta comme ça quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas accompagner d'un léger " toc " sourd ne le sort de ses pensées et le fasse relever la tête.

Blaise Zabini se tenait devant lui, et au vu du sourire qu'il arborait, il avait tout entendu et avait compris ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas décelé.

- Professeur Snape.

- Auriez vous l'amabilité d'ôter ce sourire hypocrite de votre visage, M. Zabini?

- Avouez que c'est vraiment déroutant de voir que la meilleure élève qu'a connu Poudlard depuis près de 50ans n'arrive même pas à voir qu'un homme éprouve des sentiments pour elle.

- Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde, Zabini.

- Mais justement, cela me regarde, professeur.

- Parce ce que vous l'aimez aussi?

- Pas de la même façon que vous professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Néanmoins, je la considère comme l'une de mes proches, j'irai jusqu'à dire qu'elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une soeur.

- Une soeur?

- Cela est sûrement dû au fait qu'elle était fiancée à celui qui était comme un frère pour moi. Vous vous souvenez, Draco Malfoy?

- Arrêtez, Zabini. Si vous croyez que je ne me suis pas senti assez mal par rapport à mon filleul, vous vous trompez.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas.

Ils restèrent à se jauger du regard pendant de longues seconde.

" Quelqu'un en qui j'ai une confiance absolu. Quelqu'un qui la protègera aussi bien que je le ferai, qui soit à ses côtés pour l'aider et pour l'écouter. "

Blaise baissa le regard en premier et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Dray a préféré vous la confier à vous plutôt qu'a moi. Il savait que vous la protègerez et l'aimerez autant que lui l'aurait fait.

- De quoi parlez vous?

- Draco était tout sauf un imbécile. Il a dû comprendre bien avant que cela même ne vous effleure l'esprit.

Il tourna le dos au maître des potions.

- Il voulait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Hermione, et par dessus tout, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. C'est pour cela qu'il a décider de vous la confiez si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il a comprit que vous aviez tout deux le même objectif: son bonheur.

Severus semblait complètement perdu.

- Cela explique tout: le fait qu'il vous la confie à vous et à personne d'autre, pas même à Saint-Potter, la lettre qu'il vous a laissé à remettre à Hermione " au cas où " et le contenu de la lettre. Dray, mon ami, tu es vraiment le plus Serpentard de nous tous.

Il éclata de rire.

- Avez vous lu la lettre de Draco, professeur?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Hermione l'avait en permanence sur elle le mois dernier. Elle me l'a fait lire le jour où nous nous sommes retrouvés en tête, le lendemain de ma sortie de Sainte-Mangouste. J'ai été vraiment touché par les mots qu'elle contenait mais maintenant, tout cela est si clair.

- Vous en tout cas, vous ne l'êtes pas!

- " Ne sacrifie pas un bonheur futur au nom de nos souvenirs, ce ne serai pas juste... ", " tu as encore tellement à faire et à donner " " profite de la vie " .C'est les mots qu'il lui a laissez. Il lui demandait d'être heureuse sans lui et il savait que vous seriez là pour contribuer à son bonheur.

Il commençait à s'éloigner de Severus.

- Si Draco vous a fait confiance, je pense que je peux le faire aussi. Mais faites attention, je ne serai jamais loin.

Il quitta la cour sous le regard reconnaissant du maître des potions et quelques minutes plus tard, rentra à son tour dans la Grande Salle.

-------------

Elle était là, entrain de danser sur la chanson la plus célèbre des Bizarr' Sisters, avec ses amis. Elle s'amusait et avait ce sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Il la fixa pour garder à jamais cette image d'elle dans sa tête.

Il retourna s'assoir aux côtés de Dumbledore qui le regardait avec ses yeux emplis de malice. Voyant que son ami n'aborderait pas le sujet de lui même, il lança la conversation.

- Vous passez une bonne soirée, Severus?

- Ça peut aller.

- Ne me dite pas que vous ne lui avez rien dit...

- Je ne vous le dirait pas.

- Severus!

- Oui, M le directeur?

- Vous êtes désespérant, vous le savez?

- Oui, je le sais.

Pendant près d'une demi heure, la musique endiablée du groupe de wizard rock fit danser tout les élèves de Poudlard. Puis les choses commencèrent à ce calmer et la musque s'adoucit pour ne laisser sur la piste que les couples enlacés sur des slows.

Hermione était sortie de la piste et fait face à Blaise, qui apparemment, avait bu plus d'une coupe de champagne.

- Blaise, tu ne penses pas que tu as trop bu?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je m'amuse, c'est tout.

C'est alors qu'il vit passé Severus derrière Hermione, se dirigent visiblement vers la sortie.

- Tu devrais faire comme moi!

Il poussa Hermione de façon à ce qu'elle atterrisse dans les bras du directeur de Serpentard.

- Faites danser Hermione pour moi, professeur. S'il vous plaît.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse et il l'a reçu quand elle le tira sur la piste.

_( Note: C'est maintenant qu'il faut mettre PLAY ! )  
_

___And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough _

Il la tenait serré contre lui, sa main contre son dos nu. Elle avait posé une de ses main autour de sa nuque et il avait enlacé leurs mains droites et les avait recroquevillé sur son torse.

Il en était sur, il venait de toucher le Paradis.

___So,_

___Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of bein' hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes  
_

Tous les regards étaient tourner vers eux mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils étaient tout simplement bien et rien n'aurait pu changer ça. Elle appuya sa joue contre son torse

___And make  
Your final move  
Mmm, don't be scared  
She wants you too  
It's hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip the way _

Non, il ne voulait pas laisser ce moment s'échapper. Il voulait la garder contre lui pour toujours.

___Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of bein' hurt  
No, don't let this magic die  
Ooh, the answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes _

Mais il n'avait pas le courage de lire dans ses yeux ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment précis. Il avait peur de ne pas y trouver la même flamme qui était en train de le consommer.

___And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die  
So dance, your final dance.  
'Cause this is... your final chance. _

Non, ça ne serait pas sa dernière chance car il s'accrocherait à l'espoir de voir un jour prochain ses rêves se réaliser.

----------------

Vers les 2h30 du matin, la très grande majorité des élèves avait rejoint leurs dortoirs. Hermione était attablée avec ses amis.

- Alors, on fait quoi? On va se coucher aussi?

- T'es devenu une petite nature, Gin? Je t'ai connu plus fêtarde que ça.

Tous le monde rigola.

- Je vous propose d'aller finir la nuit dans mes appartements. A moins que vous préféré dormir dans la tour.

- Non, tes appartements seront parfait. On y va?

- Commencer à y aller sans moi, je vous rejoint dans quelques minutes. Blaise connait le pass.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle alors que la jeune préfete se dirigea vers la table où s'étaient retrouver les professeurs. Il ne restait plus que Dumbledore et Severus.

- Vous allez vous coucher, Miss Granger?

- Je ne vais pas tarder, en effet. Les autres passent la nuit chez moi, on va profiter d'être tous ensemble.

- Je tenait à vous féliciter pour tous le travail que vous avez accompli. Je n'ai pas vu plus belle soirée depuis que je suis dans cette école.

- Merci, monsieur. Je voulais vraiment que tout soit parfait.

- Ça l'a été. Je vous souhaite bonne nuit, Miss Granger. Je ne pense pas vous voir tôt demain matin.

- Je crois que je vais rester au lit demain. Bonne nuit à vous aussi, professeur.

Severus ne l'avait pas quitté du regard durant toute sa conversation avec le directeur. Voyant que celle ci prenait fin, il se leva.

- Puis je vous raccompagner dans vos appartements?

- Avec plaisir.

Il sortirent de la salle sous le regard du directeur.

----------

Les couloirs étaient silencieux malgré la présence de dizaines d'élèves. Le maître des potions se décida à prendre la parole.

- J'ai passé une très agréable soirée, et c'est grâce à vous. Merci Hermione.

- J'ai moi aussi passé une excellente soirée. Je ne peux que complimenter vos talents de danseur.

Le silence se refit entre eux jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme le brise.

- Et en ce qui concerne votre proposition, je suis vraiment très flattée que vous ayez pensé à moi.

- Je pense tous les jours à vous, Hermione.

Elle rougie devant tant de franchise.

- Et je sais que vous feriez une apprentie parfaite, car vous éprouvez tellement de passion dans ce que faite. Ce serai un plaisir de vous apprendre tout ce que je sais.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le portrait d'Alisandre.

- Je ne vous presse pas à me donner une réponse, je sais que cela mérite que vous y réfléchissez sérieusement.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi Severus.

Elle le fixa et, finalement, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- A demain.

Et elle passa le tableau.

Severus resta quelques secondes sans bouger, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il ressentait encore la douceur des lèvres de la jeune femme sur sa peau. C'est Alisandre qui le sorti de sa transe.

- Vous allez passé la nuit ici, professeur Snape?

Il lui jeta un regard noir et disparu dans les sombres cachots.

* * *

Tous les élèves quittèrent le château vers les 10h le matin à l'exception d'Harry, Ron, Ginny Luna et Blaise qui restèrent jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. 

Durant les quatre jours qui suivirent, le bal était encore dans les conversations des habitants du château. De nombreux élèves avaient adressé des hiboux de félicitation à la préfete qui était heureuse que cala ai plu à tout le monde.

Néanmoins, la joie ne fut pas au rendez-vous le cinquième jour. On était le 20 août.

Les professeurs présent au château étaient attablés pour le petit déjeuner. Mais il manquait quelqu'un.

- Est ce que l'un de vous a vu Miss Granger ce matin? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de manquer le petit déjeuner.

Comme personne ne lui répondit, il se tourna vers Severus.

- Ne me regarder pas comme ça, je ne l'ai pas vu non plus.

- Pourtant vous me sembliez assez proche durant le bal...

Il tourna la tête vers la directrice des rouges et or.

- Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde, Minerva.

- Ai je toucher la corde sensible ?

Il allait lui répondre quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et laissèrent apparaître Blaise Zabini. Il s'avança vers la table, et voyant que la personne qu'il cherchait était absente, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour.

- Bonjour, professeurs, je ne fais que passer. Bonne journée.

- Où croyez vous aller, Zabini?

- Je vais chercher Hermione, professeur Snape. Elle a besoin de moi.

- Et pourquoi pensez vous ça?

- Regardez sur un calendrier.

Il quitta la pièce sans plus d'explication.

----------

Arrivé devant le portrait d'Alisandre, il prononça le mot de passe et entra sans un bruit. Le salon étant vide, il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher.

Elle était là, assise à même le sol, tenant entre ses bras sa robe blanche. Les larmes parcouraient ses joues pendant que de ses doigts elle dessinait le tour des broderies du bustier.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et attendit qu'elle lève la tête vers lui. Finalement, elle prit la parole.

- Désolée.

- Hé, ne le soit pas.

Il saisit son menton .

- Je suis là parce que je savais que tu allais avoir besoin de moi aujourd'hui. C'est pas un jour comme les autres.

Il essuya les larmes de son amie.

- Dire que je devrais être avec Ginny entrain de commencer à me préparer. Je suis que j'aurais été stressé comme pas possible et Gin aurai dû me crier dessus pour me calmer.

- Et moi, je serai avec Dray qui serait entrain de s'énerver car, pour pas changer, il ne trouverai pas ses affaires et aurai retourné toute la chambre.

Elle lui sourit.

- C'est vrai, il fallait toujours que je sois derrière lui le matin.

- Et il serait entrain de me demander toute les 5 minutes si je n'ai pas oublié vos alliances. Tiens, en parlant de ça.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une chaîne en argent, un anneau du même métal y était enfilée.

- Dray les avaient acheté avant les examens et me les avaient confié le jour même en me disant que si je les perdait, il me ferai la peau.

Il la déposa dans la main de son amie.

- Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, tu aurais du lui la passer au doigt, alors j'me suis dit que ça te ferai plaisir de l'avoir avec toi.

Elle tourna l'anneau entre des doigts et pu y lire : signe de mon amour, 20/08/98. Elle le porta a ses lèvres puis se l'accrocha autour du cou.

- J'ai déposé la tienne sur sa tombe ce matin avant de venir.

- Merci Blaise, pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.

- J'aurais voulu faire tellement plus.

Elle baissa la tête à nouveau et regarda sa robe.

- Dit, tu crois que je pourrai à nouveau être vraiment heureuse?

- Oui, je te le promet.

Il la prit par les épaules et l'attira contre lui. Ils restèrent comme cela plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit les dérange. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.

Hermione se leva, aida Blaise à en faire de même et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Le portrait s'ouvrit sur les trois Gryffondors et les trois paires de bras s'entourèrent autour de la préfete. Ginny remarqua la première la présence de Blaise.

- Je vous que quelqu'un nous a devancé.

- Et oui, trois courageux Griffon devancés par un Serpent estropié... vous faites vraiment pas le poids.

Tous le monde éclata de rire.

- Allez, venez prendre un petit déjeuner car j'entends le ventre de Ron-Ron crier famine.

- C'est la faute de Gin, elle ne m'a pas laissé le prendre avant de partir.

- Pauvre, pauvre Ron-Ron...

Ils montèrent tous les 5 dans la Grande Salle. Il ne restait plus que Dumbledore et Severus attablés. Le maître des potions remarqua les yeux rougis de l'ancienne Préfete mais ne dit rien. Il préférait lui parler en privé plutôt qu'entourer de tous les amis de la jeune femme. Mais apparemment, il devra attendre ce soir car ils ne semblaient pas près de la lâcher.

Hermione et ses amis passèrent la journée dans le parc, ces derniers essayant par tout les moyens de changer les idées de la jeune femme. Néanmoins, quand elle formula le désir d'aller voir Draco tout seule, ils s'éclipsèrent et elle pu se laisser aller. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas faire bonne figure. Oui, elle avait dit qu'il fallait aller de l'avant, mais là, c'était trop dur. Elle s'était donné 3 occasions de craquer et le 20 août était l'une de celle-ci. Elle retrouva ses amis une demi heure plus tard et ils quittèrent le parc de Poudlard pour les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

----------------

Il était plus de 22h quand Severus monta jusqu'à la Tour d'astronomie. Il était sur de l'y trouver, Alisandre lui ayant dit qu'elle était sortie.

Elle était là, à la même place qu'il l'avait trouvé il y a plus d'un mois, vêtu d'une nuisette blanche et portant comme d'habitude l'une des chemises de Draco. Elle jouait avec la chaîne qui pendait à son cou.

- Bonsoir Severus. Je me demandais quand est ce que vous alliez me rejoindre.

- Je pensais que vous passeriez au labo, mais ne vous voyant pas arriver, je me suis dit que vous seriez ici.

Durant l'échange, elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux le paysage qui s'offrait à l'horizon. Il s'avança vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Votre journée ?

- Elle n'a pas été facile. Mais les autres étaient là, heureusement. Et vous êtes là maintenant.

- Je suis désolé, j'avais complètement oublié que... pour aujourd'hui...

- Comment l'auriez vous su? Draco vous l'avait dit?

- Je.. j'ai vu certains de vos souvenirs quand je suis venu vous chercher grâce à la legilimencie après la Bataille.

- Ah d'accord...

Le silence se fit pendant de longues minutes.

- je... si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

- Je sais, merci.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il glissa son bras derrière elle et lui caressa le dos.

- Je veille sur vous Hermione, je vous l'ai promis.

Finalement elle s'endormit contre lui, toutes les émotions de la journée ayant eu raison d'elle. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'aux cachots. Il ferma les yeux en passant devant ses appartements pour ne pas être tenté de la coucher chez lui et passa le portrait qui gardait les pièces du préfet de Serpentard. Il l'allongea le plus en douceur possible sur le grand lit aux rideau vert. Elle semblait si sereine. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa la joue. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, de la laisser seule dans ce grand lit vert. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvant pour Severus. Le souvenir de la soirée passée dans la tour le hantait jour et nuit. Le parfum de sa peau contre ses lèvres, la douceur de sa joue. Mais le pire était de ne pas le refaire. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Et comme Dumbledore lui l'avait dit, cela ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne lui aurai pas fait part de se qu'il ressentait. Il était 2h du matin quand il prit la décision de lui parler, ce jour même. 

Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble mais Severus n'avait toujours pas trouver le courage de tout lui dire. Ils avaient finalement trouvé un mélange correct pour la nouvelle formule de la Tue-Loup et avaient décidé de fêter cela avec une bouteille de vin qu'Hermione était passée chercher chez elle.

Elle avait ôté ses robes de travaille et était assise sur le tapis devant la cheminée quand Severus vient la retrouver. Il avait abandonné ses éternelles robes noires pour une chemise blanches dont il avait retroussé les manches. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, la marque hideuse qui se trouvait sur son bras avait disparu et il avait pu retrouver le plaisir de ne plus faire attention que son bras était bien couvert. Quand il la vit, les épaules découvertes et son débardeur ne laissant que de place à l'imagination, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Cependant, il ne laissa rien paraître quand il rempli leurs verres de vin et qu'il lui tendit le sien après s'être assis à ses côtés.

Elle leva son verre et l'approcha de celui de Severus.

- A votre réussite.

- A **notre** réussite car je n'y serai jamais arrivé sans vous.

Elle lui sourit et fit tinter leurs verres.

Il prit une grosse gorgée de vin. ___C'est le moment où jamais Severus. _

_-_ Euh, Hermione...

- Oui?

Il chercha ses mots.

- On se croirait à la semaine dernière. C'est à propos de l'apprentissage? Je sais, je ne vous ai pas encore..

- Non! Non, ce n'est pas à propos de ça... c'est...

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait un peu perdue.

- Hermione, je...

Severus, vas y!!

Sentant que sa voix lui ferai à nouveau défaut, il saisit son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il quémanda l'ouverture de ses lèvres avec sa langue. A peine eu t'il commencé à intensifier leur baiser qu'elle se recula vivement.

- Non!

Elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres. Severus tendit la main vers son visage mais elle se recula à nouveau en secouant la tête.

- Non, je peux pas.

- Mais Hermione, je t'aime.

Comme si ces mots venaient de la frapper en pleine poitrine, ses mains quittèrent ses lèvres pour son coeur. Severus tenta à nouveau de s'approcher d'elle mais elle se releva avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

- Ne dit pas ça.

- Mais c'est vrai.

Il s'était à son tour lever mais ne l'approcha pas de peur qu'elle se dérobe à nouveau.

- Ça fait des mois que tu hantes chacune de mes pensées, de jour comme de nuit. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé le courage de te le dire, ne me demande pas le contraire.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Hermione, s'il te plait, regarde moi.

Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle ne pu lire que de l'amour dans ses yeux alors que dans les siens brillait le doute. Il tenta à nouveau de l'approcher mais quand il arriva enfin à poser sa main sur la joue, elle tourna la tête.

- Non, Severus.

- Pourquoi?

- Je... Draco...ce serai comme le trahir!

- Draco est mort! Et tu ne pourra pas changer cela!

Là, ce fut de la colère que l'on pouvait lire dans ses prunelles brunes.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Il est mort devant moi!

- Et moi je suis auprès de toi!

- Je le sais. Mais c'est comme si... on s'aimait tellement... je...

- Oui, il t'aimait. Mais il n'est plus là! Il ne sera plus jamais là!

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça!

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'elle ne pose la main sur la poignée, il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira contre lui.

- Ne part pas! Tu ne peux pas me laisser.

- C'est trop... je.. sais plus où j'en suis...

- Laisse moi te..

Elle se dégagea.

- Non, je ... faut que je parte...

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'enfuie dans le couloir. Severus ne chercha même pas à la retenir, c'était à elle de faire son choix. Il se laissa tomber dans un de ses fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il passa la nuit assis face à la cheminée, à se demander si il avait fait le bon choix de lui révéler ses sentiments. Il l'avait peut être perdu définitivement. C'est Dumbledore qui le sorti de ses sombres pensées en entrant brusquement dans son salon.

- Severus!

- M. le directeur...

- Miss Granger... elle s'en va!

Il se leva d'un bond.

- Quoi?!

- Je viens de la voir traverser le Grand Hall avec sa malle! Que s'est il..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Severus sortit en courant.

----------

- Hermione!

Elle avançait sans se retourner. Elle avait presque atteint la grille et pourrai alors transplaner.

- Hermione!

Il courrait mais n'arrivait pas à la rattraper. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle passe la grille! Pas ça!

Elle venait de passe le portail en fer forgé du parc et posa sa malle à terre. Elle l'entendait crier son nom. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. D'ici quelques secondes, il serait près d'elle.

Il fallait qu'elle transplane avant qu'il arrive.

Il le fallait.

Mais était ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ?

* * *

_Oui, je sais, je suis sadique... ce n'est pas la première et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que l'on pense cela de moi ;)_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. D'après vous, que va t'elle faire? partir ou rester??  
Vous saurez le mois prochain._

_Bon je vous dit à dans 15jours, d'ici là, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vous spéculations sur le prochain chapitres, vos remarques et vos encouragements. Pour ceux que ça branche, je laisse mon msn : tam underscore chan arobaz hotmail.fr_

_ Bisous à tous,  
Tam-chan _

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous,_

___Pitié, posé vos armes, je me rend!  
Je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou à poster ce chapitre et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et au moment où ça commençait à revenir, ma fille est tombée malade... Bref, ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire. Excusez moi de cette attente.  
Mais haut les coeurs, il est là, plus court que le dernier ( ne vous attendez pas à avoir d'autres chapitre de plus de 10000 mots, j'aurais du mal ;) ) mais tout aussi riche en rebondissement.  
Techniquement, il reste encore 2 chapitres à écrire et un épilogue si vous me le demander gentiment.  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.  
Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous dit à tout à l'heure en bas de page._

* * *

Elle avait fermé les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle transplane au plus vite. Elle entendit une nouvelle fois son prénom, crié avec tant de douleur. Pourquoi fallait il que ça se passe comme ça? Pourquoi son coeur ne la laissait pas en paix? Il n'aurait pas pu s'éteindre en même tant que Draco? 

Elle sentit une larme couler le long de son cou. Mais elle ne lui appartenait pas. Elle venait de la personne qui venait de l'envelopper de ses bras.

- Ne me laisse pas.

Merlin soit loué, il avait réussi à la rattraper.

- Je t'en supplie, ne part pas.

Il resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules et enfouie sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il restèrent de longues secondes sans bouger ni prononcer aucun mot.

Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte et appuya sa tête contre le torse de Severus. Mais la douleur dans son coeur persistait.

- Severus, je ...

- Non, ne dit rien. Je sais.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et se retourna.

- Non, justement, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai mal, là, dans ma poitrine. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as embrassé.

- Pardonne moi. Je n'aurais pas du agir comme je l'ai fait, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que je refoulais ce que je ressent pour toi.

- Severus...

- Mais maintenant tu le sais. Et même si ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne pourrai pas supporter de te savoir loin. Reste, je t'en supplie. Je ne te mettrais plus mal à l'aise avec mes sentiments.

- Severus, ce n'est pas ça.

Il l'a regardais, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Éprouvait elle la même chose que lui?

- Je... tout est confus dans ma tête. Je ressent... j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

- Comme ceux qu'on ressent pour un ami ou ... ?

- C'est plus que de l'amitié, Severus. Mais m'en demande pas plus, je ne le sais pas moi même.

Il fit un pas vers elle.

- C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je parte.

- Mais, pourquoi? Si tu ressent quelque chose pour moi, peut être qu'on...

- Justement. Il faut que je sache exactement ce que c'est. Et il faut que je fasse le tri avec ce que j'éprouve encore pour Draco. L'amour que j'ai pour lui ne disparaitra pas du jour au lendemain.

- Je sais mais...

- J'aurais l'impression de trahir son amour tant que je n'aurai pas fait. Et j'aurai l'impression de te trahir tout autant. On serai tout deux malheureux parce que je n'aurai pas entièrement tourné la page sur mon histoire avec Dray.

Le silence se fit entre eux jusqu'à ce que Severus le brise.

- Combien de temps?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu me promet que tu reviendras ?

- Je te le promet.

Il leva sa main et lui caressa la joue. Elle ferma les yeux pour en savourer la douceur.

- Je t'aime, Hermione. J'attendrais que tu me revienne.

Elle lui sourit, fit un pas en arrière et transplana.

-------------------------------

Quand il rentra dans ses appartements, il retrouva Dumbledore assis dans son canapé, une tasse de thé à la main.

- Tu n'as pas réussi à la retenir?

- Il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle l'a fait pour nous.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, en face du directeur.

- Elle m'a promit de revenir.

- Alors elle reviendra. Un tasse de thé, Severus?

- Je vais plutôt prendre quelque chose de plus fort.

--------------------------------

Blaise était tranquillement assoupi dans son grand lit au draps vert quand le bruit flagrant d'un transplanage se fit dans son salon. Il se saisit de sa baguette qu'il cachait sous son oreiller et la pointa sur la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit.

- Stupéf...

- Blaise! C'est moi!

La tête bouclée d'Hermione Granger apparu dans l'encadrement. Blaise baissa sa baguette et adressa un sourire à son amie.

- Vous avez failli perdre des plumes, chère amie.

- Ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir ses visiteurs de si bon matin.

- Justement, c'est de trop bon matin. Y'a des gens qui dorment encore à cette heure ci.

Elle entra dans la chambre et vient s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Qu'est ce qui va pas ma belle ?

- Blaise, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

- Ah, il s'est décidé.

Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son ami.

- Comment ça? Et comment sais tu de qui je parle?

- Je suis estropié, pas aveugle. Il faut vraiment pas avoir les yeux en face des trous pour ne pas avoir remarqué le regard énamouré que te lançais Snape depuis quelques mois.

- Je... je..

- Oui, tu.. tu.. as rien vu.

Elle donna une petite tape sur le bras du Serpentard.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas la première fois. Weasley avait été amoureux de toi pendant des années sans que tu ne remarque rien. C'est pareil pour Dray.

- Je sais...

- Alors, comment le maître des cachots de Poudlard s'est déclaré?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, c'est ma vie privé.

- Ça fait un moment que ta vie n'a plus rien de privé pour moi, très chère.

- A la différence que je ne pense pas que Severus te racontera le moindre détail comme le faisait ton meilleur ami.

- Oh, il n'était pas le seul... Je me souviens d'une certaine soirée où Dray avait une réunion avec Snape et qu'on avait papoté tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre...

- Si je ne t'avais rien raconté, Draco l'aurai fait. Ça revenait au même que ce soit moi ou lui.

- Sauf que si c'était lui, j'aurais eu encore plus de détail.

- Espèce de pervers!

Elle se saisit d'un coussin et l'abattit sur la tête de son ami. Ils rigolèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent leur sérieux.

- Tu ne t'y attendais vraiment pas, hein.

- Non, du tout. J'ai besoin de temps, de faire le ménage dans ma tête.

- Tu es ici chez toi, reste autant que tu veux.

- Merci. Je pense que je vais accepter ton invitation quelques jours, le temps que je me décide où je vais.

- Des envies de voyages?

- Peut-être bien. Tu pourrais t'occuper des affaires de Draco le temps que je sois partie? Étant donné que tu t'occupes de tes propres affaires familiale...

- Pas de problème.

- Allez, sort de ton lit, je descends nous préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Mmm, je pense que finalement, je ne vais pas te laisser partir si c'est comme ça tout les matins...

- Prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

--------------

Elle resta 3 jours chez Blaise, puis décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir sans aller voir Harry et les Weasley. Elle transplana au Terrier sur les coups de 10h, et c'est une Mme Weasley très enthousiaste qui lui ouvrit la porte.

- Hermione, ma chérie! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir! Comment vas tu ?

- Bonjour Mme Weasley.

- LES ENFANTS! DESCENDEZ, HERMIONE EST LA!

On aurait dit qu'un troupeau de trolls dévalaient les escaliers et se fût les bras de Ginny qui s'emparèrent en premiers du corps de l'ancienne préfete.

- Mione! Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu passerais nous voir.

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise. Apparemment, j'ai réussi.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table de la cuisine, les garçons venant tout juste de se lever.

- Alors, ça se passe comment à Poudlard ? T'as fini de dévorer la bibliothèque?

- Ha ha, très drôle Harry. Je pense que tout doit bien se passez là bas.

- Tu penses?

- Ça fait 3 jours que j'ai quitté le château. J'étais chez Blaise durant ce temps.

- Tu as quitté Poudlard? Pour de bon?

- Pour de bon, je sais pas mais j'ai des choses que je dois réglé. C'est entre autre pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui. Je suis venu vous dire au revoir.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- TU PARS?! Où? Quand? Comment? Combien de temps?

- Oui, je pars. Où, un peu partout sur Terre; quand, dès aujourd'hui; comment, en transplannant et combien de temps, ça je l'ignore encore.

- Hermione Granger est devenu globe trotter.

Harry avança sa main et la pose sur celle de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais?

- J'en suis sûre, Harry. Et j'en ai vraiment besoin. Il faut que je me coupe de mon passé le temps que je remette tout en place dans ma vie. Je verrai les choses plus clair à mon retour.

- Te couper, ça veut dire également pas de courrier?

- Pas au début tout du moins, et peu par la suite. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais que tout se passera bien.

- Si y'a quoi que ce soit, hésite pas, on sera là.

- Je sais, merci.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble et Hermione transplana vers une destination inconnue.

* * *

La répartition venait de se terminer en ce premier jour de rentrée à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. L'ambiance était des plus joyeuse dans la Grande Salle, les élèves discutant de leurs vacances. Albus Dumbledore était heureux de voir à nouveau son école empli des rires des futurs grands sorciers. Néanmoins, il s'inquiétait pour son maître des potions. Ce dernier était redevenu maussade après le départ de Miss Granger. Il espérait qu'elle reviendrait rapidement. 

Severus lançait des regards en direction de la table des Gryffondors. N'ayant pas eu de nouvelles d'_Elle_ depuis son départ, il espérait de la jeune Weasley pourrait lui en donner. Étant la nouvelle préfete en chef, il avait demandé à Minerva si il pouvait l'accompagner à ces nouveaux quartiers à sa place. Demande qu'elle avait accepté, Dumbledore lui ayant raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre son ancienne élève et le directeur de Serpentard.

Tous les élèves avaient quitté la Grande Salle, à l'exception de Ginny et d'un élève de Poufsouffle, Jasper Prayn, les deux nouveaux Préfet en Chef. Le professeur Chourave se dirigea vers élève de sa maison et Severus vers Ginny. Cette dernière ne sembla pas surprise quand il lui demanda de le suivre.

- Vous vouliez me parler d'Hermione, professeur?

Severus s'arrêta net à la question de la jeune fille.

- Comment le savez-vous?

- Hermione est passé nous voir il y a quelques jours pour nous dire qu'elle partait. Et elle m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous.

- Je ...

- Vous ne me devez rien, professeur. Au contraire, c'est moi qui vous suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle.

- Mais ça n'a pas suffit à la retenir.

- Vous représentez bien plus pour elle que vous ne semblez le penser.

- Vous a-t-elle dit où elle allait?

- Elle ne le savais pas elle-même. Tout comme elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait partie.

- Elle n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis son départ.

- Elle n'en donnera à personne. Elle nous à prévenu de pas attendre sur ses hiboux, qu'elle préférait se couper de tous le monde.

- Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose?

- Hermione sait se qu'elle fait. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour elle. Faite en de même professeur.

Severus allait répliquer quelques chose mais la rouquine le coupa sur sa lancée.

- Elle vous a promis qu'elle reviendrait, non ?

Severus acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les appartements du préfet de Gryffondors.

------------------------

Les semaines passèrent et toujours aucun nouvelle de la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle les avaient prévenu, ses amis s'inquiétaient. Harry et Ron ne voyaient pas l'ancienne préfete, rat de bibliothèque de surcroit, partir à l'aventure toute seule. Ginny avait beau leur répéter de pas s'en faire, il fallut attendre le début de la formation des Aurors pour que les deux amis cessent d'envoyer chaque jours des hiboux qui restaient sans réponse. Quant à Severus, il s'était renfermé sur son travail, ne sortant des ses appartements uniquement pour donner ses cours et pour assister aux repas. Dumbledore s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui. Il avait également essayer de contacter Hermione mais, comme les autres, il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse.

Le soir d'halloween, Harry et Ron avaient rejoint le château à la demande du directeur. Il pensait que peut-être les deux jeunes hommes sauraient quelque chose. Ils les avaient fait assoir entre lui et Severus, qui était plus sombre que jamais.

- Comment se passe votre formation, les enfants?

- Oh, parfaitement. On va dire qu'on a eu de l'entrainement, hein Ron?

- C'est sûr que de courir après les ennuis comme on l'a fait pendant 7 ans, ça aide.

Ce qui déclencha le rire chez presque tout le monde.

- Quoique c'est moins facile que lorsque nous étions 3. On aurait dû entrainer Mione avec nous.

Severus tourna la tête vers le Survivant. Dumbledore profita de la perche qui lui était tendue.

- En parlant de Miss Granger, est ce que vous avez des nouvelles d'elle?

- Non, rien depuis qu'elle est partie. Mais j'ai croisé Blaise Zabini au ministère y'a de cela 2-3 jours, il m'a dit qu'il avait reçu un hibou disant que tout se passait bien pour elle et qu'elle était quelque part en Asie.

- En Asie? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait en Asie?

Harry se tourna vers Severus qui venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois.

- Alors là, aucune idée, professeur. A vrai dire, je ne pensait pas qu'elle irait aussi loin.

- Mione ne cessera pas de nous étonner.

Severus quitta la table quelques minutes plus tard et partit s'enfermer dans son laboratoire.

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi donne t-elle de ses nouvelles à Zabini et pas à moi?_ Severus tournait en rond en se posant continuellement la même question. Il s'inquiétait vraiment, cela faisait plus de 8 semaines qu'elle était partie. Bien qu'elle lui avait promis de revenir, il commençait à douter. Il ne supporterait plus d'être seul encore longtemps. Il avait pensé à un moment partir à sa recherche, mais il se doutait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. Elle lui avait demander du temps, et il avait accepté. Il fallait qu'il soit patient, c'est ce que Dumbledore lui répétait sans cesse.

------------------------

Alors que le mois de novembre s'écoulait aussi doucement que l'avait fait octobre, les choses n'avaient guère changé dans le château. Severus affichait un air de plus en plus maussade au fil des jours qui passaient, ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus ses collègues. Les élèves avaient également remarqué que le maître des potions avait changé. Il ne parcourrait plus la salle de classe en jetant des regards inquisiteurs au-dessus de leurs épaules et ne traumatisait plus ses élèves les moins doués. Il restait assis derrière son bureau, leur donnant ses instructions en début de cours puis ne prononçait plus aucun mot jusqu'à ce qu'il leur disent de sortir. Ginny avait essayé de lui parler à de nombreuses reprises mais sans succès.

Un matin, alors que tout le monde était assemblé dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné, un oiseau aux multiples couleurs chatoyantes entra et survola les tables des 4 maisons pour se poser sur la table des professeurs, devant le maître des potions. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. A peine eu t-il détacher le parchemin qui était accroché à l'une des pattes du magnifique oiseaux que ce dernier s'envola. Quand Severus reconnu l'écriture qu'il avait tant lu durant ses dernières années, son coeur s'emballa et c'est les mains tremblantes qu'il l'ouvrit.

___Severus,_

___Je suis désolée de t'avoir tant fait attendre avant de te donner de mes nouvelles mais j'avais vraiment besoin de me couper de tout. J'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas trop et je te demande pardon. _

___Tout ce passe bien pour moi. Je fais quelque chose qui me passionne vraiment et je me rend utile. Draco avait raison, j'ai encore tant à donner aux autres et cela me fait du bien.  
J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce qu'il c'est passé ces derniers mois, à la guerre, à Dray, à mes amis et aussi beaucoup à toi. À nous.  
Tout est entrain de rentrer dans l'ordre, je te demande d'être encore un peu patient. Je serai bientôt de retour._

___Hermione_

Aucun bruit ne perturbait le silence de la Grande Salle. Severus leva alors les yeux du parchemin et remarqua les centaines de paire d'oeil rivés sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire? Retournez à vos toasts et le premier que je vois lever les yeux de son assiettes se retrouvera avec un nombre d'heures de retenues parfaitement indécentes!

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier deux fois et retournèrent à leur petit déjeuné. On pouvait lire sur certaines lèvres un sourire; le terrifiant Snape était de retour.

Severus avait quitté la salle quelques instants plus tard pour rejoindre son bureau dans les cachots. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul et c'est seulement lorsqu'il s'appuya sur la porte en chêne qui protégeait son bureau qu'il s'autorisa à sourire.

La classe de septième année de Gryffondors avait classe de potion en dernière heure avec les Serpentard. Certaines choses restent immuable.

Ginny était bien décidée à avoir une discussion avec son professeur à la fin de l'heure et elle passa son heure de cours à guetter les changements dans l'attitude de Severus. Lorsque enfin sonna la fin du cours et que Severus leur aboya de sortir au pas de course, elle s'approcha du bureau.

- Puis je vous parler, professeur?

- J'ai la net impression que nous n'allons pas parler du cours, Miss Weasley...

- En effet professeur. Ai -je raison de penser que vous avez reçu des nouvelles d'Hermione ce matin?

- Est ce à ce point flagrant ?

Ginny se mit à rire.

- Même plus que flagrant. Quand vous avez levez les yeux sur la Salle, j'ai cru que tout les sabliers sans distinction allaient affiché un score négatif.

- J'en ai eu la forte envie mais je me suis retenu au dernier moment.

- Comment va t-elle ?

- Ça a l'air d'aller. Elle dit qu'elle se rend utile et qu'elle sera bientôt de retour.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle!

- En effet.

- Je vous laisse, professeur, je dois aller écrire à Harry.

- Bonne journée, Miss Weasley.

- Merci à vous aussi.

Ce soir là, Severus fut " invité " à passer la soirée dans le bureau directorial et il eu bien du mal à se débarrasser de l'emprise du curieux directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

Le château avait été déserté par les élèves en ces fêtes de fin d'année. Severus avait été invité à fêter le nouvel an avec les autres membre de l'Ordre chez les Weasley. Lui qui avait prévus de passer la soirée en tête avec une excellente bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu avait vu ses projets tomber à l'eau quand Dumbledore débarqua dans son bureau habillé de manière très... festive. 

- Allons Severus, cela va vous changer les idées de venir fêter la nouvelle année avec tout le monde.

- Même si je n'en avais pas envie, vous me forceriez à venir. Mais ne compter pas sur moi pour faire la causette.

- Je vous demande juste de venir.

- Bien...

Il grommela en passant sa cape de voyage et ils sortirent retrouver Minerva qui les attendait pour partir.

Ils eurent deux jours pour se remettre de la soirée avant que les cours ne reprennent.

-------------------------

Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le parc de Poudlard. L'hiver était vigoureux et les flocons tombaient sans cesse depuis près de 4 jours. Hagrid avait essayé de déblayer le chemin mais sans succès, même avec l'aide du professeur de sortilèges. Les élèves en profitaient dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre.

Alors que le blizzard soufflait avec force, les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Les discussions allaient bon train, soit à propos de la dernière bataille de boules de neige ou de la future sortie à Pré-au-lard. Soudainement, Dumbledore se leva de son siège et quitta la salle sous les regards interrogatifs de tous, élèves comme professeurs.

Le directeur s'était dirigé vers les Grandes Portes et était sortit sur le péron du château. Il balaya le parc de son regard pétillant et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il vit une lueur se diriger vers lui. Une personne, vêtue d'une longue cape de voyage blanche dont la capuche était bordée de fourrure s'avançait vers le château, une baguette à la main et sa malle flottant derrière elle. Elle avait de la neige jusqu'à genoux et avançait avec difficulté. Elle arriva finalement à hauteur du directeur et abaissa sa baguette.

- Bonsoir M le directeur.

Ce dernier lui sourit et l'attira dans une étreinte.

- Je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi, monsieur, moi aussi.

D'un claquement de doigt, Dumbledore fit appelle à un elfe qui s'empara de la lourde malle.

- Allons, entrons. Il y a bon nombre de personnes qui vous attendent.

Arrivée dans le hall, elle ôta sa capuche, dégrafa la boucle en argent qui retenait les penchants de sa lourde cape et la remit à l'elfe qui s'occupait de sa malle. Dumbledore la prit par le coude et la mena jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur les deux arrivant, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Le silence se fit. Tout le monde avait reconnu la jeune femme aux longues boucles brunes qui venait d'entrer avec le directeur. Severus a été le dernier à lever les yeux sur elle, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, son coeur manqua un battement. Elle était revenue.

- Mione!

Deux tête, l'une rousse en provenance de la table des gryffons et une blonde, venant des aigles, se levèrent et coururent dans les bras de l'ancienne préfete.

- Tu es revenue, Mione, enfin. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir!

- Surprise!

- Comment vas-tu ? Où étais tu ? Qu'e..

- Hoho, doucement! Laissez moi arriver! Je vous raconterais tout plus tard.

Dumbledore vint à son secours.

- Attendez au moins jusqu'à demain pour faire passer un interrogatoire à notre pauvre Miss Granger.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais écrire à Harry après pour lui dire de venir demain. Il sera fou de joie de te voir.

- Moi aussi, vous m'avez tous manqué.

Alors que les deux jeune filles allèrent s'assoir à leur table respective, le directeur et Hermione s'avancèrent vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore s'arrêta derrière son pupitre pendant que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers Severus. Ce dernier se leva et tira la chaise à côté de la sienne pour qu'Hermione prenne place. Elle le remercia avec un sourire

- Chers élèves. Comme vous l'avez sans doute reconnu, Miss Granger est de retour parmi nous. Elle le restera autant qu'elle le voudra, elle est ici chez elle. Souhaitons lui la bienvenue.

Des applaudissement raisonnèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves à l'exception des premières années, gardaient un excellant souvenir de leur ancienne préfete en chef et camarade. Dumbledore rejoignit sa place à table et les regards quittèrent Hermione. Sauf celui de Severus.

Hermione profita de la perte d'attention de tous le monde pour se tourner vers le maître des potions. Elle lui sourie et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais.

Severus serra la main de la jeune femme. Il était heureux, tous simplement.

------------

Étrangement, la salle ne se vida pas aussi rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée. Tous attendaient la sortie de l'ancienne rouge et ors. Remarquant cela, Severus se pencha vers la jeune femme.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on t'attend.

- Tu ne connaitrais pas un moyen de sortir d'ici sans me faire accoster à tout va par hasard?

- Si c'est demandé si gentiment...

Severus se leva et toisa l'ensemble des élèves.

- 100 points en moins pour l'élève qui aura en dernier atteint sa Maison.

En un clignement de paupière, tous les élèves se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce en courant. Il n'était pas bon de se mettre le professeur Snape à dos. Severus tira la chaise d'Hermione et quittèrent tous deux la Grande Salle sous le regard amusé du directeur.

* * *

_Tadamm!_

_Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plu.  
Je ne vais pas vous donnez de délai que je ne tiendrais pas, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez la suite prochainement.  
Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'attend vos reviews avec impatience._

_Bisous à tous et encore merci d'avoir attendu ce chapitre._

_Tam-chan _


	10. Chapter 10

Passe la tête

_Bonjour tout le monde !!_

Evite le couteau qu'on lui lance

_Je sais, je suis super à la bourre... Je me met à genoux devant vous et implore votre pardon!!_

_On va dire que l'inspiration m'a fait faux bond et que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire. Mais ça y est, il est là et je vous promet de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre qui sera le dernier. Néanmoins, je ne vous laisse pas tomber. Je pense que je vais écrire le préquel, c'est à dire l'histoire de Draco et d'Hermione. Je ne vous donne pas de date pour le premier chapitre mais j'y pense sérieusement._

_Donc, je vous laisse à votre lecture, je vous retrouve en bas de page. A toute à l'heure._

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'aux appartements de Severus se fit dans le silence. Leurs bras se frôlaient à chaque pas. C'était si bon de sentir la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. 

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de Salazar Serpentard qui gardait les appartements du directeur des verts et argent et y pénétrèrent.

Hermione fit quelques pas dans le salon avant de se rendre compte que Severus n'était plus près d'elle. Elle se retourna et le trouva adossé à la porte. Un sourire se lisait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as peur que j'essaye de m'enfuir ? Demanda Hermione sur un ton joyeux.

- Non, je fixe cet instant dans ma mémoire. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai espéré ce moment ...

Elle tendit la main vers lui et il l'a rejoignit en quelques secondes. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et posa son front sur le siens.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Hermione.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Il la fixa dans les yeux et elle compris la question qui y brûlait. Elle prit alors l'initiative et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce baiser, si chaste et si doux, était comme une délivrance. Il signifiait tellement et était source d'avenir pour tout deux. Leur avenir. Ensemble.

Elle rompit le contact au bout de quelques instants mais ne quitta pas l'étreinte des bras de Severus. Elle y était si bien.

Severus, quand à lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir touché le paradis. Après des années de solitudes, il avait enfin droit lui aussi au bonheur.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, face à la cheminée qui dégageait une douce chaleur qui contrastait avec la froideur des cachots. Severus passa sa main dans les boucles de la jeune femme, puis posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai observé le reflet du feu dans tes cheveux, tu me prendrai pour un fou.

- Ne vas pas croire que je n'avais pas remarqué...

- Je l'espérais en tout cas.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et elle ferma les yeux. C'était si bon d'être de retour.

- Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé durant tout le temps où tu étais loin de moi.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous. Et même toute la vie. Je ne te laisserai plus partir.

- J'espère bien !

Elle lui sourit et posa sa tête au creux de son bras pendant qu'il se saisissais d'une de ses mèche de cheveux.

- Je suppose que tu sais déjà où je suis allée en quittant Poudlard.

- Tu es allée chez Zabini. répondit il, visiblement tendu.

- Chez Blaise, en effet. J'y suis restée le temps de me décider où j'allais puis je suis allée dire au revoir à Harry et aux Weasley.

- Miss Weasley m'en a parler.

- J'espère que tu ne l'a pas bombardé de question !

- Non, je me suis retenu. Je n'allais tout de même pas persécuter la seule personne présente à Poudlard capable de me donner de tes nouvelles.

Un léger sourire se lisait sur le lèvres du maître des potions alors qu'Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Après avoir quitté le Terrier, je suis vite passé ici.

- Quoi?

- Il fallait que je dise au revoir à Draco. Je pouvais pas partir loin sans le faire. Et étant donné qu'on était la veille de la rentrée, j'étais pratiquement sûre de ne croiser personne.

- Et si tu aurais croisé quelqu'un ?

- Je lui aurai demandé de ne rien te dire.

- Et si cela aurait été moi ?

- Cela aurait été plus compliqué... Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, dont pas la peine de faire des suppositions.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

- Je n'aurais pas pu te laisser partir une seconde fois.

- Tu l'aurais fait car tu savais que c'était le mieux pour moi, pour nous.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, profitant de la présence de l'autre, de la proximité de leurs corps.

- Qu'as tu fais ensuite?

- Je suis tout d'abord partie pour la France. Ma tante, la soeur de ma mère, vit près de Biarritz avec son mari et mes deux cousins. Cela faisait plus de 4 ans que je n'étais pas allée les voir et je n'avais pu échanger que quelques mots avec eux lors de l'enterrement de mes parents il y a un an et demi. Ils sont la seule famille qui me restent. Cela m'a fait un grand bien. Et c'est là que je me suis décidée de ma prochaine destination et que j'ai pu contacté les personnes que je devais retrouver.

Severus posa sa tête sur celle d'Hermione.

- J'y suis restée près de 10 jours avant de partir pour l'Inde.

_Flash Back_

_Hermione venait de quitter l'aéroport de New Dehli. Elle n'avait pas assez eu confiance dans le transplanage à longue distance et préférais arriver en un seul morceau. Elle guette la file de taxis qui est garée et aperçoit enfin son nom écrit sur une pancarte. Elle se dirige vers le taximan._

_- Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger._

_- Bienvenue à Dehli, Miss Granger. Montez, monter!_

_Après plus de ¾ d'heure de route où elle a cru mourir à chaque coin de rue, le taxi s'arrête dans une petite ruelle, à l'écart de l'animation des grandes artères. Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière, se saisie de la malle et la conduisit vers l'un des murs décrépit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait, une lourde porte en bois apparaissait. Le chauffeur jeta un coup d'oeil à droite puis à gauche avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'y pénétrer, suivit de près de la jeune femme._

_L'endroit était une auberge, ressemblant en plusieurs point à celle qui faisait la liaison entre le Londres moldu et le Londres sorcier. A la différence que ce n'était pas Tom derrière le bar mais une femme d'environs la 50aine vêtue d'un sari aux couleurs chatoyantes et la décoration qui montrait bien que l'on était en Inde. En apercevant le chauffeur suivit d'Hermione entrer, la propriétaire des lieux se dirigea vers eux._

_- Jaidip! Enfin tu es arrivé!_

_- Désolé maman. Tu sais que j'ai quelques problèmes en voiture._

_Hermione regardait la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que la femme se tourne vers elle._

_- Vous êtes sûrement Hermione Granger. Je me présente, Anbarasi. Je suis la propriétaire des lieux et je m'occupe de l'association d'aide aux enfants sorciers._

_- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. C'est donc avec vous que j'ai communiqué par hiboux._

_- En effet. Je suis contente que vous soyez arrivée si vite. Il y a tellement de chose a faire que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête._

_- Je suis ici pour vous aider. Dites moi ce qu'il faut faire, je m'en charge._

_Mme Anbarasi lui sourit._

_- Tout d'abord, nous allons vous installer et après je vous expliquerai tout._

_Elle se tourna vers son fils._

_- Monte donc sa malle dans la chambre que j'ai fait préparer ce matin au 2eme étage. Celle au bout du couloir._

_Hermione voulu se saisir de son bagage._

_- C'est bon, je peux le ..._

_- Tsstt, non Hermione, il s'en occupe. Venez avec moi._

_Elle l'a pris par le bras et elle montèrent à l'étage._

_------------------------------ _

_La chambre était de taille moyenne, éclairé par une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue du côté sorcier. Un grand lit à baldaquin aux tentures jaune et orange siégeait au centre de la pièce, un bureau était contre la fenêtre et un fauteuil trônait devant une cheminée éteinte._

_- Cela vous convient il ?_

_- C'est parfait! Vraiment très jolie._

_- A la bonne heure. La porte sur votre gauche donne sur la salle d'eau. Les repas se feront avec les enfants en bas._

_- En parlant des enfants, comment cela va t'il se passer? Qu'est ce que je fais faire ?_

_- Allons en discuter devant un bon thé, je vais tout vous expliquer._

_----------------- _

_Il était près de 22h. Hermione était assise à son bureau, une tasse de thé aux épices entre les mains. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait apprit cette après-midi de la bouche de Mme Anbarasi. Ici, en Inde, les enfants sorciers nés de parents moldu étaient rejetés par leur communauté et pas très bien accueillis dans le monde sorcier. Quand les parents se rendaient compte que leur enfants était « différent », ils les abandonnaient ou, dans le pires des cas, les emmenaient dans un temple pour un exorcisme qui bien souvent se soldait par la mort de l'enfant. Ceux qui survivaient erraient dans les rues. Mme Anbarasi avait recueilli de nombreux enfants. Elle les élevaient, leur apprenait les rudiments du monde magique et quand ils atteignaient l'âge de 11ans, ils partaient pour Natlhapur, l'école de magie d'Inde. Pour les garçons en tout cas. Les jeunes filles nées de parents moldu n'avaient pas le droit à une éducation magique. Elles étaient réduites à vivres de mendicité et de petits boulots. Mais celle qui avaient été recueillis par Mme Anbarasi étudiaient aux même titre que les garçons, mais avec leur bienfaitrice._

_C'est pour cela qu'Hermione était venue. Elle allait s'occuper des enfants, leur apprendre ce qu'elle savait. Finalement, en y repensant, elle n'a pas été si mal lotis en Grand-Bretagne. Certes son adolescence n'a pas été tout les jours facile et de nombreux sorciers avaient des préjugés envers les nés de moldus mais elle a pu accéder à l'apprentissage de la magie. Elle a pu se construire un avenir. Ici, on le leur empêchait. Et elle ferait tout son possible pour y remédier._

_Le lendemain matin, elle descendit à 7h30 pour prendre son petit déjeuné. L'auberge était déjà bondé. A l'écart des clients, une table était composé uniquement d'enfants, le plus jeune semblait n'avoir pas plus de 6ans et la plus âgée devait avoir dans les 15ans. C'était apparemment ses futurs élèves. Mme Anbarasi était en train de s'occuper de ses clients, alors Hermione décida d'aller se présenter toute seule comme une grande. Elle s'approcha de la table et vit tous les regards se lever vers elle._

_- Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger. C'est moi qui va vous enseigner la magie._

_Personne ne lui répondit. _

_- Euhh vous parlez anglais ?_

_Toujours aucune réponse._

_- Bien... c'est pas gagné._

_C'est à ce moment là que Jaidip vient à son secours._

_- Ah, les enfants! Voici Miss Granger, c'est elle qui va s'occuper de vous._

_- Namaste Miss Granger._

_Toute la table, d'une seule et même voix, l'accueillit chaleureusement._

_- Vous avez plus de succès que moi pour les faire parler, Jaidip._

_- Ce n'est pas ça mais ils se méfient des étrangers. Ils ont eu tellement de problèmes avec les adultes..._

_- Je comprend mieux._

_- Petit déjeuné, Miss Granger?_

_- Alors, tout d'abord, Jaidip, c'est Hermione, et non Miss Granger et oui, je veux bien prendre mon petit déjeuné._

_Les enfants, assis sur un banc, se serrèrent pour lui faire une place. Sur la table se trouvaient des espèces de crêpes, des légumes frit et un curry. Drôle de petit déjeuné pour une anglaise. _

_La petite fille assise à ses côtés, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 8ans, tira sur sa manche._

_- Vous ne manger pas Miss Granger?_

_- Euhh, je n'ai pas très faim, je vais juste prendre du thé._

_Il était impossible pour son estomac habitué aux toasts à la marmelade à l'orange de digérer un curry si tôt le matin. Impossible._

_Une demie heure plus tard, elle était dans une chambre aménagée en salle de classe, entourée d'une dizaine d'élèves. Elle s'assit sur son bureau et leur fit face._

_- Bien. Pour commencer, on va faire les présentations. Vous vous lèverez tous chacun à votre tour et me direz comment vous vous appeler et quel âge vous avez._

_La plus âgée, qui était au premier rang, se leva la première._

_- Je m'appelle Adrika et j'ai 15ans._

_Le garçon à ses côtés se leva après elle._

_- Je m'appelle Nabendu et j'ai 10 ans._

_Ainsi de suite, ils se présentèrent. Il y avait plus de fille que de garçons. Le plus jeune s'appellerait Mayur et avait 6ans, la petite fille qui était assise à ses côtés au repas s'appellerait Oditi et avait 8ans. Ils avaient tous l'air vraiment très gentils mais il émanait d'eux une certaine tristesse._

_- Vous pouvez nous parler un peu de vous, Miss?_

_- Que voulez vous savoir?_

_- Tout!_

_Elle éclata de rire._

_- Je suis anglaise, mais ça je pense que vous l'aviez compris. Je suis née de parents moldu et j'ai fais mes études à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, en Écosse._

_- Vous connaissez alors Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore ?_

_Hermione était étonnée qu'ils connaissent le nom d'Harry. « Quand je vais lui raconter ça... »_

_- Oui, je les connais. Harry est l'un de mes meilleurs amis._

_- Whaaouuuu._

_- Mme Anbarasi nous a dit qu'il y avait la guerre en Grande Bretagne. C'est pour cela que vous êtes venue?_

_- La guerre est finie. Harry a triomphé de Voldemort en Juin dernier. _

_- Pourquoi avez vous quitté vos amis alors?_

_Elle fixa quelques secondes la petite fille qui lui avait posé la question._

_- Parce qu'il fallait que je pense à certaines choses._

_----------- _

_Mme Anbarasi avait gardé les livres scolaires de ses anciens protégés. Ainsi, les élèves d'Hermione apprenait le programme enseigné à Natlhapur. Pour les plus jeunes, ils s'agissait de maîtriser l'écriture, la lecture et les calculs, le tout dans la langue anglaise. Hermione allait d'élève en élèves, s'adaptant aux différents besoins. Adrika étudiait le programme de 5eme année tant que Nabendu prenait de l'avance sur ce qu'il allait étudié l'année prochaine quand il ferai son entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie. Mayur faisait des lignes et Oditi lisait._

_- Miss Granger?_

_- Oui Adrika ?_

_- J'ai un problème avec le sort d'attraction._

_- Montre moi._

_- Accio plume!_

_La plume de faisait que trembler au lieu de venir vers la jeune fille._

_- Ton mouvement de poignet n'est pas assez souple. Regarde. Accio plume!_

_La plume se dirigea à toute vitesse dans la main d'Hermione._

_- Tu vois? Ton moulinet doit être plus souple. Vas y, ré-essaye._

_- Accio plume._

_La plume avança vers la jeune fille mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques centimètre._

_- Entraîne toi, ça va venir._

_- Merci, Miss._

_-------- _

_Ces journée se passaient toujours de la même façon. Elle retrouvait les enfants au petit déjeuné, leur faisait cours jusqu'à midi où ils redescendaient pour déjeuné puis les cours reprenaient jusqu'à 16h. _

_Accompagnée de Jaidip, Hermione avait visité le Dehli sorcier. A part les vêtements des gens et l'odeur d'épice qui volait dans l'air, cela ressemblait beaucoup au chemin de Traverse. Elle s'était acheté de nombreux livres ainsi que des ingrédients pour enseigner les potions aux enfants. Pour l'instant, ils n'avait que pu apprendre la théorie, les potions demandant une certaine maîtrise et les ingrédients étant chers._

_Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait pas de sosie de Neville dans la classe._

_Les semaines passaient et Hermione se rapprochait de plus en plus de ses élèves. D'Adrika en particulier. _

_Un soir, alors qu'elle était assise à sa fenêtre en train de réfléchir, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte._

_- Oui?_

_- Miss, c'est Adrika._

_- Entre._

_La jeune fille poussa doucement la porte._

_- Est ce que je vous dérange?_

_- Non, tu sais bien que tu ne me dérange jamais. Il y a quelque chose que ne va pas ?_

_- Je... je pourrai vous parler? De quelque chose de personnel..._

_- Bien sûr._

_Hermione se leva de son fauteuil et le proposa à la jeune fille. Elle alla chercher la chaise de son bureau et la métamorphosa en un fauteuil confortable dans lequel elle s'installa._

_- Vous arrivez toujours à m'impressionner, Miss._

_- Tu y arriveras un jour aussi. Alors, de quoi désires tu me parler?_

_- Est ce que vous êtes déjà tombée amoureuse, Miss ?_

_- Oui. Mais je ne crois pas que tu veuilles parler de moi, non?_

_- En faite... je... j'ai rencontré quelqu'un cet été... mais..._

_- Mais?_

_- Il s'appelle Randir. Il est le fils aîné d'une grande famille de sorcier. Mais lui il s'en fiche que je sois née de moldu. Par contre, ce n'est pas le cas de ses parents...Quand ils ont appris qu'on était ensemble, ils se sont mis dans une colère noir. Étant donné que la rentrée était proche, il est parti à Natlhapur en avance. Ces parents ne veulent plus que l'on se voit. Mais je vient de recevoir une lettre de lui. Il m'écrit que quand il reviendra pour les fêtes de la nouvelle année, on s'enfuira tout les deux. Je ne pense pas que c'est la bonne solution._

_- Ça ne l'est pas en effet. Je comprend tout à fait ce que tu ressens. J'étais dans la même situation que toi. Il s'appellerait Draco et lui aussi était de sang-pur. L'une des plus ancienne famille de Grande-Bretagne, et ses parents étaient au services de Voldemort. Au début, nous ne nous apprécions pas, mais alors pas du tout. Mais il a changé. Et nous nous sommes aimé. Quand il s'est retourné contre Voldemort, ses parents ont été tués pour sa traîtrise. Nous avons fait fasse tout les deux. On allait se marier durant l'été._

_- Mais alors, pourquoi êtes vous ici au lieu d'être à ses côtés? _

_- Il est mort. Devant mes yeux lors de la dernière bataille. En l'espace de quelques secondes, j'ai tout perdu._

_- Je suis vraiment désolée..._

_- Ne le soit pas. C'est passé à présent. On ne peut pas le changer. C'est pour cela que tu dois te battre pour celui que tu aimes, et ne pas fuir devant les obstacles. Ce serait leur donner raison. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de vos sentiments et vous cachez. Fais face._

_- Vous avez raison. Je vais lui écrire pour le lui dire._

_- J'ai toujours raison. Répondit Hermione avec le sourire._

_- Et vous? Vous allez faire face aussi?_

_- Oui, je ferai face aussi._

_Fin du flash Back._

- Cette conversation a été comme un déclic dans ma tête. Je devais faire face à ce que je ressentais. Et pour cela, je devais revenir.

Severus resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lève la tête vers Severus.

- Je t'aime, Severus.

Son coeur s'emballa quand elle prononça ses mots. Il lui sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione.

Il l'embrassa, d'abord délicatement, puis plus fougueusement. Ils avaient tous deux l'impression de revivre. L'horloge qui sonna 23h les stoppa.

- Il se fait tard.

- Dois je retourner dans mes appartements ou acceptes tu de me faire une petite place dans ta chambre?

Il l'a fixa de ses yeux d'onyx.

- Il est hors de question que tu sors d'ici. Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai plus partir.

- Je suis ta prisonnière alors.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher du maître des potions. La nuit leur appartenait.

-----------------------------------------------

Le soleil pénétra par les lourds rideaux de satin vert. Hermione était allongée sur le côté, Severus blottis contre son dos. Tous deux étaient encore endormi, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie d'un réveil résonna. D'un coup de main de son propriétaire, il vola et s'écrasa contre le mur, ce qui provoqua un rire chez la jeune femme.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure de te lever, Severus.

- Tu crois qu'Albus m'en voudra si je ne donne pas cours aujourd'hui?

- Severus Snape absent un lundi matin? C'est à inscrire dans l'Histoire de Poudlard!

Severus se redressa et tourna Hermione vers lui.

- Je vais vous apprendre à vous moquer de moi, Miss Granger!

Il fondit sur son cou et l'embrassa sensuellement. Hermione passa ses mains dans son dos.

- Mmm, jte fais un mot d'excuse si tu veux.

- Plus tard, le mot...

En 17 années, ce fut la première fois que les élèves de Poudlard n'eurent pas cours de potion.

* * *

_Tadamm!  
J'espère que cela vous a plus. J'attend vos commentaire, que ce soit sur mon retard ou sur mon chapitre.  
Je suis encore désolée!!  
Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite, je vous jure qu'elle sera là la semaine prochaine.  
Gros bisous à tous !_

_Tamchan _


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour tout le monde !!_

D'abord, merci à tous pour vos review et merci également de ne pas m'en avoir trop voulu pour mon grand grand retard...

Par contre, sur ce coup là, je suis même en avance ;) Je sais pas pourquoi mais l'inspiration qui m'avait tant fait défaut pour le chapitre 10 était plus que présente pour le dernier chapitre.

Et oui, c'est la fin. L'ultime chapitre d'Une page difficile à tourner. Ou pas...

Comme je vous l'ai dit dans le précédent blabla, je compte écrite le préquelle. L'histoire de Draco et d'Hermione. Vous allez me dire: mais tu fais tout dans le désordre!! Oui, je sais. Mais à l'origine, j'avais pas prévue d'écrire un Dramione.  
A présent, j'ai envie de vous faire connaître le Draco que je me suis imaginé, l'être qui a chamboulé la vie de la princesse de Gryffondors et dont elle est tombée amoureuse.  
Bon, arrêtons les blabla pour l'instant, je vous laisse à votre lecture et, comme d'hab, je vous retrouve en bas de page.

* * *

Personne n'avait vue ni Snape, ni Hermione depuis que cette dernière était revenue à Poudlard. Et cela remontait à ... 2 jours.

Alors que Dumbledore prenait cela avec le sourire, McGonagall rougissait et prenait la mouche dès que quelqu'un osait demander des nouvelles d'eux.

N'ayant pu se libérer avant, Harry et Ron débarquèrent le mercredi matin à l'heure du petit-déjeuné. Après avoir salué les professeurs, les deux jeunes apprentis aurors allèrent vers leurs amis rouges et ors. Pendant que Celui-qui-avait-survécu-deux-fois serrait sa fiancée dans ses bras, Ron s'installait à la table des Gryffons et commençait à se beurrer des toasts.

- Alors, où est t-elle notre voyageuse ?

Ginny rigola à la question de son frère.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis son arrivée dimanche soir.

- Comment ça ?

- D'après la rumeur, elle et Snape seraient enfermés dans les appartements de ce dernier. Et ils n'en sont pas sortis depuis dimanche soir.

- Atta, on parle bien de la même personne ? Hermione Jean Granger? Celle qui a eu ses ASPICs avec mention O?

- Elle-même.

- Mione et Snape...

Un frisson parcourra le dos de Ron pendant qu'Harry se mit à rire.

- Harry, c'est pas drôle...

- Non, en effet, ça ne l'est pas mais la tête que tu tires l'est beaucoup.

- Ha ha, je meurs de rire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry repris plus ou moins son sérieux.

- Quand même, on n'est pas venu pour rien. Il faut qu'on l'a voit. Viens Ron, on va la chercher.

- Même le directeur n'a pas osé s'approcher des cachots de Snape. Prévint Ginny

- T'inquiète, j'ai survécu deux fois à Voldemort. Je m'en sortirais.

- Harry, on parle de Snape. Tu sais que ça peut être très dangereux...

- Ça nous fera un entraînement en plus pour notre formation d'Aurors.

- On risque d'y perdre des plumes...

- Aller Ron, où est passé le courage des Gryffondors?

- Je l'ai oublié sous mon lit ce matin...

- Froussard!

- Inconscient!

- C'est ok, j'y vais seul.

- On n'est même pas encore mariés que je vais déjà être veuve.

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle sous les acclamations des rouges et ors qui avaient entendu la conversation et sous les rires de son meilleur ami et de la femme qu'il aimait.

-------------------------------------

Hermione et Severus étaient allongés dans le grand lit aux draps vert. La lumière qui passait part les fenêtres était douce et légère et un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée.

La jeune femme avait la tête posée sur le torse de son amant et dessinait des ronds avec son doigt sur sa peau laiteuse.

- Severus, ça fait 2 jours que nous ne sommes pas sortis. Ils doivent commencer à se poser des questions.

- Ça c'est sur et certains.

- Et tu ne t'en fais pas plus que ça ?

- Non.

- On va être la cible des cancans pendant longtemps.

- Alors les sabliers vont marqués des scores négatif pendant un moment.

- Mais...

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Severus la retourna sur le dos.

- Arrêtons de parler des autres... T'ai je déjà dit que je t'aimais aujourd'hui ?

- Ça dépends si tu prend en compte à partir de minuit ou depuis que nous sommes réveillés.

- Depuis minuit.

- Tu me l'as dit 3fois. Mais tu peux le redire.

- Je t'aime.

Il se mit à l'embrasser tout en laissant ses mains descendre le long des côtes jusqu'à ses cuisses.

C'est alors qu'un énorme BOOM se fit entendre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ??!! demanda Hermione, affolée.

- Quelqu'un essaye de passer mes barrières de protections.

Il recommença à l'embrasser mais un autre BOOM retentit.

- Mais qui peut être assez fou pour ...

Le visage de Severus se figea. Il se leva précipitamment, enfila un pantalon et une chemise qu'il ne prit même pas le temps de boutonner avant de s'emparer de sa baguette et de filer à pas vif vers la porte.

- POTTER!!!

-------------------

Le sol de la Grande Salle avait par deux fois tremblé avant d'entendre la voix du maître des potions résonner dans les entrailles du château.

Ron se pencha vers sa soeur.

- Tu lui donne combien de chance de survit sur ce coup-là ?

- Ça dépend du temps que mettra Mione à s'habiller et à partir à leur poursuite.

- Tu crois qu'il a besoin d'aide?

- C'est sur qu'il a besoin d'aide... mais je ne suis pas assez folle pour aller à son secours. Malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui, j'ai des points à protéger, moi.

- Tu penses que je dois y aller?

Ginny haussa les épaules et retourna à son toasts.

------

A la table des professeurs, le même type de conversation avait lieu.

- Albus, vous ne pensez pas que l'on devrait aller secourir le jeune Potter?

- Minerva, vous pensez vraiment que Severus lui fera du mal?

- J'en suis persuadée!

Dumbledore rit à la remarque de sa collègue et amie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, très chère, il en a vu d'autres.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard plein d'appréhension vers les portes de la Grande Salle restées ouvertes.

-----

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une Hermione Granger passa les portes, coiffée à la va-vite et vêtue des mêmes vêtements que lors de son arrivée. Elle prit place à la table des Gryffons, entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Bonjour vous deux.

Elle avança la main, se saisit de la théière et rempli une tasse. Ron l'a fixa avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu as passé un bon début de semaine?

- C'était très bien et toi, Gin?

- Parfait aussi, pas de potions.

Ron n'avait pas lâcher Hermione des yeux.

- On est dans la 4ème dimension ou quoi?

- Je ne pense pas, Ron. Et toi, ça va ?

- Mione, où est Harry? Où est Snape?

- Où, je ne sais pas mais ils sont sûrement ensemble.

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, un sort frappa l'une des fenêtre qui éclata. La voix du Survivant se fit entendre de l'extérieur.

- Raté, Snape!!

Hermione reposa sa tasse et se tourna vers Ron.

- Apparemment, ils sont dans le parc.

Et elle retourna à son petit déjeuné pendant que Ron fixait la fenêtre qui venait de partir en éclats.

-----------------------

Une demi heure plus tard, le maître des potions entra dans la salle, habillé de son éternelle robe noire, baguette à la main. Il s'installa à sa place habituel sans faire attention aux centaines de paires d'oeil fixés sur lui.

- Bonjour M le directeur.

- Bonjour Severus. Bon début de journée?

- Il n'aurait pu être meilleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard apparu un Harry Potter trempé, des algues accrochés autour de ses jambes. Ron se leva et couru vers son ami.

- Harry, ça va ?

Étrangement, le Survivant avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai fini dans le lac. Snape est plus fort que je ne pensait.

- Je t'avais prévenu, vieux.

C'est alors qu'Harry vit son amie assise à la table.

- Mione!!

Il couru vers elle mais quand il voulu la saisir dans ses bras elle se recula.

- Tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué, Harry, mais va te laver et te sécher d'abord. Ensuite, tu auras droit à un câlin.

Ginny se leva et saisie son fiancé par le bras.

- Allons dans la Salle de Bain des préfets.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie mais avant qu'ils aient pu passer les portes, Ron cri:

- Lui frotte pas le dos trop longtemps, Gin. Tu as cours ce matin !

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle sous le rire des élèves. Ron se tourna alors vers son amie.

- Je suis vraiment content de te revoir, Mione.

- Moi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez manqué.

Alors que l'apprenti auror serrait la jeune femme contre lui, un hibou entra dans la Salle et s'arrêta devant lui.

- C'est pas vrai. On peut pas rester un moment tranquille!

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en saisir qu'elle se décacheta toute seule. C'était la voix de Williamson, le nouveau directeur du bureau des Aurors.

- POTTER, WEASLEY, rappliquez de suite au ministère! L'un des dragons ramené pour l'exposition Dragonus vient de se faire la belle! Et un gros en plus!On a besoin de tout les bras disponibles!

Ron baissa la tête avant de s'excuser auprès de son amie et de courir récupérer le Survivant pour une chasse au dragon.

- On revient dès qu'on peut, Mione!

- Faites attention tout les deux!

-----------------------

Alors que la Salle se vidait de ses élèves et des professeurs, Severus rejoignit Hermione.

- Prend la journée pour toi. Ton apprentissage peut bien attendre demain.

- D'accord. Je vais en profité pour m'installer. Et m'occuper de certaines choses.

- J'ai demandé aux elfes de mettre une armoire plus grande pour que tu puisses ranger tes affaires.

- Merci.

Et sans se soucier des derniers élèves encore présents dans la pièce, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de quitter la salle.

--------

Alisandre fut heureuse de revoir celle qui à été l'habitante des lieux pendant près d'un an. Personne n'avait emménagé dans les appartements du préfet de Serpentard depuis son départ.

Hermione prit une grande respiration avant de passer le portrait.

Tout avait été laissé en l'état. Les elfes, même si ils faisaient chaque jours le ménage, n'avaient rien bougé. Les grands rideaux étaient ouverts et laissaient passer la douce lumière hivernale. Le feu était allumé dans la cheminée, sans doute depuis dimanche, date à laquelle elle aurait dû revenir dormir ici.

La douleur et la tristesse qu'elle avait pensé ressentir en entrant ici ne la frappa pas. Bien qu'elle eut un pincement au coeur en voyant l'écharpe vert et argent toujours accroché à la patère, cela ne lui fait plus aussi mal. Elle était sereine.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre et trouva sa malle au pied du lit, près de celle, noire, frappée aux armoiries de la famille Malefoy. Elle prit des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Après une demie heure passée sous le jet brûlant à détendre ses muscles, elle sortie et se prépara. Elle allait avoir des choses à faire.

Elle commença par la chambre.

Elle fit léviter la malle noire sur le lit et l'ouvrit. Elle allait prendre son temps, et tout faire par elle même. Les battants de la lourde armoire ouverts, elle se saisit d'une des chemises blanche, la plia soigneusement et la rangea dans la malle. Elle fit de même pour les autres, à l'exception d'une en soie noire qu'elle posa sur sa propre malle. Puis se fût le tour des pantalons et des pulls qui à leurs tours, se retrouvèrent pliés au-dessus des chemises. Sur le cintre suivant dont elle se saisit, reposait la tenue de Quidditch de l'ancien attrapeur des vert et argents. L'insigne de capitaine brillait encore fièrement à la place du coeur. Hermione remercia mentalement Dumbledore de ne pas être venu le récupérer et d'en avoir crée un autre pour le nouveau chef de l'équipe. C'est les mains tremblante qu'elle le détacha et que la tenue retrouva les autres vêtements. Elle s'assit sur le lit et resta à fixé l'insigne argenté quelques instants. Un sourire se lut sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne le mette dans une de ses poches. Elle savait à qui elle devait le confier. Le dernier vêtement suspendu était la tenue de soirée noire aux reflets verts sombre qu'il avait porté durant les bals de l'année passé. Elle adorait le voir vêtu dans ce costume hors de prix qui le mettait encore plus en valeur qu'il ne l'était déjà dans ses robes d'école. Elle se voyait encore valsant dans ses bras et serré contre son torse. Elle rangea la tenue dans la malle avant de passer à la salle de bain, une trousse de toilette sous le bras.

Elle se saisit du flacon bleu profond posé sur l'étagère au-dessus du lavabo, dévissa le bouchon et le porta à son nez. Ce mélange de citronnier, de magnolia, d'ambre et de musc la frappa aussi fort que les souvenirs qui surgirent dans sa mémoires. Elle avait toujours aimé son parfum, même à l'époque où ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Ce parfum unique qu'elle n'avait sentit que sur lui et qui flottait dans les couloirs de l'école après son passage. Ce parfum qui était entré dans sa vie et qui s'était déposé sur ses affaires autant que sur son corps. Elle reboucha le flacon, le rangea dans la trousse avant de faire de même avec les autres affaires qui restaient encore dans la salle de bain.

Dans le salon, elle ramassa toutes les photos éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce et l'album qui était sur le bureau. Une à une, elle sortie les photos de leur cadre pour les ranger parmi celle des ses amis. Toute à l'exception de deux. Sur l'une d'elles, on l'a voyait rire dans les bras de l'ancien préfet, entourés des trois autres gryffondors et de la serdaigle. Elle avait été prise quelques jours avant les ASPICs dans le parc de l'école. Cette photo aura sa place auprès d'elle, où qu'elle soit. Elle glissa l'autre dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. Puis elle rangea les livres, qu'elle irait donner à la bibliothécaire plus tard. Sauf le manuel de potions du serpentard car il était rempli de petites annotations et de petit commentaire. Draco avait toujours aimé commenter se qu'il faisait. Encore plus quand il savait qu'Hermione allait le lire.

Elle se leva, fit léviter sa malle jusqu'à elle avant de sortir, direction les appartements du maître de potion, l'album et la photo serré contre elle. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires à l'aide de la magie, déposa la photo et l'album sur l'un des chevet et retourna dans le salon du préfet.

-------------------------------

Dumbledore était sur le péron de l'école, à regarder le parc enneigé qui scintillait sous les rayons du doux soleil d'hiver. La hauteur de la neige avait bien baissé, elle arrivait désormais qu'aux chevilles. Un bruit de pas le fit se retourner et il se retrouva face à Hermione, une écharpe vert et argent autour du cou, suivit par une malle.

- Vous nous quittez déjà, Miss Granger?

- Non, désolé, vous allez devoir me supporter encore un moment. Je vais juste à Londres déposer quelque chose et je reviens.

- Bien,bien. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Non, ça ira, merci professeur. A plus tard.

- A plus tard, Miss.

Il l'a suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe les grilles et transplane.

--------

Quand Severus quitta sa salle de classe, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Hermione dans ses... non leurs appartements. Dans la Grande Salle, la place à côté de la sienne était également vide. Dumbledore comprit rapidement qui il cherchait.

- Je l'ai croisé ce matin, elle partait pour Londres avec une grosse malle.

La surprise puis l'inquiétude se lut sur le visage du maître de potions.

- Ne vous inquiété pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait juste quelque chose à déposer.

Severus sortit de la Grande Salle en direction du parc.

----

Hermione avait déposé la malle dans son coffre de Gringotts et avait fait un tour dans Londres. Elle en avait profité pour envoyer un Hibou long courrier à Mme Anbarasi et à Adrika. Elle se demandait si la jeune française qui était venue pour la remplacer s'acclimatait bien. Puis elle reprit sa plume pour écrire une autre lettre, destinée à un jeune serpentard.

_Mon cher Blaise,_

_Je suis de retour en Grande Bretagne, comme prévue dans ma dernière lettre. _

_Je suis heureuse d'être enfin rentrée chez moi, Poudlard m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'avais pensé._

_J'ai rangé les appartements de Draco ce matin et j'ai tout entreposé à Gringotts. Je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser, trop de souvenirs. Néanmoins, je pense que ceci te reviens. Tu étais un frère pour lui, comme tu l'es pour moi. Tu sais ce que représentait cet insigne pour lui. Il en était fier, plus que de celui de préfet-en-chef. Il s'est battu pour en être digne et avait combattu à chaque match pour prouver sa valeur. Toi et moi étions les seuls à connaître vraiment Draco, à savoir qui se cachait derrière le masque qu'il s'était forgé aux cours des années. _

_Garde le précieusement, tout comme tes souvenirs de l'être secret qu'il était. Je sais qu'il ne pourrai avoir meilleur place qu'au près de toi. _

_Souviens toi des moments heureux, comme celui de cette photo._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Hermione._

Elle glissa dans l'enveloppe l'insigne d'argent et la deuxième photo qu'elle avait gardé. Elle l'avait elle même prise. On y voyait Draco et Blaise, dans les appartements du préfet de serpentard, en pleine bataille de coussins. Des plumes volaient partout dans la pièces. Puis Draco attrapait Blaise par le cou et ils prenaient la pose pour la photo.

Blaise sera heureux de l'avoir.

Puis, un peu avant midi, elle tranplana devant Poudlard.  
Ses pas la menèrent vers le cimetière.  
Elle débarrassa la stèle de la neige qui la couvrait et ramena sa cape en avant pour pouvoir s'agenouiller dessus. Elle traça de ses doigts le nom gravé dans la pierre.

- Bonjour Dray. Je sais, ça fait longtemps.

---------------

Severus avait aperçu Hermione entrer dans le cimetière et s'approcha pour la rejoindre. Cependant, il préféra l'attendre hors du cimetière, sentant qu'elle avait besoin d'un moment de solitude. Mais de là où il était, il arrivait à l'entendre. Il s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre tout proche et attendit.

- Comme tu l'avais dit, j'ai encore beaucoup à donner aux autres. Et ça m'a fait du bien. Voir le bonheur que tu apportes dans les yeux des gens qui t'entoure... Cela m'a permit de faire la paix avec moi-même. La douleur de t'avoir perdu s'est peu à peu apaisée. Les moments de peine ont finalement laissé uniquement la place aux souvenirs heureux. Je chérirais chaque instant passé avec toi et ils seront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. Tu auras toujours ta place dans mon coeur. Tu es mon premier amour.

Severus l'écoutait attentivement.

- Mais aujourd'hui, il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. Quelqu'un que j'aime. Que j'aime sincèrement. Il m'a ramené à la vie, m'a tiré des ténèbres qui m'entouraient quand tu es partis. Il a su être patient, doux et présent quand j'ai eu besoin de lui. Et à présent je suis heureuse.

Elle embrassa ses doigts et déposa le baiser sur la stèle.

- Je t'aimerai à jamais, Draco Malfoy. Mais maintenant, je vais vivre. Pour moi, pour lui. Et je sais que de là-haut tu veilleras sur mon bonheur. Il est temps de tourner la page.

Elle se leva, épousseta la neige sur sa cape et se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière. Severus vient à sa rencontre et elle se blotti contre lui.

- Ça va ?

- Très bien. Tout ira bien à présent.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

_sort un mouchoir  
Snif, c'est fini... bouhouhou...  
J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et je souhaite que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire.  
En ce qui concerne le préquelle, j'ai déjà le titre, ce sera : 1ere page d'une nouvelle vie.  
J'hésite encore entre le faire du POV d'Hermione ou du POV de Draco. On verra. J'emagasine pas mal d'idées depuis quelques jours mais je ne vous donne pas de date, j'ai pas mal de choses de prévu dans les prochains temps. Mais il sera là, pour ceux qui veulent savoir comment tout a commencé._  
_J'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions sur ce dernier chapitre et sur l'ensemble de la fic._

_Merci encore de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir accompagné durant le temps que cette aventure à durée.  
A bientôt.  
Tam chan_


End file.
